Ansias de Sangre
by PalomitaCullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando estás destinada a alguien sin saberlo? ¿Cómo reaccionas cuando tus sueños anticipan una realidad mortal? Bella a llegado a Seattle y su vida da un giro en 180 grados... ¿Será capaz de soportarlo? ¿Podrá luchar con las ansias de sangre?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno esta es mi primera historia publicada en . Espero de todo corazón que les guste y que la sigan capitulo a capitulo.

Quiero agradecer en especial a dos personas. La primera es a Martinita, otra escritora de FF que me está ayudando a betear la historia y que ha estado conmigo para apoyarme y darme ánimos para publicar. Además de hacer que el texto sea más entendible, por eso y por su amistad. Muchas gracias!

Y la segunda de a Lanenisita que fue la primera persona en leer este cap y que me dio el aliento para no ser cobarde y darle el vamos a este proyecto.

Entonces, aquí vamos!

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertencen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía._

* * *

><p>Isabella despertó asustada aquella noche, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera rápida e irregular. Todo había sido tan real…<p>

Salió de su cama aún temblando y se dirigió al baño a mojarse la cara, necesitaba calmarse si quería volver a dormir, le esperaba un día duro por delante y quería tener todas su facultades en un cien por ciento.

Se miró en el espejo y lo que vio en el reflejo la dejó aún más nerviosa. Sus ojos brillaban con fuego, sus mejillas estaban de un color rojo brillante y sus labios se veían claramente hinchados, como si hubiese estado _besando_ a alguien.

Pensó en su sueño, en el que se veía exactamente como se encontraba en esos momentos, sólo que en él, ella estaba debajo de un misterioso hombre desnudo que la hacía suya con una intensidad que jamás podría haber imaginado. Un hombre desnudo sin rostro, el cual la había llevado al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo y del que solo era capaz de distinguir sus ojos. De un intenso color verde.

¿Era posible que aquello que ocurría en sus sueños pudiese materializarse en la realidad? Porque en ese momento se sentía como si hubiese estado follando como condenada y lástima… Pero no era su realidad.

A sus 18 años, aún esperaba al chico perfecto para pasar una noche alocada de pasión, al cual seguramente no volvería a ver, pero que por razones obvias la haría feliz, aunque solo fuera por unas cuantas horas.

Apartó su mirada de su muy animoso reflejo y volvió a la cama. No era el mejor momento para ponerse a pensar en lo que pasaría si su mejor amiga "virginidad" ya no existiese en su vida. Además, tampoco ayudaba pensar en su candente sueño. Eso definitivamente no iba a pasar y esperaba con fervor que no volviese a repetirse. No había nada peor que ser virgen y además estar frustrada sexualmente.

Puso su cabeza en la almohada y suspiró. El primer año de universidad tenía que arreglar su vida o definitivamente iba a morir…

Lo que no sabía Isabella era cuanto iba a _cambiar_ su vida… Comenzando esa mañana.

* * *

><p>-<em>No, no, no, no… I will never forget, no, no, no, no… I will never regret… <em>_No, no, no, no… I will live my life!... – _Isabella desafinaba de una manera casi perfecta camino a la universidad, pero había decidido que esa canción sería su himno a partir de ahora. Iba a vivir su vida sin arrepentirse absolutamente de nada y tomaría lo mejor de todo y lo malo que se fuera a la mierda.

Esa mañana debía encontrarse con Alice, su mejor amiga, en la cafetería del campus. Por una situación del destino estudiarían lo mismo y compartirían algunas clases. Lo que era jodidamente bueno, porque aún la invadía un pánico horrible al primer día de clases y no quería correr a los brazos de su padre para que este viniera a dejarla como había hecho siempre.

_¡Patética!_

Charlie, su padre la había cuidado como si fuese una muñeca de cristal desde que Renné, su madre, los había abandonado cuando Isabella tenía doce años, para irse con un hombre más joven, aunque sin su posición social, y Bella, cómo estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran, se había acostumbrado a la protección de su amado padre. Solo Dios sabía cuanto lo extrañaba…

Dejar Forks, su pueblo natal, para ir a estudiar a Seattle, había sido el peor reto que la vida podía ponerle. Que la niña de papá volará por su cuenta era, en un principio, horrible. Bella no podía pensar en eso si quiera y había pensado en no estudiar una carrera universitaria y quedarse dónde se sentía protegida por su padre, pero eso era insensato. Dejó su casa una semana antes del inicio de clases para instalarse, y descubrió lo que era la libertad, lo que era cuidarse a sí misma y los beneficios de vivir sola en un departamento muy bien ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, el cual no era un esfuerzo pagar ya que por suerte papá seguía estando incondicionalmente para ella.

Lo único malo del cambio fue que los sueños comenzaron la primera noche…

Estacionó su auto en el parking de la universidad y se dirigió a su encuentro con Alice, quien la esperaba con demasiado ánimo para las 7:45 de la mañana, con dos cafés en la mesa y una magnifica sonrisa.

- Hey chica, parece que un gran camión pasó por encima de ti… - Dijo mirando las ojeras que Bella traía por su sudoroso sueño. Si tan solo Alice llegase a imaginarlo…

- Esto es de locos, Enana – Contestó – El primer día de clases por fin llega y yo sin poder dormir bien en la noche… Nuevamente.

- ¿Ves Bellie? Te dije que lo mejor era que nos quedásemos juntas por un tiempo, pero tú y tu complejo de "Quiero aprender a estar sola y no depender de nadie" no deja que actúes de manera racional – Respondió su amiga con un puchero inmejorable – Nos divertiríamos en grande si viviésemos juntas…

- Olvídalo, enana, necesito dejar el cascarón – Bebió su café mientras miraba por la ventana, cerrando el tema de discusión, amaba a su amiga más que a nada, pero no sería capaz de vivir con ella y sus locuras – ¿Que clase tenemos hoy?

- Literatura I, es la única que compartimos hoy, después de eso yo voy a Poesía Moderna y tú a Gramática… Y luego…

-¿Y luego qué?

- Quiero salir de compras, Bella – Alice, exasperada, agarró su cabello en punta y comenzó a tirarlo hacia los lados como si estuviese loca – Llevamos una semana en Seattle, solas, y no hemos ido de compras ni un solo día ¡Esto está matándome!

-Alice…

-Ok, perfecto, yo iré de compras mientras que tú entierras tu trasero en la biblioteca como has hecho siempre – Respondió enojada – Pero lucirás cada cosa que compre para ti.

- Oh, Alice… No seas melodramática, por favor – Era tan difícil hablar con ella cuando se ponía en plan mandón – Ok, me pondré todo lo que quieras, solo déjame en paz y vamos a clases ¿Sí?

Caminaron en silencio hacia el aula. Alice estaba enfadada y Bella no quería echarle más leña a la hoguera, sabía que en cuanto la viera modelar todo lo que compraría para ella, su enojo se esfumaría y ella estaría mucho más agotada. En fin, son las cosas que solo las mejores amigas podrían soportar.

Se sentaron al medio de la última fila de la sala y esperaron a que el profesor llegara, mientras los demás estudiantes desfilaban delante de ellas. Ninguna prestó demasiada atención. Alice seguía esperando que su príncipe azul, rubio y de ojos azules apareciera en su vida, pero como ella había predicho eso no pasaría hasta dentro de unas semanas, así que lo que menos le importaba era buscarlo. Y por su parte Bella, con su nerviosismo, no tenía cabeza para buscar al prospecto a quitarle su virginidad. Por lo que tampoco notó cuando el profesor ingresó al lugar.

-Buenos días, chicos. Mi nombre es Emmett McCarty, y soy su profesor de Literatura – Dijo en un tono serio mientras miraba a sus alumnos – Espero que nos llevemos bien – Bella pensó que eso no era imposible, aunque el tamaño de su profesor intimidaba, no se veía como alguien a quién temerle. Era como un gran oso perezoso al que se le puede acariciar la panza sin tener miedo de que mordiera. Definitivamente le gustaba su profesor.

- Pss.. – Alice y Bella se giraron cuando sintieron que las llamaban. Un rubia que claramente había salido de la portada de Vouge, les sonreía desde atrás – Hola, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale.

-Hola Rose – Respondió Alice sin si quiera molestarse en escuchar a su profesor – Yo soy Alice y esta es mi peor amiga en el mundo, Bella – Presentó la simpática enana.

- Gracias duende. Es un gusto conocerte Rose.

- Gracias a Dios, por fin alguien con quien hablar. Esto ya se está poniendo aburrido – Dijo la rubia, quién claramente no tenía mucho interés en la clase, o al menos eso era lo que demostraba – ¿Han visto al perfecto espécimen masculino que tenemos como maestro?

Alice y Rose comenzaron a hablar a cerca del profesor, mientras que ella ponía atención a la clase. Estaba concentrada en lo que el "espécimen masculino" decía acerca de lo que trataba el curso, para no perderse nada. Sabía que en algún momento Alice y, la nueva adquisición de su amiga, Rose, preguntarían acerca de la clase y su gran corazón no podría evitar decirles todo.

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que el gigante decía que se sobresaltó cuando la puerta del salón se abrió para dar paso al que para ella sí era un verdadero y deslumbrante "espécimen masculino"

Alto, de una palidez mayor a la de ella, y con un cabello color cobrizo desordenado, apuntando hacia varios lugares distintos, era sin duda el epitome de la belleza masculina. Pero lo que la asustó vino en el momento en que su mirada se cruzó con la suya. _Verdes_. Sus ojos eran tan verdes como los del hombre con el que había estado soñando.

Se acercó al profesor y le entregó una nota. El Señor McCarty la leyó y le indicó que buscara donde sentarse. El desconocido pasó por su lado sin mirarla y se sentó al final de la hilera de puestos.

Isabella comenzó a sudar. Era imposible. Esos ojos solo los había visto en sus sueños.

Sacudió su cabeza. Estaba alucinando. Cualquier chico en el mundo podría tener esos ojos y no tenía por qué ser el que su mente creaba en sus sueños. Siguió mirando al frente mientras su profesor seguía hablando, pero su atención ya no estaba en la clase. El chico la intrigaba. Su contextura atlética era perfecta, todo en él era perfecto. Tanto, que quería voltearse y verlo mejor, pero no era una descarada como para hacerlo, así que decidió no darle importancia… Pero no lo logró.

La clase terminó y salió del salón junto con Alice y Rose, sintiendo que la observaban. Cuando volteó se encontró con que el chico la miraba desde lejos. Su mirada penetrante la traspasaba, la hacía sentir como si un imán con distinta polaridad a la de ella la llamara, su cuerpo estaba estancado en su lugar, pero lo único que quería era acercarse a él, saber quién era, que quería. Estaba por dar el primer paso cuando el desconocido elevó la comisura de sus labios de manera torcida y esquivó su mirada.

La conexión que sentía y las ganas de acercarse a él desaparecieron en ese instante dejándola aturdida.

-Bells ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Alice, chasqueando los dedos en frente de su cara, logrando que ella prestara atención – Estás como en las nubes ¿Sucede algo?

-No Alice… Solo estoy un poco dormida aún – Quiso salir de ahí y seguirlo, pero era una estupidez, ni siquiera sabía quién demonios era y tampoco quería averiguarlo. El tipo había logrado que le entrara miedo y lo quería lejos de ella. Era un maldito frikie – Necesito cafeína intravenosa de forma urgente, ahora.

-Que bien. Rose ¿Vienes con nosotras a la cafetería?

-Claro, eso suena genial, yo tampoco dormí mucho esta noche – Dijo la Rubia – He estado teniendo unos sueños realmente raros que no me dejan en paz.

Bella la miró extrañada. ¿Sueños extraños? ¿Sería que ella no era la única?

-¿Sueños extraños, Rose? – Preguntó

- Si… Es como si alguien estuviese siguiéndome. Un hombre. Es extraño, lo sé, pero es reiterativo y no me deja dormir en paz. – Rose contestó un tanto afligida, pero tranquila – Creo que debería pedir hora a un psicólogo, esto ya no resulta gracioso.

-¿Sabes Rose? Creo que tú y yo vamos a entendernos muy bien - Bella, se agarró del brazo de Alice y Rose y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la cafetería.

Tenía que saber si la rubia maniquí pasaba por lo mismo que ella, quizás así podría entender que estaba pasando. Desde que llegó a la ciudad su vida había cambiado, pero eso estaba claro. Lo intrigante es que nunca antes había tenido una pesadilla, ni siquiera cuando su madre la abandonó. Cosas extrañas estaban pasando y quería averiguar que era.

Sólo esperaba no cavar su propia tumba en el proceso.

Lo que no sabía era lo cerca que estaba de conseguirlo…

-¿Lograste sentirlo, Em? – Preguntó el cobrizo

-Sí, es ella hermano, lo es. – Respondió el aludido, apretando sus puños tratando de controlarse.

-Calma hermano, sé lo difícil que es.

-No entiendo cómo puedes soportarlo. Llevas años con ella y aún así el instinto no te mata como a mí en este momento ¿Cómo es posible que puedas estar tan cerca y no poseerla? – Preguntó Emmett, mientras sus puños comenzaban a relajarse de a poco.

-Práctica. Además ella era demasiado pequeña cuando la encontré, Em. – Respondió el cobrizo, mientras se acariciaba el mentón de forma perezosa. – Aún no era el momento, pero ya no esperaré más. Ella es mía por derecho y esta vez tomaré lo que me pertenece.

-Ten cuidado. ¿Qué pasara si te rechaza?

-No lo hará, Grandulón – Respondió sonriendo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porqué ella es mía. Mi sola presencia la atrae como un imán. No tardará en caer Emmett y cuando eso suceda no hay marcha atrás.

-No logro entender tu confianza, hermano. Solo espero que no te equivoques.

-Sus sueños ya son míos, en ellos ya me pertenece. Es cosa de tiempo para que pueda hacer de ella lo que quiero.

-Ojalá tu confianza no te juegue una mala pasada. – Dijo Emmett, mirándolo serio. Su ansiedad estaba controlándose poco a poco. Rosalie ya no esta tan cerca y eso lo calmaba. – No quiero perderte en el intento.

-Soy Edward Cullen, Em – Dijo volteándose y mirándolo con una intensidad y soberbia que hasta a un ser de su raza le daría miedo – Siempre obtengo lo que quiero.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué será lo que está ocurriendo en Seattle? ¿Qué trama este misterioso Edward? ¿Que será lo que están viviendo Bella y Rosalie?<em>

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que sigan leyendo...

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Antes que todo quiero agradecer por sus rw y las alertas. No pensé que la historia gustaría y lo hizo... Por Rá esto es genial!

Muchas gracias a mi Alfiwis MartiiCullen que en tiempo record dejó el cap perfecto. Ni yo me demoro tan poco xDDD ¿Quién cómo ella?... Nadie xD

Voy a dedicarle el capítulo a la señorita Miss Connita y solo por que tiene una mente perversa... Casi como la mía.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo muevo los hilos de ellos para crear una nueva historia... La mía_

_ALERTA! Este capítulo tiene contenido erótico y sexual. Si eres menor de edad recuerda... LEES BAJO TÚ RESPONSABILIDAD!_

Dicho todo esto... Enjoy! =)

* * *

><p>Capítulo II<p>

Unas frías manos imitaron a una venda sobre sus ojos color chocolate dejándola por un momento en la oscuridad. Las mismas manos que en estos momentos recorrían su rostro lentamente, incitándola. No sabía qué hacer, no podía reaccionar ante nada. Esperaba que en algún momento pudiese recobrar la habilidad de moverse, pero eso no ocurría.

Se sentía temerosa, pero aún así quería que aquel extraño siguiese tocándola, quería seguir experimentando cada sensación que esos fríos dedos estaban brindándole.

Las manos siguieron su placentero recorrido hasta sus pechos, a penas rozándolos y continuando hasta su plano abdomen. Los suspiros escapaban de su boca sin su consentimiento y su zona sur estaba completamente empapada.

¿Eso realmente tenía que pasar ahora? ¡Debería estar gritando y retorciéndose para evitar que el pervertido se sobrepasara con ella!

Imposible.

Peligroso.

Y, demonios… ¡Increíblemente placentero!

"_Tómame, hazme tuya… Acaba con mi cuerpo, con mi razón…"_

Se dejó guiar por lo que su cuerpo pedía, no lucharía contra algo que anhelaba que sucediera. Se entregaría por completo sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia. Lo quería, lo deseaba y lo tendría.

Pudo sentir por completo su cuerpo desnudo rozándose con un cuerpo frío que la cubría y dominaba; un cuerpo duro y masculino que hacía que cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas volviera a la vida lista para hacerle sentir hasta el más mínimo toque.

Los labios del hombre devoraban su cuello con fervor, con ansias y ella se retorcía de placer mientras que esas ágiles manos acariciaban su sexo de forma lenta y tortuosa llevándola lentamente al límite de la cordura, al lugar donde el cielo y el infierno se convertían en uno para hacerla explotar en un furioso éxtasis.

Poco a poco la venda que cubría sus ojos fue cayendo. Temerosa de abrir sus ojos los mantuvo cerrados disfrutando de las sensaciones que aquello le ofrecía. En su vientre un remolino de fuego iba consumiendo cada recoveco, cada centímetro de ella. Su respiración, ya de por sí trabajosa, alcanzó limites que no creía capaz y su corazón estaba a punto de explotar como si fuese una bomba nuclear.

"_¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mi?"_

¿Cómo es que llevaba tanto tiempo perdiéndose todo esto? No podía dar crédito al hecho de llevar tantos años sin entregarse a la pasión de un hombre como el que ahora la sostenía. Si tan solo hubiese sido un poco menos tímida…

"_No, no eres tímida… Eres una mujer salvaje ardiendo de pasión…"_

En el momento en que su cuerpo estallo en un glorioso orgasmo, Bella abrió los ojos. Su mirada se encontró con esos penetrantes ojos verdes, los cuales eran lo único que ella podía ver de ese maravilloso ser que podía volverla loca tan solo con sus gélidas manos.

Por primera vez desde que él había aparecido ella no sentía el miedo de siempre, al contrario, quería saber más, quería que la siguiera mirando, que continuara haciéndola suya.

"_¿Quién eres?... Por favor, dime que quieres de mí… Puedo darte todo. Sólo dímelo"_

Pero el brillo de una sonrisa en ese ser sin rostro llamó su atención.

Y ya no pudo pensar en nada más que en correr… El miedo se apoderó de ella. ¿Sangre? Sus labios estaban cubiertos de… ¿Su sangre? Dios que alguien la ayudara a salir de ahí…

"_Eres un monstruo… Me asustas… Aléjate de mí por favor… Déjame libre, déjame en paz…"_

Isabella luchaba por soltarse del firme agarre de aquel ser extraño y maligno que ahora la tenía presa entre sus brazos, pero cada vez que lo intentaba sus fuertes manos la sujetaban con más fuerza. Podía notar el dolor que producía en su piel cada vez que intentaba zafarse de él…

-No luches, Bella… No hay nada en ti que pueda alejarme. _Eres mía_.- El corazón se le detuvo en el instante en que las palabras salieron de su boca, esa voz perfecta y aterciopelada era parte de la peor pesadilla que estaba viviendo. No quería acabar así, no quería morir. Solo quería despertar. – Hazlo preciosa, despierta…

Isabella despertó con un grito pugnando por salir de su boca. La pesadilla había sido demasiado real. Incluso más que las que había tenido desde que llegó a Seattle. El miedo recorría todo su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Se sentía presa. Una sensación desagradable de la que quería huir sin siquiera mirar a atrás.

En ese momento odiaba esa estúpida necesidad humana de dormir. De recurrir al sueño como descanso. Para ella no lo era. Era una tortura diaria y todo en ella lo demostraba. Sus ojeras, su piel opaca, su genio. Todo.

Esto definitivamente estaba escapando de sus manos, no era normal y ya no podía seguir con aquel terrible miedo a dormir. No entendía que demonios estaba pasando y la incertidumbre ya no podía alcanzar niveles peores..

¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaría así? Su salud mental pendía de un hilo el cual en cualquier momento se cortaría. Poco a poco la locura se estaba apoderando de su mente. Necesitaba de ayuda profesional. No… La necesitaba a _ella._

Tomó su celular de la mesita de noche y discó el número de Rose. Necesitaba hablarle. En estos momentos era la única capaz de entenderla. Alice… _"Alice, cuanto lo siento…"_

Después de su conversación en la cafetería, mientras Alice compraba sus cafés y muffins, Bella había encontrado en Rose un apoyo. Ella entendía su pena, e inconscientemente se volvió su suporte. Las dos estaban pasando por algo similar, solo que la rubia no tenía "Complicaciones sexuales" en sus sueños. Alguien la seguía y la acechaba por todos lados y hasta podía decir que lo sentía cerca de ella mientras estaba despierta. Para ella también era desesperante no saber quién la seguía, pero pensaba que solo eran pesadillas formadas por el estrés del ingreso a la universidad. _Que equivocada estás, Rosalie… Muy equivocada._

-¡Hey Bells! – Dijo la rubia respondiendo al segundo timbre de su móvil - ¿Estás bien? Son las 3 a.m…

-Lo siento, Rosalie – Respondió apenada. Pero no había forma de no llamarla después de esto. – Sucedió de nuevo…

- Oh, cariño ¿Estás bien?

"_¿Bien?... Ya no sé qué es estar bien…"_

- Si, lo estoy. Solo que esta vez fue demasiado real, mucho más que antes y realmente horrible.

-Bella, tranquila… ¿Quieres que vaya a tu departamento? – Preguntó Rose. Le preocupaba lo que esos sueños causaban en Bella. Los de ella no eran tan terribles ¿Asustaban? Si, lo hacían, pero no la tenían convertida en un manojo de nervios todo el tiempo. Pobre Bella. Se conocían sólo hace unos días, pero el hecho de compartir algo tan terrible como el sentimiento de persecución era horrible, pero las había unido un poco. _Aunque era mucho más que eso._

-No Rose, no te preocupes. Sólo necesitaba decírtelo. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Te desperté?

-No, no lo hiciste. También estuve soñando de nuevo… Pero esta vez fue un poco distinto… - Contestó. – Había alguien en mi sueño, Bells. Alguien realmente grande. No sentí miedo, solo curiosidad. La atracción a quien fuera que estaba invadiendo mis sueños era muy fuerte…

Rosalie también. Sus sueños habían sido al principio una simple persecución. Y ahora eran solo terribles fantasías sexuales con alguien que la acechaba a cada instante. ¿Rose pasaría por lo mismo? Esperaba que no. No era agradable… _Si lo era._

_Peligroso._

_Tentador._

_Placentero._

_Aterrador._

-Esto se está saliendo de control. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Bella entrando en desesperación. No quería traspasarle su miedo a su nueva amiga, pero ya era imposible pensar de forma racional, lo único que quería era salir corriendo a Forks y dormir abrazada a su padre. _Niña patética, papá no está ahora para cuidarte… debes crecer…_

-No lo sé. Pero en estos momentos sólo quiero dormir. – Rosalie bostezó, cansada. – Y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Recuerda que mañana es sábado y Alice programó una noche de copas.

-Sí, tienes razón. En estos momentos lo mejor que me puede pasar en emborracharme. –Alejó las mantas y se levantó. Necesitaba moverse un poco antes de volver a la cama. Con los nervios que tenía no sería fácil volver a dormir. –Buenas noches, Rubia. Descansa.

-Tú también Bells, nos vemos mañana.

Cortó la llamada suspirando. Había tenido toda una semana de buen sueño. De hecho esa primera semana había sido fantástica. Las clases eran vigorizantes y ella absorbía cada palabra que salía de la boca de sus profesores, admirando cada nuevo conocimiento que estos le brindaban.

Tanto era su entusiasmo por sus clases que Alice, cariñosamente, la había apodado la esponja humana. Maldita enana…

Se acercó al ventanal y abrió las cortinas de par en par. La noche era preciosa, la llamaba a salir a disfrutar de la frescura del viento en su rostro, de la brillante luz de la luna y las estrellas sobre su cabeza. Necesitando un poco de aire, un poco de frío para calmar el abrumador calor de su cuerpo, abrió el ventanal y se apoyó en la baranda de su balcón. Seattle brillaba más que nunca esa noche y quería disfrutarlo por unos momentos.

Como deseaba ser libre. Más libre de lo que ya era. Dejar todo atrás, no pensar en lo que su loca cabeza imaginaba cada noche. Ser una con la noche, con las estrellas. Fundirse con el viento que refrescaba su piel, su cansado cuerpo… Su alma.

El viento mecía su cabello, el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura y era de un intenso color chocolate al igual que sus ojos. La palidez de su piel reflejaba el brillo de la luna, lo que la hacía ver aún más hermosa e intocable a los ojos del ser que la espiaba desde la oscuridad de su habitación.

"_No te resistas, no huyas… Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario… Entrégate"_

Desde que había llegado a la ciudad, Bella no había estado sola en ningún momento. El hecho de que cualquiera de su especie pudiese acercársele lo llenaba de ansiedad, los celos lo dominaban cada vez más, transformándolo en una criatura aún más despreciable. Había decidido marcar tanto territorio como fuese posible. Nadie se acercaría a su presa, solo él. Él sería el único en beneficiarse de ella, la absorbería y corrompería su inocencia como nunca nadie hubiese pensado hacerlo. Era un verdadero monstruo. Primitivo. Letal. Además estar tan cerca de ella tenía beneficios que antes no había imaginado tener.

"_Beberé de ti… Te haré mía… "_

Tocar su piel, tenerla entre sus brazos, probar sus dulces labios era algo que llevaba tiempo soñando, pero ahora ya no era un sueño ni un deseo. Podía disfrutar cuantas veces quisiera… Y como quisiera. Quizás no de manera física, pero mezclarse con sus sueños era casi tan placentero como sería tenerla por fin amarrada a él en la realidad.

Bella era increíblemente receptiva a sus caricias, a su toque. Ella le pertenecía, no podría alejarlo nunca y eso no hacía más que satisfacerlo y hacer que quisiera más. Nunca se cansaría de desearla. Sus instintos más primarios salían a flote solo con percibir su aroma en el aire, solo con escuchar su voz. Cuando ella por fin fuese suya…

En esos momentos le estaba siendo tan difícil contenerse. Quería tomarla, beber de su sangre y hacerla gemir su nombre, pero sabía que no debía. Un solo movimiento mal ejecutado y podría perder todo por lo que había luchado por años. Ella tenía que entregarse a él por su propia voluntad, no podía obligarla y eso lo volvía loco. Cuando eso ocurriera nadie podría salvarla de él. Estaba seguro de que en sus brazos ella aprendería, algún día compartiría todo con él. _"Voy a crear un monstruo adicto a mi… Serás adicta a mí, vivirás por mí…Desearás la muerte por mí" _ Si tan solo pudiese cambiar las reglas, solo un poco y todo sería más fácil… Para él, claro.

Siguió observando como el viento mecía los cabellos de Isabella. En esos instantes él no podía encontrar las palabras apropiadas para definir lo hermosa que estaba. La luz de la luna solo hacía que todo pareciese un sueño, algo irreal.

Lo único que quería era acercarse a ella y enterrar la nariz en su frondoso pelo ¿El problema? Ella ya estaba demasiado asustada como para hacerlo. Si un solo sueño ya la tenía en tal estado ¿Cómo sería para ella saber que él estaba en su departamento, observándola? Debía detenerse. Le estaba haciendo daño antes de tiempo y eso no era bueno, pero no podía evitarlo. _Ya no más…_

"_Eres una maldito voyeur" _Pensó mientras una suave sonrisa torcida asomaba en su boca. Pero no podía dejarla. No lo había hecho en diez años, no lo haría ahora. _Nunca._

El destino había tejido su historia con unos hilos muy finos en torno a ellos. El hecho de que la encontrara cuando apenas era una niña lo demostraba. Era imposible que algo tan retorcido como reclamar a una niña le hubiese pasado. Sí él no hubiese tenido la fuerza necesaria en ese momento, ahora las cosas serían muy distintas y él estaría atado a una niña por siempre.

Esperar había sido lo mejor. Bella se había transformado en todo lo que él quería. Era suave, hermosa y fresca. Toda una mujer capaz de volver loco a cualquiera. Si algún un imbécil solo osase poner sus ojos en ella…

Por eso estaba tan impaciente. La quería ya, pero no sabía cómo acercarse a ella. La universidad era la mejor idea que había tenido hasta el momento, pero no estaba dando resultado. Compartían todas las clases juntos, pero ella solo lo rehuía y eso lo tenía malditamente irritado y si eso no era bueno para él, tampoco lo era para ella.

Lo que había sucedido esa noche era prueba de ello. Antes de entrar en sus sueños solo quería castigarla por apartarse de él, por no permitirle acercarse. Su rechazo era lo peor que podía hacerle. Aumentaba su ira. Despertaba al animal que se escondía tras su humano disfraz.

Tenía que aprender a controlarse. Tenía que controlarse ahora o terminaría tomándola y eso era imposible… _"No puedes maldito, no puedes… Debes merecerla antes de hacerla sufrir… Tiempo"_

¡Maldito tiempo!

Lo mejor para el bien de todos y para su propia salud mental era salir de ahí. Le dio el último vistazo a la castaña y salió sin hacer ruidos del departamento.

"_Una rosa…Eres mía…"_

De un momento a otro comenzó a sentirse mejor. Sus músculos se relajaron y la tensión acumulada desapareció por completo. Salir al balcón había hecho magia en ella y lo agradecía. O por lo menos eso pensaba.

Cerró la ventana al percatarse del frío que hacía. Era extraño que no lo notara antes, pero estaba realmente acalorada después de ese sueño.

¡Era un sueño tan perfecto! ¿Tenía siempre que terminar asustándola?

-No es tiempo de pensar estupideces, Bella ¡Basta! – Se reprendió a sí misma mientras entraba en su habitación nuevamente. – Definitivamente necesito un respiro…

Fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina. Estaba realmente sedienta, como si hubiese estado realmente en los brazos de aquel ser. ¿Podía ser eso posible?

Un estremecimiento recorrió su columna vertebral. La misma agradable sensación que tuvo mientras…

-¡He dicho basta!

Volvió a su cama sin percatarse de la hermosa rosa roja que adornaba su portátil, en la mesa de la sala. Una clara señal de que nunca la abandonarían. Su tranquilidad se había esfumado.

Cuando logró volver a dormir sólo pudo ver un rostro en sus sueños.

Ese extraño chico cobrizo…

Ese maldito sábado fue el peor día de su vida. Parecía un zombie sin movimientos coordinados. Su cabeza dolía como los mil demonios y como si fuera poco…

-¡Bellaaaaaaa!

-Por dios, Alice! ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? – Había sido un error gigantesco darle la copia de la llave del departamento _"Yo te entrego mi llave y tú me entregas la tuya, así estaremos más tranquilas" _¿Más tranquilas? Já! Como si eso fuese posible con ella cerca.

- Hey! ¿Hoy? Salida de chicas ¿Recuerdas? – Sí, lo recordaba. Desgraciadamente lo recordaba. - Así que levanta ese trasero y sal de la cama ¡Son las tres de la tarde, Bells!

-Vete Alice… Sólo quiero dormir enana, no fastidies más. Por favor… - Su voz salió cual sollozo, lo que alertó a la pequeña duende.

-¿De nuevo sin dormir, Bellie? – Estaba realmente preocupada por su amiga. Bella era mucho más vital que esto. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? No lo entendía y solo quería estar ahí para ella. – Cariño ¿Quieres hablar?

-No enana, estoy bien – No quería seguir con ese tema. – Solo iré a tomar una ducha.

Se levantó dejando en su habitación a la pequeña chica. Alice observó como su amiga se alejaba con un pesar en su corazón. La sentía lejana como nunca antes _"Bella ¿Qué pasa? Estoy aquí para ti… ¿No lo ves?"_

Cada día veía como su amiga se consumía poco a poco. Dos semanas en la ciudad y todo era distinto ¿Por qué? Solo quería que Bella volviera a abrazarla como antes. Ella era prácticamente su hermana. Una hermana que cada día la rechazaba más. Si tan solo ella pudiese ver cómo le dolía todo eso…

-Bells… - Susurró.

Rose llegó cerca de las siete de la tarde. Irían a algún club de la ciudad a pasar las penurias de la primera semana de clases con unas buenas copas.

Bella seguía sintiendo que necesitaba ser más libre, así que esa noche se olvidaría de todo y de todos.

"_Que vengan esas copas que me quiero emborrachar…"_

Su padre se volvería loco si la viera en esa situación. Pobre Charlie. Si tan solo supieras las cosas que tu hija tendría que vivir en adelante.

Vestidas para matar a cualquier hombre de un infarto, salieron las tres amigas esa noche. El destino seguía tejiendo los finos hilos entre ellas. Era un maldito desgraciado y tenía planes oscuros y mortales para ellas.

"_Corran de mi, escóndanse pequeñas… Siempre se encontrarán conmigo lo quieran o no… Esperen y verán que un solo movimiento errado las llevará a las fauces del lobo y no podrán escapar"_

* * *

><p>-Recoge tus cosas Em, nos vamos…<p>

-¿Tenía que volver justo ahora, Ed?

-No es mi problema. Él sabe lo que hace y no pienso interponerme en su camino.

-Pero si piensas seguirle la fiesta. Ustedes juntos son la peor mezcla…

-Emmett, deja de llorar como una niña. – Dijo molesto. Emmett siempre había sido tan sentimental. Un niño que debía aprender a divertirse. – Deberías unirte a nosotros de vez en cuando. No sabes lo bien que se siente ser libre.

Emmett miró a su hermano y supo que de nada le serviría replicar y armar un infantil berrinche. Él también era como Edward. Ya no podía seguir reprimiendo su instinto asesino por más tiempo.

Edward sabía que en cualquier momento su hermano se revelaría. Y esperaba con ansias que fuese pronto. Matar no le haría daño, siempre lo hacía, claro, pero él necesitaba probar lo excitante de una caza. Sentir el miedo que corre por la piel de su presa. Escuchar sus gritos de súplica. El sabor de la sangre humana en los labios y boca…

-¿Qué dices Em? – Preguntó alzando las cejas, provocándolo. - ¿Vienes conmigo? Sólo hay que ir antes por _él_, pero luego… -Dejó la frase inconclusa y sonrió de lado. _"vamos hermano, siéntelo, deséalo, vívelo…Deja actuar a la bestia libre por unas horas…"_

Emmett suspiró. Tenía razón. Lamentarse en casa y beber de un animal no calmaba su ansiedad. Tenía que hacer algo pronto o correría hacia Rosalie Hale y no podría detenerse. Le haría daño y él no quería eso. _"Solo acércate a mí preciosa… Es prohibido y delicioso. Ven por mí y verás… Sólo ven por mí… Te necesito. Búscame… Ámame…"_

Tomó su chaqueta del sillón y volteo a mirar al animal sin alma y sin corazón que tenía en frente.

-Vamos Edward… Esta noche tengo hambre…

* * *

><p>¿Alguien que tenga hambre igual que Emmett?<p>

Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero con muchas ansias sus reviews!

Cariños y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! He aquí el capítulo tres! He leído cada uno de los rws que me han dejado, muchas gracias por eso!

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a MartiiCullen que a pesar de estar vuelta loca con la universidad, igual se dio un tiempito para corregir este capitulo... Gracias amiga!

También darle las gracias a todas las que han recomendado la historia. De verdad para mi es muy importante.

En uno de los rws cierta persona me preguntó por el kilo de manzanas en Chile... Y si cierta persona aparecía en este cap... Bueno espero que se lleve una grata sorpresa... Nenis, gracias por los ánimos y por seguir volviendo loca mi cabeza con mi amado Tortugo xD

En fin espero que disfruten este capitulo, tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo soy una niña con una mente retorcida que los ocupa para su placer. La historia es totalmente mía._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Capítulo III<p>

"_No tengas miedo… Acércate. Sé lo que quieres, puedo sentirlo… Puedo ver como tú cuerpo vibra con solo verme… Me deseas. No te resistas… Sé que me deseas. Ven por mí… Déjame entrar en ti, déjame consumirte… Ven. ¿Tienes miedo? Sí. Lo tienes… No temas… Sólo arrancaré tu vida… Morirás en mis brazos… Y disfrutarás cada segundo hasta que tu vida se extinga en mis labios… Ven, no temas…"_

Llegó al cielo en el momento en que lo vio entrar al bar. Era Dios caminando entre los insulsos mortales. Hermoso como ninguno. En su vida había visto tal despliegue de hombres atravesar por esa puerta. Estaba extasiada… _Y sería la última vez que ella viera algo como eso. _

La chica se acercó a _él._ Esa noche se sentía poderosa y los tragos de más que traía en su sistema ayudaban bastante.

"_Hoy es tu noche… Ve por él… Esta noche te comerás al mundo"_

-¿Estás disponible esta noche guapo? – Dijo parándose frente, acariciando su duro abdomen. - ¿Quieres un poco de diversión?

"_¿Diversión?... Cariño yo voy a enseñarte lo que es divertirse…"_

-¿Estás segura que quieres divertirte conmigo… Preciosa? – Preguntó dándole la oportunidad de huir, de alejarse de su destino. La chica no era una maravilla, era más bien normal y sin gracia, pero para _fines prácticos, _todo servía.

-Llévame contigo guapo – Respondió acariciando su cuello. – Llévame a ver las estrellas…

Si tan solo se hubiese dado cuenta del final que le esperaba nunca hubiese hecho esa petición. ¿Vería las estrellas? Sí, lo haría… Sería lo último que haría.

Caminó junto al desconocido con confianza y sintiéndose la mujer más sexy del planeta. No podía creerlo. Ese hombre, la perfección masculina hecha realidad. Tenía tanta suerte. Por fin un hombre como él se había fijado en ella.

Se acercaron a un callejón. Sin mucho cuidado hizo chocar la espalda de ella contra la pared y comenzó a besar sus labios de forma urgente. No era tan desgraciado como para no hacerla disfrutar sus últimos momentos ¿O sí?

-¡Oh por Dios! – "_¿Dios? Cariño, soy el diablo vestido de oveja."_

Lentamente se alejó de su presa para observarla. Su pelo estaba un poco revuelto y temblaba. Su corazón y su respiración corrían a un ritmo desbordante. Podía sentir el olor de su excitación desde lejos. _Pobrecita._

Ella lo observaba con atención intentando prever su próxima jugada. _"¿Cómo vas a seducirme, cariño? Ven demuéstrame que tan bueno eres… "_

En cosa de segundos todo su deseo desapareció. En cámara lenta vio como aquel precioso hombre se transformaba en monstruo. Sus ojos cambiaron de su bello color a un negro vacío que lo abarcaba todo. En su hermosa dentadura de observaban unos incisivos más largos y filosos de lo normal. Un rugido casi animal salió de su boca y ella quedó paralizada por el susto.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? –Dijo con un tono burlón y amenazante. – ¿Es que acaso ya no me deseas?

Al oír su voz su cuerpo reaccionó. Intentó correr, escapar de aquel ser, pero todos sus intentos fueron inútiles. A cada paso que daba se lo encontraba de frente cubriendo su vía de escape.

-¡Por favor, te lo suplico no me hagas daño! –Rogó – Por favor…

-¡Oh, mi pobre niña! – Dijo abrazándola mientras una sonrisa demoniaca se dibujaba en su perfecto rostro. – No temas, no te haré daño… No demasiado.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron con más horror aún. Era el final, lo sabía. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió acercarse a él? _¿Por qué lo hice, por qué?_

-¿Querías ver las estrellas esta noche conmigo, Dulzura? – Le pregunto mientras sus labios recorrían la palpitante vena en su cuello – Pues este es el momento perfecto.

La jaló del cabello, logrando que su mirada apuntara hacia el brillante cielo estrellado. Satisfecho por cumplir su último deseo, enterró sus colmillos en su delicado cuello y bebió de su sangre como un poseso.

"_Oh, dulce alimento de los dioses… "_

Supo en el momento exacto en el que la desafortunada chica perdió su vida. El calor de su cuerpo lentamente apagándose entre sus brazos marcó el tiempo que le quedaba y su fin. Un simple cascarón. Ya no era nada, no era nadie.

Repentinamente asqueado soltó el cuerpo sin remordimiento alguno y se fue dejándolo en ese frío callejón. Ya alguien lo encontraría y se haría cargo.

Volvió al bar en el que estaban como si nada hubiese pasado. En la barra sus hermanos lo esperaban. Había transcurrido largo tiempo desde que los tres no estaban reunidos y le gustaba la idea de celebrarlo con unas cuantas copas. Necesitarían de mucho alcohol si querían emborracharse, pero esa noche lo primordial era la diversión de la matanza. El juego de gritos y sangre que tanto adoraban jugar.

-Por fin vuelves – Dijo Emmett – Pensamos que te habías enamorado de esa chiquilla y le habías perdonado la vida.

-Em, por favor… ¿Enamorarme yo? – Rió. ¿Amor? ¿Él? Imposible. No sabía amar y tampoco es que quisiese aprender. No estaba en la naturaleza de un asesino el amar.

"_Nunca digas nunca… "_

-En fin, ahora que por fin estamos los tres. ¿Qué demonios es todo eso de "Hermano, encontramos a nuestras chicas"? – Preguntó el chico rubio que se sentaba a su derecha. Su rostro, mitad inocente, mitad aterrador, mostraba claramente la experiencia de años vividos en la oscuridad. Al observarlo con cuidado se podía ver el miedo que destilaba cada poro de su pétrea piel. Era el peligro andante. El terror personificado. – Al final soy el único que tiene un poco de cerebro en esta familia. Justo cuando la diversión vuelve a casa ¿Ustedes se "enamoran"? Por favor, no me hagan reír.

-Compórtate, Jazz. Esto no es una broma – Respondió Edward mientras se relamía los labios. Aún podía sentir el dulce sabor de su presa en la boca. – Y llenes tu boca de palabras vacías, hermano. ¿Amor? ¿Estás enfermo?

-Oh, Edward perdón – Dijo mientras se reía – Se me olvidaba que tú eres un monstruo aterrador que solo es capaz de causar dolor y sufrimiento a quién se atreva a cruzarse en tu camino. – Que no intentara hacerlo pasar por idiota. Él podía sentirlo, sabía cómo sus hermanos sentían sin siquiera mirarlos. No podía mentirle. – Ok, encontraste a tú chica… ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella ahora?

- Aún no lo sé. Si esas malditas reglas no existieras ya estaría atada a mi cama y con mis colmillos enterrados en la ingle.

- Tranquilo Drácula. – Sus hermanos de verdad que eran graciosos. Intentando comportarse como hombres cuando a duras penas eran unos niños. ¿Cuántos años tenían? ¿Doscientos? ¿Trescientos? – Primero, lo primero. ¿Ella sabe que existes?

-No – Edward contestó en seco. Rodó los sus ojos azules y comenzó a reír.

"_Y así se hace llamar a sí mismo una bestia asesina… Pobre imbécil… Como les he hecho falta por estos lados."_

-¿Y tú, pequeño Em? – Definitivamente esta noche sería divertida. Burlarse de sus hermanos era lo mejor del mundo. Los quería, pero no podía evitarlo. Además ser el mayor le daba ciertos beneficios. - ¿La muñeca sabe que la rondas?

-No, no lo sabe. – Respondió el grandulón sonriendo maliciosamente – Pero es ella la que me busca.

Sus hermanos lo miraron con la boca abierta. Emmett, el tímido de la familia. Él que pasaba las horas encerrado con sus libros y sus locuras de amor y de otros épocas mejores ¿Le llevaba la delantera al Sr. Asesino de masas, Edward?

-¿Perdón, Emmett? – Dijo el cobrizo mientras trataba de descubrir algo más. Eso no podía ser verdad. ¿La humana estaba persiguiéndolo a él? – ¿Desde cuándo Rosalie Hale ha estado besando el piso por el que caminas?

-Desde que soy su profesor de Literatura, imbécil. – Soltó sin más. Estaba molesto. Era desesperante que sus hermanos creyeran que él no era más que un simple idiota retraído. Pues no lo era. Esa semana había jugado muy bien sus cartas con la curvilínea rubia. Sabía que ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. –Tiene una pequeña obsesión conmigo. Ya saben… Soy irresistible.

Edward quería reír hasta quedar sin aliento. Una semana. Una maldita semana y ya tenía a la chica comiendo de su mano. ¿Y él? Diez malditos años y nada ¡Nada! La maldita mujer que él deseaba ni siquiera le dirigía una puta mirada.

"_Tan solo quiero que me reconozcas… Sólo quiero tenerte en mis brazos y destruirte poco a poco… ¿Por qué me alejas de ti? Déjame poseerte, déjame corromperte y hacerte mía… ¿Por qué no vienes a mis brazos? ¿Es que no me deseas?... Siénteme. ¿Por qué no me sientes? ¿Por qué?"_

En su cabeza se dibujaba su rostro hostil. Cada vez que se cruzaba en su camino, o si osaba mirarla, ella le devolvía una mirada hostil cargada de fuerza. De odio.

"_Aléjate de mi… Me das miedo ¿Por qué me persigues? ¿Qué quieres de mí?... Déjame vivir en paz… Aléjate de mi mente… Aléjate de mí…"_

La rabia lo envolvía como si fuese una camisa de fuerza. Tenía que salir de ese lugar antes de cometer una locura y acabara arrancándole la cabeza a uno de sus hermanos. ¡Malditos! ¿Cómo osaban burlarse de él? Nadie lo hacía y vivía para contarlo. Nadie.

Se volteó y mientras caminaba hacia la salida decidido a irse lo sintió. Era ella. Todo su cuerpo era capaz de reconocerla a kilómetros de distancia. Su aroma era inconfundible y la corriente eléctrica que lo atravesaba cada vez que _ella_ se acercaba lo recorrió con rapidez por todo el cuerpo. _Bella._

Esa noche eran las reinas del mundo. Nada ni nadie las detendría de tener la mejor noche de toda su vida. Tres mujeres dispuestas a arrasar con todo a su paso. Con el fuego en la sangre y el alcohol mezclándose con su racionalidad. Eran fieras sueltas sin permiso.

-¡Hey, Rubia! Este lugar es genial – Dijo Isabella mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que cubría un pequeño top azul marino que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. – ¿Estás segura que no nos meteremos en problemas? Alice y yo tenemos dieciocho…

-Cálmate Swan – Dijo mientras acomodaba su vestido rojo que apenas cubría lo necesario. – Este lugar es de mis primos. No están en la ciudad, pero yo tengo pase libre cada vez que quiera – Las guió hasta una mesa en la zona VIP dónde acomodaron sus pertenecías y se sentaron. – Y lo mejor de todo chicas…

-Ya Rose, sin preámbulos... –Dijo Alice. Su coqueto vestido verde hasta las rodillas le daba aún más aspecto de duende. Si no fuese por los tacones de infarto que llevaba se vería aún más pequeña de lo que era. Siempre jugaba a ser una adorable chica tímida, aunque de eso nada.

-¡Tenemos barra libre!

El grito de celebración de las tres no se dejó esperar. Definitivamente la noche empezaba y muy bien.

-Bueno guapas, voy por la primera ronda. – Rose desordenó un poco su cabello y le giño un ojo. – Veamos que trae de bueno esta noche…

Caminó contoneando sus caderas en dirección a la barra. Esa noche encontraría a alguien con quien compartir el resto de la noche. No podía seguir obsesionada con su grande y dulce profesor. Era una completa locura si quiera imaginar que él pondría sus bellos ojos en ella.

-¡Hey, Tom! – Le dijo al Barman cuando llegó a la barra. Sin darse cuenta de quién estaba a su lado. – Vine con unas amigas hoy. Son las que están en el VIP. – Puso una de sus manos en su fina cintura y continuó – ¿Podrías preparar tres margaritas para nosotras? –Batió sus pestañas y espero a que el chico aceptara.

-Claro preciosa. Por ti lo que sea. – Le giñó un ojo y se puso manos a la obra.

Rosalie volteo a ver a las chicas. Conversaban animadas y se veían felices. Eso era bueno, además con unos tragos de más, en poco tiempo estarían cantando rancheras sobre el escenario.

Mientras sonreía y disfrutaba del ambiente bohemio del lugar sintió que la miraban. Dirigió su mirada hacia su derecha y el aire se atoró en sus pulmones. _Emmett._

"_¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué apareces de la nada cuando quiero olvidarte? Llenas mi cabeza durante toda la semana… cada minuto, cada segundo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué apareces cuando no puedo tenerte?"_

Se sonrojó al instante. No podía creerlo. Sonrió tímidamente y volteó la vista hacia el barman, quién ya tenía listo su pedido. Tenía que salir de la barra cuanto antes.

-Gracias Tom. ¿Puedes enviar a alguien al VIP de vez en cuando? – Preguntó tratando de ocultar su aflicción. – No quiero bajar de nuevo. Además con estos tacones… - Señaló sus pies y el barman miró sus largas piernas con deseo. Ella era tan hermosa. Tan imposible.

Emmett observaba a la distancia. Tratando de contenerse_. "Atrévete a ponerle una sola mano encima, maldito insecto y acabaré contigo"_

-Claro, preciosa. No hay problema. –Volvió a giñarle un ojo y ella suspiró aliviada.

-Gracias…

Tomó los margaritas y trató de avanzar lo más rápido posible hacía la escalera. No lo suficientemente rápido…

-¿Srta. Hale? – _"No por favor… Tú no…"_

-Sr. McCarty. – Dijo mirándolo. Se perdió en su mirada como siempre. Desde su primera clase. ¿Cómo haría para escapar ahora?

-No sabía que las estudiantes de dieciocho años tenían permitida la entrada a los bares. – Dijo entre divertido y molesto. No quería que nada le ocurriera y que estuviera en un bar a estas horas de la noche lo impacientaba.

"_¿Por te expones a que cosas malas te ocurran pequeña? ¿Es que no ves que si algo te pasa es mi fin?... Por favor, cuida de ti… Mi vida está en tus manos. No la pongas en peligro… no hagas peligrar mi corazón…"_

-Este es el bar de uno familiares, Profesor. – Respondió ella desviando la mirada. Se sentía atrapada por sus ojos. Tenía que huir de ahí. Alejarse de él. – Lo siento, mis amigas esperan…

-Rose…

Ella se alejó rápidamente. El solo hecho de verlo ahí, tan guapo, la trastornaba. Quería seguirlo, quería quedarse, quería tantas cosas. Cosas que no podía tener. Era imposible. Él era su profesor y ella una simple alumna. _Una niña_.

"_Tengo que alejarte de mi cabeza, de mi corazón… Tengo que dejar de pensar en ti… En tus besos y abrazos que jamás serán míos… No, no puedo… ¿Qué hago?... Ven por mí… ayúdame a olvidarte… Sal de mi vida… ¡No!... No te vayas… "_

Él la vio alejarse. No pudo detenerla, no quiso hacerlo. Se estaba volviendo loco. Ese maldito y diminuto vestido estaba trastornándolo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en recorrerla por completo. Dibujar su silueta con sus manos y su lengua.

"_¿Qué quieres de mi pequeña? ¿Por qué me haces sufrir así?... Vamos, búscame, es tan fácil… Entrégate a mí, únete a mí… Nunca más estarás sola… nunca… Se una conmigo por la eternidad… Decídete pequeña… "_

-Lo sé, Pequeña. – Dijo en voz baja – Tienes miedo, pero lo quieres tanto como yo.

Dejó sus tragos en la mesa y se dejó caer en su asiento. Los nervios la consumían y no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba volver con él. Era como si todo su cuerpo le exigiera tenerlo cerca.

-¿Estás bien, Rubia? – Preguntó Bella al notar la cara de frustración de Rosalie. - ¿Ocurrió algo?

- Emmett está aquí chicas.

Alice y Bella se miraron. Una sonrisa cómplice apareció en sus rostros. Misión "Mejor amiga" en práctica.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó Alice como si nada y mostrando muy poco interés. - ¿Dónde está? – Comenzó a mirar por el bar de manera aburrida, como si nada pudiese interesarle más que su trago.

-En la barra.

-Oh…

Bella miró en dirección a la barra y lo vio. Su profesor, además de ser muy bueno enseñando, era un bombón. Lástima que no fuese de su gusto personal, pero Rosalie parecía de lo más interesada en él y no era necesario sumar peras y manzanas. Había que hacer algo para que la Rubia y el oso gigante se acercaran un poco más.

Siguió observando. Fijándose en cada movimiento de él, cuando lo vio. El chico del cabello cobrizo que se dedicaba a observarla durante las clases estaba ahí con su profesor. Al otro no lo conocía, pero era bastante guapo. Rubio, leonino, alto y con el mismo tono de piel que sus acompañantes. Ella debía de admitirlo. Hace mucho tiempo que no había visto hombres más guapos que aquel trío que destilaba belleza.

Pero el cobrizo la asustaba. No entendía que tenía en su contra. Cuando la miraba parecía molesto, incluso parecía que la detestaba. Era tan extraño y misterioso. Algo en él la atraía como un imán. Quería saber quién era, quería conocerlo. Pero su mirada tan profunda la atemorizaba.

"_¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mi?" _

No podía dejar de mirarlo. Estaba totalmente hipnotizada con su belleza. Él era perfecto. Cada gesto, cada movimiento la llamaban a saber más, a buscarle. Estaba tan concentrada en como actuaba, que cuando él volteó y sus miradas chocaron, el corazón de Bella comenzó a latir a un ritmo acelerado. Sus ojos verdes parecían no querer soltarla.

"_Si Preciosa… Estoy aquí, acechándote como siempre… ¿Quieres probar la locura en mis brazos? Sí. Lo quieres… Deja de resistirte a mi… Tarde o temprano serás mía… Lo quiera o no…" _

Edward sonrió de lado y levanto su copa en su dirección. Brindando por ella, por su belleza y por que pronto caería. Él sabía claramente que ella lo deseaba. Ese adorable sonrojo en su rostro la delataba.

Bella actuó por inercia. Levantó el vaso del que bebía y brindó con él.

"_¿Quieres jugar, cariño?... Perfecto… A este juego podemos jugar los dos…"_

Ay, pequeña Bella Swan. No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo. Tarde o temprano te vas a dar cuenta del error tan grande que acabas de cometer. Darle alas al demonio no es lo mejor que pudiste hacer.

La sonrisa de Edward se pronunció aún más. Sabía que tarde o temprano ella daría una señal en su dirección y ese momento por fin había llegado. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad, pero tampoco forzaría las cosas.

"_Tranquila, Preciosa… Todo a su tiempo. ¿Quieres jugar con el demonio?... Vas a perder…"_

-Chicas creo que se me hizo poco mi Margarita – Dijo de pronto Alice, sacando a Bella de su momento perfecto con el guapo chico de ojos verdes – Voy a la barra por otro…

Bella le dedicó una mirada interrogante y Alice solo le giñó el ojo.

"¡Por Dios! El demonio escapó de su guarida… Pobre Rose" Pensó. Sabía perfectamente lo que la pequeña duende haría. Esperaba que Rose no reaccionara mal, pero conocía como era Alice y cuando quería dárselas de Cupido peleaba hasta conseguirlo.

Alice estaba tan emocionada. Tan solo necesitaba encontrar a Emmett y pedirle que se unieran a ellas en el VIP. Si lo conseguía le estaría dando la oportunidad perfecta a la Rubia para que se las jugara con todo por el grandote. Sí. Era una idea genial y no podía fallar.

Casi corría hacia la barra cuando chocó con algo duro y un brazo la envolvió por la cintura para evitar que cayera.

-¿Está usted bien, señorita? – Preguntó. A Alice le temblaron las piernas. Trató por todos los medios no mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Sería posible que…?

-Sí, estoy bien. Gracias. – Trató de soltarse de su firme agarre. Tenía que llegar a hablar con Emmett. En ese momento importaba mucho más Rose…

"_Ahora no… Por favor, aún no…"_

El extraño la ayudó a incorporarse y al percatarse de que no lo miraba puso su fría mano en su barbilla y alzó su rostro para verla.

Era una chica muy linda. Pequeña, sí, pero muy linda.

"_Parece que acabo de encontrar la cena de esta noche…"_

En ese momento Alice, sin poder resistirlo lo miró. Era él, lo sabía. Alto, rubio, ojos azules, pálido. Con un aire infantil y aterrador que la volvía loca. Era él…

"_Por fin… Eres tú… Te vi venir… "_

En el preciso momento en que la pequeña mujer lo miró, su mundo se vino abajo. Más de novecientos años caminando entre mortales. Viviendo una vida vacía, llena de sangre y muertes por doquier. Sin encontrar a quién pondría su mundo al revés y ahora… Ahora cuando solo quería divertirse. Ahora que no esperaba nada. Ahora que sólo quería matar, ella aparecía en su camino como un maldito ángel que venía a castigarlo por todos sus pecados.

Le ardía el cuerpo. Su instinto asesino se multiplicó. Era ella. ¡Maldita sea, era ella! Trató de calmarse. No sabía claramente como debía actuar en esa situación. Lo único que sabía era que no podía hacerle daño. Si lo hacía sería su fin.

-Eres mía… - Gruñó. No podía reconocer su voz. No podía reconocerse a sí mismo. Sólo quería sacar a la chica de ahí y apoderarse de ella.

Alice no apartó sus ojos de él en ningún momento. Pudo ver como sus ojos se volvían totalmente negros y como su respiración se volvía errática. Sin detenerse a pensarlo levantó su mano y acarició el rostro de aquel demoniaco pero hermoso ser, sin miedo alguno. No podía temerle. No después de haberlo esperado por tanto tiempo. Su príncipe azul…

-Lo sé.

"_Los hilos del destino cada vez forman un bordado más entrelazado… Acaba de caer una. Tengan cuidado señoritas… cuando menos lo imaginen una de ustedes será la siguiente… Habré cumplido mi misión y sus vidas dependerán de las decisiones que sean capaces de tomar… Y de las que no…"_

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... A mi la historia me tiene la cabeza hecha un caos!<em>

_Espero con reales ansias cada rw y cada alerta... Los guardo con mucho cariño. ^^_

_Nos vemos pronto... No les prometo nada por que esta semana la universidad me consumirá así que trataré de hacer lo posible por subir pronto =)_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Uf! Costó, pero salió...

Esta semana a sido un completo caos, pero aún así me he dado el tiempo de leer todos sus comentarios y de verdad muchas gracias. Prometo que cuando tenga tiempo trataré de devolverlos. Sus palabras, ideas y todo son muy importantes para mi.

Quiero agradecer a MartiiCullen por betear este capitulo y dejarlo perfecto. Amiga te pasaste =)

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tomo prestados para sacar a relucir las perversas ideas de mi trastornada cabeza._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

"_Bella, cariño. Tuve una pequeña emergencia y necesito irme. Nos vemos en clases. Dile a Rose que no sea mojigata y hable con Emmett y tú… Bueno tú haz lo que quieras. Las amo. -.A.-"_

Debía bastar. Ese mensaje debía bastar. Estaba aterrada y temblaba de pies a cabeza. En lo único que podía pensar luego de que el rubio soltara el fuerte agarre a su cintura, era en mantener lejos a las dos chicas que la acompañaban. Ellas no podían saber de esto. Por lo menos no aún.

El rubio la miraba mientras guardaba su celular en su pequeña cartera de mano. Estaba impaciente. Quería sacarla de ese lugar de una buena vez, pero ella seguía con querer avisar a sus amigas_. Por mi se pueden ir a joder a la mismísima África si quieren…_

La pequeña chica no sabía qué hacer. Su mirada vagaba por todo el lugar, no quería enfrentarse a él. En el momento en que la mágica conexión se rompió pudo pensar claramente las cosas. ¿De verdad sus ojos habían cambiado de esa manera? Se veía como una bestia en plena caza.

Sabía lo que había logrado con sus palabras. Se había entregado sin siquiera preguntar su nombre. Sin siquiera un tiempo para saber quién era él_. ¡Dios, Alice! ¿Por qué eres tan arrebatada?..._

-Me estoy desesperando aquí. – Dijo él, de pronto. No pudo evitar mirarlo. Sus ojos volvían a ser azules. Pudo ver claramente como estos se aclaraban poco a poco. - ¿Podemos largarnos de una buena vez? – Era demandante. Habló con los labios apretados y su voz ronca hizo que le temblaran las rodillas. ¿Era así como se sentiría siempre?

"_Lo siento, Guapo… Las cosas aquí se manejan al estilo Alice Brandon… Tómalo o déjalo"_

-Quieto. – Respondió Alice, poniendo una mano en su pecho_. ¡Santísima mierda! ¿Este tipo es de acero o qué? _Trató de organizar sus ideas y continuó. – Si esperas a que salga por esa puerta contigo, primero necesito unas cuantas respuestas. Quien sabe donde pretendes llevarme, y no estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Lo miró desafiante. Muy en su interior sabía que más tarde las pagaría muy caras. Pero ya que estaba envalentonada por la manera de comportarse del chico, actuó sin pensarlo dos veces.

"_¿Quién te crees que eres, niño? A mí nadie me pone un dedo encima sin que yo de permiso…"_

Él le devolvió la mirada. Amenazándola con esta a que siguiera hablando. Ella por su parte levantó el mentón en un gesto de plena rebeldía. Y eso fue lo que acabó con todo.

El rubio se largó a reír a mandíbula batiente, como si nada de lo que estaba pasando fuera real. Esa chica tenía las agallas suficientes como para causarle un gran dolor de cabeza. Pero era la cosa más graciosa que había visto en años. Estaba ahí muy plantada en frente de él, con una mano en su delicada cintura y mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

"_Así que eres tú… ¿Eres tú por lo que esperé tanto tiempo? ¿Por quién seré capaz de dar hasta mi vida?... ¡Por todos los santos y demonios juntos!... Eres demasiado pequeña para toda la fuerza que demuestras… Pero no podrás conmigo… Ni ahora, ni nunca."_

Dejó de reír y volvió a fijar sus ojos en ella. La rabia en su rostro solo la hacía verse aún más deliciosa para él_. Serás mi perdición, lo sé. _

-Perfecto, niñita. – Dijo en forma despectiva, mientras le regalaba su mejor sonrisa. – Haremos lo que tú digas… Por ahora.

Caminó hacia la salida del bar y se dirigió al parking. Se apoyó en un perfecto Audi TT y esperó a que la pequeña chica se acercara lo suficiente. Si dentro del local pensaba que era hermosa, ahora lo reafirmaba. Ese vestido verde le daba aire sofisticado y a la vez infantil, pero esos zapatos…

La chica era de aquellas que no temían de nada. O si lo hacían, lo ocultaban muy bien, ya que no la vio titubear ni un solo instante. Además la mirada desafiante nunca abandonó su angelical rostro.

"_Eres perfecta. No sabes cuánto… Pero no soy un muñeco, pequeña… Aquí soy yo el que juega sucio…"_

Alice se acercó al rubio. Él era realmente increíble y su masculina belleza estaba mortificándola. Por alguna extraña razón quería correr a él sin detenerse a pensar o medir las consecuencias de sus actos. Había algo extraño en la forma en la que se movía, en la que hablaba, en como la miraba que hacía que todo su cuerpo reaccionara ante él.

-Antes de lo que sea que quieras hablar o hacer conmigo… - Levantó una perfecta ceja y trató de ponerse ansiosa por como la estaba mirando. – Quiero saber algunas cosas de ti, niño.

"_¿Perdón? ¿Niño yo? Por favor no me hagas reír, niñita… Si solo supieras que no tienes ni por asomo la centésima parte de mi edad… A penas eres un bebé en pañales… Un delicioso bebé…"_

-¿Niño? ¿Acabas de llamarme niño? – Realmente era valiente la condenada chiquilla. Nadie en su sano juicio, ni loco, se había atrevido a llamarlo así_. Eres una pequeña con agallas ¿No?_ – Pregunta lo que quieras, preciosa.

-¿Estás seguro? Mi curiosidad es grande…

-Y la mía también. – Dijo el rubio riendo. – Lo que no te aseguro es que vaya a contestarlas.

-Eso es hacer trampa. - _¿Estás jugando conmigo? ¡Por Dios! ¡Eres tan desesperante! _– Quiero respuestas y quiero la verdad.

-La verdad es subjetiva, preciosa.

-Perfecto. Vuelvo donde mis amigas. – Dijo mientras se alejaba unos pasos sin dejar de mirarlo. – Espero que pases una buena noche… Niño.

Vio como ella volteaba y de pronto una rabia más allá de todo lo comprensible se apoderó de él. ¿Quién era ella para dejarlo ahí parado como si él fuese un simple imbécil? ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? Solamente era una simple humana con una suerte increíble. El solo hecho de tenerlo a él amarrado a su vida para siempre, era una maldita suerte. ¿Cómo se atrevía a rechazarlo así?

"_No eres nada ni nadie. ¿Crees que puedes dominarme, pequeña?... Pues tengo noticias para ti. No es tan fácil… El amo y señor soy yo… ¡Solo yo!"_

La pequeña mujer ya estaba cerca de la entrada del bar. Sin siquiera pensarlo se puso delante de ella. Los ojos de Alice se abrieron de manera desmesurada, con miedo_. ¿Cómo pudo…?_

Era realmente aterrador. Sus ojos volvían a arden con fuego negro. Y la miraba como si quisiese acabar con ella de la manera más dolorosa que existiera. En lo único que podía pensar era en huir de ahí, pero no sabía cómo. Él había llegado tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo verlo.

"_¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás asustándome de esta manera?... Tan solo quiero respuestas y seré tuya… Solo eso y nada más"_

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó mientras le temblaba la voz. El pánico estaba apoderándose de ella. Sabía que corría peligro con él, pero ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas necesarias para moverse. - ¿Qué eres?

La bestia en él pugnaba por salir y destruirla. Por perderlo todo y convertirse en una criatura decadente, perdida. Su cabeza daba vueltas de manera vertiginosa. No podía decidirse a actuar. Quería matar, destruir; Besar, amar.

La contradicción estaba volviéndolo loco. Estaba seguro de que dejar salir al animal que trataba de esconder, acabaría con todo.

_No puedes matarla._

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque es todo lo que siempre esperaste._

_Debe haber otra salida._

_No. Sabes que no la hay._

_¡Maldita sea!_

La lucha en su interior seguía, pero poco a poco iba calmando sus ansias de sangre. De _su_ sangre.

-Jasper Witlock. – Gruñó, mientras seguía tratando de serenarse. – Vampiro de profesión, oficio y forma de vida.

La boca de ella se abrió ligeramente. Estaba esperando una respuesta un poco más elaborada. No podía creer que semejante espécimen de hombre fuera un completo lunático. ¿A esto le tenía tanto temor? Este tipo necesitaba ser encerrado en un psiquiátrico y de manera urgente. ¿Vampiro? Sí claro. Como si ella fuese ingenua y estúpida.

-¿Vampiro? Ok, cariño. – Dijo más tranquila. Y pensar que casi sufre un paro cardiaco hace tan solo unos minutos. – Mira de verdad no estoy de humor para tus estupideces.

-No es una estupidez.

-¿Esperas que te crea ese estúpido cuento? - ¡Por Dios, este tipo está loco! Los vampiros no existían más que en la mente de Stoker. Además ella solo tenía la cara de tonta, eso no significaba que lo fuera. – A ver, dime… ¿Cuántos años tienes, Vampiro? – Dijo esto moviendo las manos como si estuviese hechizando algo. La situación pasó de ser de terrible horror, a una humorada sin sentido. – Porque… ¿Te digo algo? Yo soy bruja desde hace diez segundo atrás…

La siguió mirando con el disgusto enmarcado en su rostro perfecto. No podía creer que esa niña le estuviese tomando el pelo. ¿Quería pruebas? Bien, las tendría. ¿Quería preguntar? Perfecto. Tendría todas las respuestas del mundo. De la misma forma en que él estaba irrevocablemente atado a ella, también lo estaba ella de él. Por lo que de su boca no se escaparía absolutamente nada.

"_Los juegos del destino son muy complicados y peligrosos… Si te atreves a jugarlos, ten cuidado. Puede que te encuentres con desagradables sorpresas…"_

Se acercó lentamente y la tomó por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo. Cada terminación nerviosa de ambos cuerpos cobró vida. Era como si realmente estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. En el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron un fulgor dorado brillo en los ojos de ambos.

Jasper lo sabía. Era su primera señal. Ella ya no podría alejarse. La dependencia empezaba ahora.

Los ojos de Jasper se oscurecieron aún más, mientras que Alice no podía dejar de mirarlo. Vio claramente como su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa sexy y como poco a poco sus incisivos crecían. Por alguna extraña razón no tuvo miedo. Sabía que debería estar corriendo a mil kilómetros por hora, lejos de aquel escalofriante ser. Pero una vez más acerco su mano al rostro del vampiro.

-Por favor pídeme que huya… - Dijo, claramente queriendo quedarse. – Dime que no es seguro estar aquí.

-Lo siento. No puedo hacer eso. – Se acercó un poco más y acarició el rostro de la chica, tal como ella lo hacía con él. – Créeme cuando te digo, que desde ahora, corres mucho más peligro lejos de mí.

Alice poco a poco acercaba sus dedos a los colmillos del vampiro, queriendo saber cuán filosos podían ser. Jasper entreabrió sus labios y la dejó actuar a gusto.

-¿Me harás daño? – Preguntó.

-No lo sé, Alice.

La chica sentía como la punta del colmillo se clavaba en la yema de su pulgar, mientras él le respondía. Una pequeña gota de sangre fluyó de la herida y casi sin que se diera cuenta, Jasper la soltó y se alejó de ella.

-¿Por qué te alejas? – Sintió el vacío envolverla como un huracán. La piel le picaba y sentía la necesidad de él, de manera dolorosa. Su lejanía le dolía. -¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?

Sangre. _Su_ sangre. Jasper quería beber de ella como si fuese la preciada agua de un hombre en pleno desierto. Pero no podía hacerlo. No sin que ella lo permitiera primero. No podía dañarla. Todo su sistema actuaba para evitar que la dañara. Debía protegerla de todo, de todos y de él mismo.

"_Si tan solo pudiera explicarte lo que difícil que es esto… Mi instinto de bestia desea maltratarte, desangrarte y saciar la sed de tu sangre… Por otro lado, el que desconozco, solo quiere que estés a salvo… Ni siquiera yo puedo entenderme… Estoy enloqueciendo…"_

-No puedo soportarlo, Alice – La miró suplicante. Era la primera vez que eso ocurría. Ella podía ver la batalla que se estaba luchando en su interior. – Sólo puedo probar tu sangre si tú lo permites. Y no voy a poder contenerme por mucho tiempo.

-Jasper…

-Vete, Alice. Por favor.

Contra todo pronóstico, Alice se acercó a él sin titubear y acercó su dedo herido a su boca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Alice?

-Hazlo, Jasper. Confió en ti. – Le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Dijiste que no me harías daño. – _Sé que no me harás daño. Te vi venir. Te vi junto a mí… Feliz_. - Hazlo.

Él dudo. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Era imposible que todo esto le hubiese resultado tan fácil. Por lo general esto tomaba su tiempo. Sus hermanos eran el claro ejemplo de ello. ¿Por qué ahora era diferente?

Se obligó a dejar de pensar y abrió sus labios. Alice esperó el dolor. Un dolor que jamás llegó. Jasper pasó tiernamente su lengua por la herida, sellándola. Pudo sentir su sabor y eso casi lo enloqueció. El simple hecho de pensar en ella muerta en sus brazos, lo hizo retroceder.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la chica.

-¿Te preocupa?

"No logro entenderlo. No sé por qué… Pero me preocupas más que nada…"

-Sólo me estoy cerciorando. –Respondió secamente. – No tenías buena pinta hace unos momentos.

-¿Buena pinta? – Volvió a reír sin dejar de mirarla. Se acercó un poco más y acarició su cabello en punta. _Hermosa_. – Soy un hombre demasiado guapo como para solo tener "buena pinta", Alice…

Si. Era un idiota. Un completo imbécil. El perfecto momento mágico, destruido por un maldito ególatra. Y ella que pensaba que el encontrarlo sería único. Pero no. Su adonis no era más que un tipo muy seguro de sí mismo, petulante y… Y un vampiro. ¡_Perfecto!_

-¿Podrías decirme cómo es que sabes mi nombre? – _Idiota sabelotodo…_

-Simple, Alice. – Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y luego la besó. Tierna y pausadamente. Luchando con las ganas de poseerla como un maldito animal. _Ya habrá tiempo, cálmate… - _Tu y yo estamos conectados. Desde hoy somos uno.

* * *

><p>Bella se acercó a la barandilla, buscando a Alice. Era demasiado extraño que su pequeña amiga hubiese tenido una "urgencia" a estas horas de la noche. Además era la primera en quejarse si alguien se marchaba antes de tiempo de las reuniones. ¿Qué había pasado?<p>

Siguió buscando hasta que se dio cuenta que era un caso perdido. Alice había desaparecido tal y como lo había hecho Rose hace unos minutos. Ninguna contestaba su celular, por lo que decidió que era momento de volver a su departamento. Ya se enteraría en que estuvieron esas dos locas durante esa noche.

Se volteó a buscar su boldo y su chaqueta, pero no alcanzó a tomarlas. El chico del extraño cabello cobrizo estaba sentado en su mesa, bebiendo una cerveza.

-Disculpa, pero aún no me voy – Dijo un poco molesta. Este tipo, primero la molestaba con sus malditas miradas furibundas y ahora se sentaba en su mesa, sin permiso y mirándola como si ella fuese un trozo de carne. – Puedes ocupar la mesa cuando lo haga.

- No es necesario que lo hagas, Guapa. – Respondió. Bella casi se queda sin aire. Esa voz. Ella la conocía de algún lugar. Intentó hacer la conexión, pero no podía. _La próxima vez, Bellie vas a beber menos. Los margaritas no quieren ser tus amigos_. - ¿Por qué no te sientas y charlamos un momento?

Si. Definitivamente ella conocía esa voz. _Vamos, piensa Bella. ¿Dónde la escuchaste antes? _Pero por más que lo intentaba la respuesta se le escurría como agua entre los dedos.

Edward no hacía más que observarla. Podía ver en sus ojos color chocolate, como los engranajes en su cabeza, trabajan a la velocidad de la luz. Iba a reconocerlo, lo sabía. Comenzó a sentirse incómodo por como lo miraba. Si ella se daba cuenta que era él quien compartía sus tortuosos sueños, lo mataría.

Pero al parecer eso no ocurriría esa noche…

-Lo siento. Pero no hablo con desconocidos - Dijo, muy pagada de sí misma. _Engreída._ – Y como soy una buena niña, me iré a casa y no perderé mi tiempo con idiotas. Adiós.

Sin dejarlo responder, agarró sus cosas y se largó del bar dejándolo solo.

La chiquilla era una maldita espina en su bota. Era tan desagradable que le entraban ganas de quitarle esas formas a nalgadas. A la primera oportunidad que tuviera no lo dudaría. ¿Qué demonios había pasado con la tierna niña de trenzas que corría por el patio de su casa? ¿Por qué ya no era tierna con él?

"_No debiste alejarte tanto… Debiste quedarte de forma visible en su vida por más tiempo… La muy desgraciada te trata con el taco de sus sexys zapatos y tú dejaste que eso pasara. ¡Eres un completo idiota!"_

"Habían pasado exactamente once años desde aquel día en el que la encontró. Once largos años en los que había esperado incansablemente hasta este momento. Se prometió a sí mismo que no la tocaría hasta que saliera del alero de su padre, o hasta que fuera lo suficiente mayor, para aceptarlo.

Isabella apenas tenía nueve el día que él la encontró jugando en un pequeño claro en Forks. Su padre estaba en el río pescando, disfrutando de los días libres que se había tomado luego de que Renné se alejara de sus vidas; mientras que la pequeña castaña recogía lilas para hacerle un regalo a su madre y así lograr que volviera. _Inocente._

Él volvía de una muy gratificante caza. Debía encontrar a Carlisle para hablar de una zona en la que abundaban los osos pardos. Emmett estaría feliz y lo más probable es que Esme pudiese acompañarlos la próxima vez.

El sol en lo alto, hacía del paisaje algo digno de admirar. Cada flor, cada árbol, cada trinar de los pájaros, hicieron que se recostara sobre el colchón de flores a admirar la belleza del lugar. Cerró sus ojos y agudizó aún más sus otros sentidos. Pero al parecer no lo logró del todo…

-¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó una tierna voz a su lado. - ¿Qué haces en mi prado?

Edward se sobresaltó. ¿En qué momento esa pequeña niña se le había acercado tanto? La observó detenidamente mientras ella seguía cortando flores. Era bastante bonita. Su pelo color chocolate hasta la cintura bailaba al son del viento y su pálida piel brillaba con la luz del sol.

-Lo siento. No sabía que este prado te pertenecía. – Dijo de forma amable.

-Sip, es mío. Mi mamá me lo regaló. – Contestó aún sin mirarlo. – Mi papá está pescando, mientras recojo flores para ella. ¿Son lindas, verdad?

Acercó las flores al rostro del aquel extraño y por primera vez lo miró. Y él no supo que responder.

"_Tú eres hermosa… Intocable e imposiblemente hermosa…"_

En ese preciso instante el mundo, tal como Edward lo conocía dejó de existir. Su muerto corazón volvió a la vida por unos segundos para dejar ir un último latido. Sus ojos ardían. Y la bestia en él se tensó, lista para atacar.

La pequeña bajó la mirada y tomó una flor más. Él observaba cada movimiento. Todo. No podía creer que el destino fuera tan cruel. ¡Era una niña! No podría tomarla, no podría alejarla de su familia… ¡No podía hacer absolutamente nada!

La niña volvió a mirarlo y ahí estaba. Un precioso fulgor dorado apareció en sus ojos. Él sabía que por los suyos había pasado lo mismo. Era ella. No había la menor duda de ello.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó ella de repente. Seguía mirando, pero esta vez su mirada reflejaba la curiosidad típica de un niño. Esa curiosidad que los hace querer saber todo y el por qué de todo. _Eres sencillamente perfecta…_

-Soy Edward. – Respondió con la voz rasposa. Aún no lograba entender por qué no atacaba. Todo en él lo llamaba a hacerlo. Pero seguía ahí, petrificado y anhelante. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?

La niña le sonrió. Se puso de pie y lanzó las flores al aire, logrando que cayeran sobre los dos. Comenzó a bailar bajó de ellas, esperando a que la última flor tocara el verde suelo. No podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba hipnotizado con cada uno de sus movimientos.

"_Maldita la hora en que te encontré… Si tan solo fueras mayor…"_

-Me llamo Isabella. – Contestó ella mientras seguía girando. – Pero mi papi me dice Bella. "

Edward sacudió su cabeza. No era tiempo para ese tipo de recuerdos. Él ya no era el vampiro bueno que fue en ese tiempo. Se había convertido en un monstruo. Un maldito ser sin sentimientos, y todo por culpa de esa engreída chiquilla.

Buscaría la manera de que ella pagara por lo que había hecho. El desearla lo había trastornado de tal manera, que ya no lograba recordar las cosas que lo hacían feliz en ese entonces. Todo era distinto. Luminoso. Entonces apareció ella y su mundo se fue cuesta abajo. La ansiedad lo destruía cada vez. Razón por la que se alejó de ella cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Buscó a Emmett y lo encontró sentado en la barra conversando con la rubia, su aplicada estudiante que lo traía como un baboso. No llevaba ni una semana de haberse topado con ella y estaba tan enamorado como Ulises de Penélope. Idiota.

Terminó su cerveza y salió del bar. No tenía ganas de soportar a nadie, y mucho menos a Emmett con su tono meloso de oso cariñosito.

Tenía mejores planes. Esta noche sería memorable. Iba a cobrarse con creces el desaire de Isabella.

-Vamos a ver si desde hoy puedes volver a dormir…

* * *

><p><em>Uff... Espero que Edward no cometa una locura de la que se pueda arrepentir... Es un poco loco ¿No creen?<em>

_Muchas, muchas gracias por leer! Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Amo escribir sobre Alice y Jasper... xD_

_Bueno en fin... Espero con ansias sus comentarios. Realmente alegran mi día a día..._

_Besos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Bueno por fin logré sentarme y escribir... Mi cabecita loca no quería cooperar conmigo. Batallamos bastante, pero por fin salió algo...

Gracias a todas por sus reviews y alertas. Sé que no he contestado ninguno, pero es solo por una cosa de tiempo, pero sepan que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos y que los guardo con mucho cariño ^^ Son realmente mi energía positiva, que me ayuda a seguir escribiendo =)

Quiero agradecer a MartiiCullen por el tiempo que le da a esta historia. Esta semana no le pedí que la corrigiera por que hay cosas más importantes en las que tiene que estar. Amiga, muchas gracias por todo! Fue tan lindo verte! Espero de todo corazón que nos veamos de nuevo =) Mi corazón está contigo en este momento y siempre.

También quiero agradecer a las lectoras fantasmas, que se dan el tiempito de leer =)

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo para crear esta loca historia. _

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo V<p>

Una semana. Una maldita semana llevaba sin poder conciliar el sueño. Después de tres días de constantes pesadillas, donde una y otra vez era perseguida, herida y poseída de forma animal; decidió que no volvería a acercar su cabeza a la almohada.

Las marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos, demostraban el horrible estado en el que se encontraba. Estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal e incluso mucho más delgada. Apenas si probaba bocado y el café se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

Además las clases iban de mal en peor. En Literatura I debía soportar las miraditas de anhelo entre Emmett y Rosalie; al parecer les era imposible mantenerse alejados mucho tiempo. Definitivamente tanto amor volando en el aire la enfermaba aún más.

Esa semana había sido una mierda total. Lo único bueno habían sido las llamadas de Charlie. Su padre se preocupaba por todo. A su princesa no podía faltarle absolutamente nada. Pero por sobre todo no podía faltarle él.

-_Cariño ¿Has estado bien?_ – Preguntó esa mañana, preocupado al darse cuenta de que el ánimo de su hija era más bajo que de costumbre _- ¿Quieres que viaje a verte?_

-¡Papá! – Respondió, ya cansada de las insistencias diarias de su viejo por venir y cuidar de ella. _¡No soy una niña!_ Se estaba comenzando a molestar. Charlie era demasiado sobreprotector. – Estoy bien. Es solo que la universidad es complicada. No te preocupes ¿Sí?

_-Pequeña. Por favor, si necesitas algo…_

-Te llamaré, Charlie. Lo prometo.

-_Está bien. Te llamó mañana, princesa._ – Respondió resignado. Su pequeña bebé había crecido más de la cuenta en solo tres semanas. La extrañaba, pero sabía que era hora de que abriera sus alas y volará lejos del nido. – _Te amo…_

- Y yo a ti, Charlie…

Cortó la llamada y guardó su móvil en su bolso y caminó hacia la salida del campus. Era hora de hacer algo con su pequeño "problema" de sueño. No estaba dispuesta a seguir sufriendo el martirio de verse como un maldito zombi. Camino a Starbucks, pidió su dosis de cappuccino diaria y volvió a la universidad.

Días antes había hecho una cita con uno de los psicólogos del campus, decidida a medicarse si era necesario. Además de buscar la clara confirmación de que se estaba volviendo totalmente loca.

El doctor Aro Vulturi era uno de los mejores psicólogos de Seattle e impartía clases en la universidad, además de eso ayudaba a los alumnos con problemas, por lo cual siempre tenía tiempo para aquellos que pidieran consejo., mientras tuviesen cita previa.

En la desesperación, y al no querer que Charlie se enterara al visitar a un médico en su consulta privada, Isabella decidió que lo mejor era buscar ayuda donde fuese menos llamativo. Mientras solo lo supiera ella, el psicólogo y su almohada, todo estaría perfecto.

-Buenas tardes. – Saludó a la chica que estaba sentada tras un pequeño mesón, fuera de la oficina de Aro Vulturi. – Soy Isabella Swan y tengo una cita con el Sr. Vulturi.

La mujer la observó de pies a cabeza, examinándola. Isabella se removió incomoda ante esto. ¿Quién se creía para mirarla de esa forma? A su parecer no era más que una chica simple. Normal. Por lo que se veía era más bien bajita y sin mucho brillo. Su cabello rubio estaba atado en un moño alto y sus ojos celestes seguían sin quitarle la vista de encima.

"_Maldita bruja… ¿Piensas que por estar detrás de ese mesón eres más importante?... Si claro, no me hagas reír… Estoy segura que estás ahí solo porque te la montas con mi psicólogo. Bicho"_

-Claro. Mi nombre es Jane y soy su asistente. – Dijo sin dejar de mirarla como a un insecto. – El Sr. Vulturi la está esperando. Por favor, pase.

No contestó. No tenía intensiones de hacerlo. La tipa era insufrible. Caminó a paso seguro y sin tocar, entró en la oficina de su nuevo loquero.

Era un lugar bastante oscuro. Las cortinas estaban cerradas por completo y la iluminación no era la óptima. Sin lugar a dudas, esa oficina espantaba a cualquiera que se acercara. Había libros por doquier, además de carpetas de archivos. El Dr. Vulturi se encontraba acostado en el típico sillón del paciente, tarareando una melodía que ella desconocía.

"_O soy yo, o este es el tipo más raro que he visto en mi vida"_

Se podría decir muchas cosas de ese hombre, menos que era un viejo detestable, como le describían algunos. A pesar de tener entre cuarenta y cincuenta años, Aro Vulturi era lo suficientemente guapo, como para que todas sus alumnas y pacientes sucumbieran ante él.

Su largo y liso cabello negro llegaba hasta sus hombros de manera sencillamente perfecta. Su rostro, enmarcado por unas gruesas cejas, era una pequeña muestra del pecado en su fase más primitiva. Animal. Y esos labios…

Él seguía tarareando mientras a ella se le caía la baba.

"_Ahora me explico la mirada de bicho aplastado de la tal Jane… ¡Este tipo grita sexo hasta por los poros!... Me va a dar algo… Lo sé… Agua, por favor… "_

-Señorita Swan. –Dijo él sin abrir sus ojos y sin moverse. – Estaba esperándola…

Su voz era como una perfecta sinfonía. Abrumada por cómo se sentía en ese momento, no fue capaz de decir absolutamente nada.

"_Ahora sí está confirmado… Estoy demente."_

-Lo sie… Lo siento. Dr. Vulturi – Dijo atropelladamente, mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas y de calmar un poco su corazón, que en esos momentos parecía estar bailando la conga. – No debí entrar sin antes tocar…

Aro se levantó del sillón. Era lo suficientemente alto como para sacarle por lo menos dos cabezas a ella. Su atlético cuerpo, cubierto por una simple camisa blanca y por unos muy ajustado pantalones negros, era una obra de arte merecedora de toda su atención.

Pero había algo, que la atraía aún más que todo. Sus ojos. Sus ojos eran grises.

Por poco y le da un infarto. El tipo era demasiado caliente para su propio bien. Los pensamientos más obscenos pasaron por su mente en ese momento y sintió como su cara comenzó a colorearse.

"_Estoy muerta… Es el fin…"_

-Tranquila. – Respondió sonriéndole. – Aquí la única que toca la puerta es Jane. No es que importe.

-Claro…

Su cerebro no quería cooperar con ella en ese momento. Estaba demasiado ocupado procesando la imagen que tenía al frente. _Si Alice y Rose estuvieran aquí…_

-Bueno, Isabella… - Dijo Aro, sacándola de su estupor y volviendo a sonreírle. – Cuéntame que es lo que te trae a la cueva del lobo…

Cerca de una hora después, Isabella le había contado hasta como se había fracturado el meñique cuando tenía ocho años. Era demasiado fácil hablar con él. Sonreía y le ayudaba a entender muchas cosas, explicándole las cosas como si todo fuera lo más fácil del mundo. Definitivamente el prestigio que tenía, era totalmente merecido. Era fantástico.

Le contó absolutamente todo acerca de sus horribles pesadillas. Se sonrojó furiosamente en los momentos donde tenía que mencionar lo pasional de algunos de aquellos sueños, pero aún así no dudo en hacerlo. Él irradiaba confianza como nadie que hubiese conocido antes. Si ni siquiera había sido capaz de hablarlo con Alice…

-Bueno, Bella. Lo primero que quiero que hagas es que te calmes. –dijo después de escucharla atentamente. – Es obvio que estas pesadillas te tienen alterada, pero eso no es sano, solo lo empeoran.

-Lo sé, pero es que no poder dormir combinado con la universidad. Es demasiado.

-Puedo entenderlo. – Se rascó la barbilla mientras seguía observando a la muchacha. Era totalmente fascinante. – Pero no voy a darte medicamentos para ayudarte a dormir.

Isabella se sorprendió. ¿No habría píldoras milagrosas para ella? ¿Por qué?

-Pero… Pero es que de verdad las necesito… - Un pequeño gemido de frustración se escapó de su garganta. ¿Qué haría ahora? Si seguía sin dormir lo más probable es que terminara muerta. – ¡Si sigo sin dormir dentro de poco no podré ni siquiera moverme!

-Quiero que entiendas esto, Isabella – Respondió él con voz dura y firme. – No puedo medicarte si no descubro que es lo que está causando tu insomnio. De hecho, por lo que he escuchado, no duermes por que le temes a tus sueños. Esto no es un cuadro médico. Eres tú.

Lo entendía. Pero aun así pensaba que las pastillas la ayudarían un poco. No quería ser terca, ya que el profesional era él, pero tenía que encontrar algo, que al menos, la tuviese tranquila.

-Quizás los somníferos me ayuden a no tener pesadillas…

-Sabes que no será así. Por el contrario, será peor para ti el intentar despertar, Bella. Piénsalo.

Tenía razón. El simple hecho de no poder despertar de eso la aterraba aún más que las mismas pesadillas. Tendría que poner su mente en otras cosas. No podía seguir comportándose como una maldita cobarde. Estaba decidido, iba a dormir a como diera lugar y que se jodieran los estúpidos sueños. No era un chiquilla débil, ni nada por el estilo. Era Isabella Swan y unos simples sueños feos no podrían con ella.

-Tiene razón, Doc. – Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y Aro reía. – Son solo unas pesadillas.

-Eso espero. ¿Vendrás de nuevo? – Preguntó levantando una perfecta ceja. Si. Definitivamente el tipo era sexy. - ¿Quizás podríamos tratar un poco más tu caso.

-Claro. –Respondió ella más alegre de lo normal. – Próxima semana, misma hora.

-Le avisaré a Jane. – Se levantó y camino a abrirle la puerta. – Nos vemos, Isabella.

Ella sonrió y se marchó. Aro la observó desaparecer por el pasillo y entonces miró a Jane.

-Quiero que los llames. Los quiero a los dos aquí en dos horas. Es urgente, Jane.

-Sí, señor.

Ya más tranquila, en su departamento, Bella convocó a las chicas. Si quería sacarse toda mierda que la rodeaba de encima, las necesitaría. ¿Quién mejor que sus dos locas amigas, para hacerla olvidar?

Sabía lo preocupadas que ellas estaban por su actual estado y no quería seguir escuchándolas mientras trataban de cuidarla de forma excesiva. Sólo quería unas botellas de cerveza, palomitas de maíz, unas buenas películas y la típica charla tonta.

Pero al llamarlas descubrió, muy a su pesar, que ninguna de las dos estaba disponible.

Rosalie se encontraba con Emmett esa noche en el mismo bar donde había comenzado a hablar de manera más intima. La rubia había convencido al profesor, de manera muy fácil, para que fueran amigos fuera del campus, a lo que él no opuso resistencia. Se notaba con solo mirarlo que estaba totalmente enganchado a la modelito de su nueva amiga.

Por otro lado, Alice estaba de lo más misteriosa. Lo único que ella y Rose sabían, era que había estado saliendo con un chico la última semana y que él ocupaba casi todo su tiempo. De hecho había faltado tres días seguidos y al volver no había dado explicaciones. Estaba bastante extraña.

Había momentos en los que su mirada se perdía en el horizonte y como si fuera un resorte, se levantaba y se iba diciendo que la necesitaban en otra parte. Además se veía casi tan cansada como Bella, pero aún así intentaba actuar como siempre.

Algo escondía el duendecillo y ella estaba empeñada en saberlo. Habían sido amigas por demasiado tiempo como para no darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba metida en algo serio. Antes de su salida a ese bar, Alice era un huracán que arrasaba con todo a su paso y ahora después de que se separaran ese día, sin aviso previo, se había transformado en alguien extremadamente serio y callado para su gusto.

Lo había comentado con Rose y ella estaba de acuerdo. Necesitaban tener una plática de amigas lo antes posible, pero no sería esa noche.

"_Son unas malvadas… Ahora que tienen a alguien con quien calentar sus camas me abandonan… Las extraño…"_

En fin. Si las chicas no tenían tiempo ese día, no se quedaría esperando en su cama a que las pesadillas vinieran por ella. Decidió que lo mejor sería salir a caminar un rato. Cerca de del edificio donde vivía había un pequeño parque con varios cafés y restaurantes rodeándolo.

La noche estaba realmente agradable para la época y cenar fuera le vendría bastante bien. Quizás hasta conociera gente nueva.

"_Es hora de salir y vivir…"_

Se vistió con unos jeans y una camisa negra ajustada. Soltó su cabello y se maquillo ligeramente. Calzó sus zapatos negros de tacón y se puso su chaqueta. Era el momento perfecto para salir a conocer un poco más de su nueva ciudad. ¿Quién podría decir que no se podría encontrar el amor en una noche tan especial?

Envalentonada y un poco más contenta que en los últimos días, salió a ver que le traería de especial esa noche.

"_Tranquila. Las cosas llegan cuando menos lo imaginas. Las buenas… Y las malas también…"_

* * *

><p>No había caso. No podía estar tranquilo. La ansiedad lo estaba matando. Por alguna razón que desconocía, Isabella había salido de su radar por cerca de dos horas aquella tarde. No pudo sentirla, no pudo olerla. Nada. Y eso lo estaba matando.<p>

La idea de que algo malo pudiese pasarle antes de que lo reconociera, lo volvía loco.

Solo pudo calmarse cuando volvió a sentirla. La vio salir del campus mas tarde de lo normal y una radiante sonrisa adornaba su cansado rostro. A pesar de todo por lo que la había hecho pasar durante los últimos días, ella seguía siendo hermosa, perfecta. Su propio demonio.

-Ahí estás, maldita bruja…

La siguió. Durante todo el camino de vuelta a su hogar observó cada paso, cada movimiento. Todo.

La maldita sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro y eso solo hacía que su rabia creciera. ¿Qué era lo que la tenía tan feliz? Era imposible que fuese por algo de la universidad, ya que él estaba al tanto de todo cuanto hacia. Las conversaciones con su padre tampoco podían ser, porque nunca se mostraba tan feliz después de ellas.

Por algo que tuviese que ver con sus amigas tampoco era probable. Él sabía de primera mano en que se encontraban aquellas chicas como para que su repentina felicidad fuese causada por ellas.

¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué ocultaba Isabella Swan? ¿Por qué parecía no afectarle su falta de sueño?

Él era consciente de los esfuerzos que la humana hacia por no dormir. La vio sufrir por días. Y aún así ahí estaba ella muy campante con una sonrisa en los labios.

"_Solo estás empeorando todo, bruja… Si crees que puedes contra mi estás equivocada… Ahora verás lo que puedo llegar a hacer… Tus risitas solo me provocan a ser aún más maldito…"_

* * *

><p>El viento golpeaba su rostro. Se había sentado en un pequeño banco del parque a observar cómo, a pesar de ser de noche, muchos padres con sus hijos aún disfrutaban de juegos y risas. Todo la hacía sentirse mejor. Los recuerdos de los años felices que vivió con Charlie, luego de la huída de Renée, habían sido los mejores de su vida. Su padre había hecho de todo para que a ella nunca le faltara absolutamente nada.<p>

A pesar de que le hacía falta su madre, nunca se permitió extrañarla. Ella les había causado mucho daño como para perder el tiempo en esas tonterías. Con su padre tenía el amor y el cariño suficiente y no necesitaba nada más. Nada de esa mujer.

Se levantó y se dirigió a uno de los restaurantes que había cerca. Tenía hambre. Demasiada. Llevaba tantos días sin probar bocado que quizás se haría daño comiendo ahora, pero no le importó demasiado.

Se instaló en un pequeño lugar de comida italiana que tenía mesas ubicadas al exterior y pidió lasaña y una copa de vino. Se encontraba en el cielo. Devoró cada bocado y disfrutó del vino como no lo había hecho en días.

-¿Disculpa? – Dijo una suave voz masculina a su lado.

Un hombre de no más de veinte años la miraba amablemente. Era moreno, altísimo y muy guapo. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y le sonreía como si acabase de ver al sol salir en plena noche.

-¿Necesitas algo? – Preguntó ella mientras lo miraba divertida.

-La verdad. Solo necesito una cosa. – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Se veía que era un tipo simpático y definitivamente no le molestaba un poco de compañía en esos momentos.

-Claro. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-¿Me concederías el honor de acompañar a este pobre hombre a cenar?

Isabella rió. Si. El tipo era simpático y además gracioso. Pero seguía dudando.

"_Tú misma lo dijiste antes de salir… Es hora de salir y vivir"_

Lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te acompañaría feliz, pero ya casi he terminado de cenar. – Dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-No te preocupes, yo también. ¿Quizás podríamos compartir una conversación, mientras pedimos un café?

-Claro ¿Por qué no? - Respondió ella ofreciéndole su mano en forma de saludo. – Isabella Swan. Es un placer.

Él tomó su mano y la besó.

-Jacob Black. El placer es todo mío.

Fue la mejor idea salir esa noche. Isabella se divirtió mucho charlando con Jacob. No podía parar de reír. El chico era divertidísimo y ella estaba totalmente encantada con él.

Luego de intercambiar números de teléfono, se despidieron prometiendo volver a verse para compartir un café.

"_Un nuevo amigo… Ves, Bella… Salir sola esta noche no fue del todo malo… "_

Sonriendo volvió a su departamento. Después de una larga semana, en la que todo salió mal, por fin esa noche, durmió sin pesadillas.

* * *

><p>En la oscuridad de una oficina del campus universitario, tres hombres se reunían a planear lo que quizás cambiaria la vida de muchos. Dos de ellos no podían ponerse de acuerdo, mientras que el tercero observaba por la ventana, sin dar opinión al respecto.<p>

-No podemos permitir que esto siga ocurriendo. Es hora de poner resistencia.

-Lo sabemos. Pero no podemos delatarnos. Eso sería lo peor que podría pasarnos.

-¿Lo peor? ¿Estás demente? Lo peor que podría pasarnos es que sigan obteniendo todo lo que quieren.

-No es momento para perder la cabeza y lo sabes. Si actuamos ahora, podríamos causar más daño que esos monstruos.

-¡Perfecto! Dejemos que hagan lo que quieran. Ya cayó una estudiante de esta facultad. ¿Es que eso no te impacienta? ¿Puedes solamente pasar por el lado de esa niña sin hacer nada? ¡Están consumiendo su vida!

-Lo sé. Pero no por eso voy a poner en peligro a todos los demás. Para ganar una batalla es necesario perder a algunos…

-Entonces eres tan asesino como esos malditos.

El hombre que miraba por la ventana se acercó a ellos, logrando que dejaran de discutir. Se sentó y observó a sus compañeros. Unos minutos después de razonar lo que era mejor en ese momento, habló.

-No es necesario crear un conflicto entre nosotros, hermanos.

-¿Un conflicto? A la misma mier…

-Silencio. Vamos por buen camino. Podemos poner a Isabella de nuestro lado. La chica no es para nada dócil y eso puede jugar en nuestro favor.

-¿Piensas utilizarla?

-Sí. Ella es valiosa y lo saben. Con ella de nuestra parte podemos hacer que los malnacidos caigan.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Ella nos será de mucha utilidad. Mientras el vampiro no pueda controlarla, es nuestra y mientras lo sea, acabaremos con ellos.

-Si tú lo dices… ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Ya lo verás… Déjalo todo en mis manos. Por el momento necesito que se acerquen a ella. Necesito que confíe en nosotros de manera absoluta.

-Eso es fácil.

-Entonces… Dejen de perder el tiempo. Tenemos muy poco y necesito tener a Isabella en mis manos lo antes posible.

* * *

><p><em>Como se complica todo de a poco ¿No?<em>

_¿Qué será lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Quienes serán estos misteriosos tipos?_

_Muchas gracias por leer! Espero con ansias leer todos sus reviews ^^ me encantan sus comentarios =)_

_Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización._

_Cariños!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Hoy es un día especial, por así decirlo... Estoy Feliz! Tanto que les tengo una sorpresa! ^^

Estos días he recibido muchas alertas y muchos reviews, los cuales me han alegrado de sobre manera y tengo que agradecer a It Is You Butterfly, quién les recomendó a sus lectoras mi historia... De verdad, muchas, muchas gracias!

He leído todos sus comentarios y como siempre los guardo en un lugar muy especial de mi corazón...

Quiero agradecer a mi Alfiwis MartiiCullen... Que en estos momento está ausente, pero que siempre está ahí para mi aunque se esté volando la cebeza entre tanto estudio...

Bueno antes del "mini capitulo" quiero decirles a todas quienes preguntaron por los días de actualización que no tengo un día fijo. Lo que sí es que entre los jueves y los domingos habrá actualización sí o sí, y daré aviso y si es que no me es posible ^^

_Disclaimer: Como siempre los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia me pertenece por completo y está prohibida su reproducción._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Capítulo VI<p>

Las cosas nunca suceden como uno espera. En estos momentos, Edward Cullen eran consciente de eso.

Por primera vez, en toda su larga existencia, se sentía derrotado. Pensó que mantener a raya a una simple humana sería cosa de coser y cantar, pero las cosas nunca estuvieron más lejos de ser así. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

Llevaba dos semanas tratando, sin resultado, de seguir con su malvado plan, sin resultados. La maldita chiquilla estaba bloqueándolo, lo que lo tenía al borde la locura. El instinto asesino, las ganas de destrozar su bello cuello eran tan grandes, como las ganas que tenía de poseerla.

Era totalmente imposible que una humana pudiese bloquear los efectos de un vampiro y mucho menos es había un lazo uniéndolos para siempre. Al contrario, la conexión entre ellos debería potenciar aún más sus facultades, pudiendo hasta comunicarse con ella mentalmente, cómo lo hacía Jasper y la pequeña molestosa de Alice.

Se sentía acabado. Las cosas nunca se habían salido de control de esa manera. Siempre había una última pelea, una última batalla que ganar y él no era un perdedor y mucho menos se rendía ante algo. Si algo había aprendido durante esos largos años añorándola, era que nada ni nadie podía quitarle lo que por derecho le pertenecía… _Ella._

Ni siquiera ella misma podría hacerlo.

"_Te odio… Cada día que pasa, cada segundo… Acabaste con todo lo que era, con todo lo que tenía… Maldita maldición… Porque eso es lo que es, una maldición que me amarra a ti… Si tan solo pudiese seguir existiendo sin ti… "_

"_Pero no quiero vivir sin ti…"_

La seguía a todas partes. Pasaba las noches observándola dormir tranquila y sin siquiera despertarse cuando se acomodaba a su lado y acariciaba su rostro. Al contrario, de una u otra forma, se acercaba a él abrazándolo.

La primera noche en la que se acercó lo suficiente, Isabella de manera instintiva puso su mano en su pecho, mientras una sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro. Estaba en shock. Nunca antes lo había tocado y eso lo asombraba. El calor de su cuerpo contrastando con su fría anatomía. De cierta manera estaba maravillado con las sensaciones que ella le provocaba. No era algo sexual. Era una calidez que lo recorría en forma de corriente eléctrica, tan fuerte que lo dejaba a ratos sin sentido, perdido en las sensaciones, en ella… _Era el cielo…_

Desde ese día, cada noche se acostaba a su lado y esperaba que ella se acomodara en su pecho. Lo que no demoraba en ocurrir. Ella lo buscaba…

Aún así trataba de entrar en sus sueños. Al comienzo seguía con las mismas intenciones de dañarla y hacerla pagar por todo lo que había tenido que vivir y soportar por ella. La rabia seguía consumiéndolo y era incapaz de verlo de otra manera.

Intentaba convencerse de que ella no tenía la culpa. Sabía que era así. Ella era tan inocente, pero aún así no podía evitar que todo lo malo se filtrara en él, haciendo que la odiara con toda su maldita alma.

"_¿Por qué, Isabella?... Yo nunca fui un monstruo… Nunca dañé a nadie hasta que tú apareciste en mi vida… Sé que no puedo culparte, pero no puedo evitarlo… ¡Malditas ansias!... ¡Maldito de mi por no poder controlarme!... Eras tan solo una niña… Mi pequeña niña…"_

Esa noche, después de que la rabia lo consumiera por completo; después de matar a tres inocentes más, decidió que no podía seguir así.

Mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia el departamento de Isabella, escuchó a un hombre con su guitarra cantando el parque. Por primera vez en años dejó que la música y la letra de la canción calaran profundo en él. La letra era perfecta para ella, la describía como lo que era.

Su pequeña niña escondida entre la oscuridad de su vida y de él mismo. Él era lo peor que podría cruzarse en el camino de Isabella y lo sabía. El quería ser esa luz que la salvara, pero era imposible salvarla de sí mismo. Eso no ocurriría nunca.

Se detuvo y dejó que la canción lo transportara a ella.

"_The beauty of the dark, is the beauty of you.  
>I dream of dreamind dreams of you but nightmares always block the view.<br>I can't sleep, no._

_The beauty of silence, is the noise of no words  
>When everything I listen for is here when you walk in the door,<br>tonight, yeah._

_Where is the light in your deep dark room?  
>A shock of light could save you from the shadow.<br>Why is the dark behind the moon?  
>Out of reach until the light is shattered.<em>

_The ugly thing I do for beauty.  
>If you could see what's real in me, then maybe beauty wouldn't be so cruel."<em>

Miró hacia el cielo y dejó que la luz de la luna lo envolviera. Había pasado demasiado tiempo esperando, no era momento de seguir haciéndolo. De alguna manera se acercaría a ella.

Tampoco podía seguir haciéndole daño. Se aborrecía a sí mismo por haberlo hecho, ella no merecía esto y él tampoco. Era hora de cambiar.

Desde ahora en adelante las cosas serían distintas. Estaba haciendo todo mal para acercarla a él. Por más que lo intentara, ella lo rehuía como a un bicho asqueroso y ya no podía soportarlo. _Dolía…_

Si tenía que luchar contra él mismo para lograrlo, lo haría.

Caminó a paso firme y subió hasta su "hogar". No había otro lugar en el mundo en el que se sintiera así. Ahí estaba ella y eso era lo más importante. _Nada más que ella._

La encontró dormida, como siempre. Era tan perfecta, tan bella, que dolía verla y no poder tenerla.

Se acostó a su lado y casi al instante ella acomodó su cabeza en su pecho. Una pequeña sonrisilla apareció en sus labios. Él la observaba maravillado. En ese momento no pedía nada más, solo estar así abrazado a ella, observándola dormir.

Sin medir consecuencias, la rodeo con sus brazos y la acercó aún más a su cuerpo. Isabella se estremeció, suspiro y volvió a acomodarse, mientras el acariciaba su largo cabello castaño con sumo cuidado de no despertarla.

"_Prometo ante ti, en este momento, que haré las cosas distintas… Por favor, perdóname, pequeña… Lo siento tanto…"_

Siguió acariciando su cabellera hasta que el sol se asomó por la ventana. Sabía que en cualquier momento ella despertaría, por lo que lentamente se liberó de su firme agarre y se levantó de la cama.

La observó un poco más y sin pensarlo se arrodilló a su lado y acarició su rostro. Sus fríos dedos recorrieron sus labios y de un momento a otro se acercó a su cara y la besó. Un simple roce tierno que hizo que su mundo se pusiera de cabezas de nuevo.

-Te amo. – Susurró. – Desde siempre… Para siempre.

En ese momento, Isabella abrió los ojos. Estaba desorientada, su sueño había sido una maravilla y podía jurar que había sentido cuando los labios de su amante sin rostro la habían besado y le había susurrado palabras de amor. Había sido perfecto.

-¿Por qué solo apareces en mis sueños? – Dijo ella notoriamente triste. - ¿Quién eres…?

Edward la observaba desde lejos, mientras los labios le ardían por ese simple contacto. Sin duda algo mágico había ocurrido en ese momento. Algo que los marcaría de una manera a ambos, aún si no lo sabían.

-Pronto, pequeña… Pronto.

Y sin más desapareció, dejándola sola nuevamente.

"_Las cosas nunca suceden como uno quiere… Al contrario. El destino sigue jugando con ustedes como si fueran piezas de un puzle difícil de armar… En el instante en que menos lo piensen sus vidas se unen… Pero cuidado, prepárense para lo que viene, lo peor está por comenzar…"_

* * *

><p><em>Ok, voy a decirlo... Hasta ami se me cayó su lagrimón loco por ahí... <em>

_Espero que les haya gustado este "mini capitulo" lo escribí con mucho cariño y en agradecimiento a todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer cada actualización y a ellas que comentan y alegran mi día a día..._

_también gracias a esas lectoras fantasmas ^^_

_Bueno, espero con ansias de sangre leer sus reviews, sus ideas, conclusiones y todo... xD_

_No vemos en la próxima actulización!_

_Muchos cariños!_


	7. Chapter 7

Toc, toc... ¿Hay alguien por ahí? ¡Hola!

Muchas, muchas, muuuuchas gracias por todos su reviews y alertas... Estoy muy emocionada ya que tengo muchas nuevas lectoras! Quizás no he podido responder sus reviews, pero como ya sabrán la universidad me mata el tiempo...

Antes de dejarlas con este capítulo, quiero agradecer a MarttiCullen, mi alfiwis por todo su cariño y dedicación. Ánimo amiga, que yo estoy contigo y te apoyo en todo!

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. La historia me pertenece al completo y se está prohibida su reproducción._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Capítulo VII<p>

Se encontraba sola, sentada a la sombra de un árbol muy alto, en los jardines del campus. Su mirada se encontraba perdida entre las nubes que adornaban el cielo, mientras rememoraba los sucesos de esas últimas semanas.

Estaba bastante alterada e incluso un poco confundida. Nunca llegó a creer hasta ese momento, las cosas que podía pasar con el simple hecho de conocer a alguien.

Definitivamente las cosas habían sucedido muy rápido desde que había conocido a Jasper. Su mundo normal se había transformado de manera vertiginosa en algo totalmente desconocido y temible.

Pasó una mano por su corto cabello en punta y suspiró.

"_¿Pero si no te hubiese encontrado...? Ahora no sería nadie… Por fin te tengo…"_

Esos últimos días se había sentido encarcelada por él. Su libertad ya casi no existía, pero aún así, a pesar de todo, no podía evitar estar feliz. El solo hecho de poder probar sus labios y de sentirlo cerca de ella bastaba para que todo lo demás quedara olvidado.

En sus brazos sentía la seguridad que nunca había sentido en toda su vida. Él era su protector, su amigo, su amante…

Difícilmente podía querer algo más. Se sentía completa, a pesar de su nuevo estilo de vida, ya que ya no gozaba de las mismas libertades que tenía antes, pero eso era porque él era demasiado sobre protector. Tenía sus razones y ella las respetaba, además… ¿Qué importaba?

-_Alice_. – Ella empezó a mirar a todos lados esperando que él apareciera, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no lo haría. Nuevamente un monologo. Le costaba acostumbrarse a la sensación de tenerlo siempre rondando, de saber que en cualquier momento, si no se cuidaba, podrían descubrirla hablando sola y la tildarían de demente. – _Alice. _

-¿Sí, Jazz? – Respondió al rato, intentando jugar un poco con su poca paciencia. Sabía lo que le costaría el dárselas de valiente con él y hacerlo enfadar. No tenía miedo, al contrario, lo disfrutaba. - ¿Necesitas algo, niño?

-_Deja de jugar conmigo._ – Respondió enojado. A la pequeña le gustaba jugar con fuego, tentarlo. Seguía sin saber con quién estaba metiéndose. – _Sabes muy bien que eso no me gusta._

Alice sonrió y su vivaz personalidad salió al juego. Estaba dispuesta a hacer que las cosas fueran iguales en ambos sentidos en esa extraña relación y lo lograría, aunque eso le costara varios litros de sangre.

-Si no te gustan como son las cosas por aquí, Jazz… - _Va a matarme después de esto_. – Pues bien. Puedes ir a joderle la cabeza a cualquier otra.

_-Basta. No juegues conmigo, preciosa._

¿Preciosa? Sí. Era definitivo, estaba empezando a darle miedo, pero no daría su brazo a torcer. No esta vez. El jueguito del macho dominante tenía que parar.

-Pues, no lo hagas tú conmigo, monstruo. Estoy realmente harta de estas estúpidas conversaciones mentales. ¿Es que no puedes venir y hablar como la gente?

En su cabeza un gruñido gutural se escuchó. Estaba totalmente enfadado y sabía muy bien las consecuencias de ello.

"_Tranquila. Solo será una noche amarrada a uno de los postes de su cama… Quizás unas cuantas nalgadas y una que otra mordida… una sexy mordida…"_

-_Espera y verás, Alice. Te juro que no saldrás sana y salva de esta…_

Alice soltó una carcajada y movió su cabeza a ambos lados, negando.

_-_Sabes muy bien quién pierde más en este juego, cariño. No me provoques…

_- Eres una maldita…_

- Sí. Lo soy… Y aún así me amas.

Se levantó y caminó rumbo al aula de Literatura. Ya dejaría que Jasper la utilizara como hasta el momento y luego obtendría su revancha. Esos días junto a él había descubierto muchas cosas interesantes de una relación como la suya.

Días antes, mientras estaba en la habitación de Jasper en su increíble mansión del terror, una guapa mujer entró mientras intentaba dormir. _Esme._

Habían conversado por mucho tiempo y gracias a eso sabía cosas que iban a volver loco al vampiro.

"_¿Quién es el más fuerte en este juego, Jazz? ¿Tú o yo?..."_

* * *

><p>-Emmett, necesito tu ayuda.<p>

El profesor de literatura miró a su alumno de pies a cabeza y una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en sus labios. Este era el momento que espero por décadas y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de cobrase varías cosas que le había hecho su hermano a lo largo de los años.

-Sr. Cullen, si necesita consejo o algo por estilo, por favor diríjase a la oficina del Sr. Vulturi. No soy psiquiatra, por lo tanto no creo que pueda ayudarlo con su caso de personalidad múltiple.

Edward le devolvió una mirada cargada de furia. Su hermano se estaba pasando del límite con él.

"_¿Quién te crees que eres maldito fenómeno de la naturaleza?... No voy a rogarte si es eso lo que estas esperando…"_

-Emmett. – Dijo tratando de disimular un poco su creciente enojo. Sabía muy bien que no podía hacer nada mientras la sala estuviese llena de chiquillos molestosos. – No hagas que me enfade, por favor. Sólo necesito una cosa pequeña. No es necesario que hagas un esfuerzo tan grande.

-No quiero.

-¿Qué demonios quieres que haga para que en tu próximo estúpido trabajo grupal me juntes con Bella? – Soltó ya harto de tanto dramatismo sin sentido de su hermano. El idiota podía ser lo suficientemente grande, pero no podría con él. Eso no pasaría nunca.

-¿Así que la linda castaña no quiere nada con el nene cobrizo? – Respondió Emmett. Burlarse del señor "yo lo controlo todo" era muy divertido. – ¿Será que el bebé preferido de Esme, quiere llorar porque no lo quieren?

-Suficiente, osito de felpa. Cuida esa lengua si no quieres perderla.

-¿Me amenazas, Cullen?

Edward ya no podía controlarse. Estaba a punto de destruirle el pescuezo a su hermano. Sus ojos lentamente fueron perdiendo la tonalidad verde para volverse totalmente negros. Emmett previendo el peligro comenzó a reírse, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Tranquilo, hermanito. Ve a tu puesto y yo veré que hacer.

Continuó riendo mientras Edward le dedicaba una mirada asesina. Más le valía al idiota no jugar con él. Si no lo juntaba con Bella para el maldito trabajo, iba a matarlo lentamente y estaba seguro de que eso no le gustaría en lo más mínimo al osito de felpa.

"_Vamos a ver si vuelves a reír cuando descuartice a tu preciosa rubiecita y te envíe las partes por correo…" _

Emmet realmente sabía cómo volverlo loco. Sin duda alguna era su hermano favorito; podía pasar horas y horas riendo junto a él, pero había momentos en los que lo único que quería era desmembrarlo y ocultar las piezas para que él las buscara luego. Además, por más que lo molestara y le jodiera la existencia, no podía dañarlo y mucho menos destrozando a la razón de su existencia.

El solo hecho de pensar que a Isabella pudiese pasarle algo, o que algún vampiro la encontrara y reconociera el vínculo entre ellos, lo ponía nervioso. Si alguno de sus enemigos supiera de su existencia tendrían el arma perfecta para acabar con él.

Se sentó al final de la sala. Isabella aún no llegaba, estaba seguro de que se había quedado dormida. Sabía exactamente cómo estarían sus cremosas piernas enredadas entre las sábanas, cómo su achocolatado cabello se encontraría por toda su almohada, como su respiración acompasada poco a poco cambiaría su ritmo para dar paso a la vigilia…

"_Como si no la hubieses estado abrazando toda la noche… Maldito hijo de puta con suerte."_

Aún podía sentir su calor y su olor por cada parte de su cuerpo. Quitarse la ropa esa mañana había sido una total tortura ya que por nada del mundo quería perder lo poco que quedaba de su esencia en él.

Espero pacientemente hasta que su bella castaña apareció por la puerta con aspecto de haber corrido la maratón para poder llegar. Emmett le dedicó una sonrisa a la que ella respondió y luego caminó hasta sentarse con Alice.

Edward no había reparado en la pequeña amiga de Isabella. Ahora que la observaba bien podía notar claramente como su hermano tenía mucho que ver con las oscuras ojeras que traía la chica. Jasper se estaba comportando como un verdadero imbécil con la pobre muchacha. Definitivamente tendría unas palabras con él cuando se cruzaran.

Emmett comenzó la clase y explicó cómo sería la dinámica para la siguiente investigación. Debían formar parejas y buscar un autor del gusto de ambos y criticar su obra. Luego uno de ellos debía exponer sus conclusiones ante el resto de la clase y lograr un tipo de debate en contra y a favor del autor escogido.

Edward esperaba con ansias la decisión de Emmett. Tenía que juntarlo con Bella. Por este trabajo pasarían horas y horas juntos, por cerca de un mes. Todo un mes en el que haría que ella se enamorara de él, o por lo menos que le tuviese un poco de confianza.

"_Vamos Emmett… Me estoy impacientando aquí…"_

Podía ver claramente como Bella estaba hablando con Alice acerca del trabajo. Si su hermano no ponía luego las condiciones, tendría que buscar otra manera de acercarse a ella. Y eso no estaba dentro de su plan, solo le quitaría tiempo de vital importancia… Con _ella_.

-Chicos, antes de que formen parejas y elijan el autor, debo decirles algo. – Dijo Emmett a la clase. Todos guardaron silencio, esperando lo que el profesor iba a decir. Edward instantáneamente se tensó. – Como no todo en esta vida es fácil y yo soy un maldito desgraciado, voy a hacerles un poco más difícil el trabajo.

-¿Más difícil aún? – Preguntó Rosalie levantando una perfecta ceja y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a Emmett. A la que él respondió de la misma manera.

"_Puaj… Demasiada glucosa para mi gusto, Rubia desaliñada… Ay, Emmett ¿Dónde tenías la cabeza cuando te enredaste con ella?..."_

-Sí, señorita Hale. –Respondió su hermano con un tono de voz mucho más grueso de lo normal. Edward comenzó a hacer arcadas. Eso dos definitivamente le daban asco. – Yo voy a formar las parejas para este trabajo. – Terminó. Miró disimuladamente al cobrizo y le giñó un ojo.

De forma muy democrática y sin que se viera muy dictatorial, Emmett dividió al alumnado. Después de cerca de diez minutos sólo quedaban Isabella, Alice, Rosalie, él y dos chicos que no le importaban mucho.

Y como era de esperarse, Alice y Rose hicieron pareja.

-Y me quedan cuatro, por lo que Swan y Cullen forman una pareja y Smith y Anderson, la otra. – Punto final. Estaba hecho. Edward miró a Emmett, quien evitaba de manera olímpica su mirada, pero que sonreía como su hubiese encontrado un dulce por casualidad.

"_Te debo una, idiota…"_

Volvió su mirada hacía la castaña. Ella lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Iba a ser difícil lograr que ella se soltara un poco con él, pero haría todo lo posible porque eso sucediera. Le giñó un ojo y le sonrió mientras que ella entrecerraba sus ojos y le dirigía una mirada de notorio desprecio. No le gustaba la idea de estar con él, pero… ¿Quiénes eran unos simples estudiantes en contra de la orden de su profesor?

Su amado hermano continuó con su clase. Explicó algunos puntos más del dichoso trabajo y luego de unos minutos los liberó para que pudiesen organizarse.

Se levantó de su puesto y fue al encuentro de la castaña. Estaba realmente enfadada, ya que ni siquiera las bromas de sus amigas lograban sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y bien? – Dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que Alice había dejado libre a su lado. Su aroma y su calor lo golpearon como siempre. Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la placentera sensación, pero sabía que ella lo notaría y eso no le gustaría en lo absoluto. - ¿Qué haremos con el trabajo?

Isabella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. De alguna manera, el hecho de estar de pareja para un trabajo con él, no le gustaba. Tenía que hacerlo, eso estaba claro, pero no quería. El tipo frente a ella no le terminaba de gustar. Podía hacerla babear por lo guapo que era, pero su personalidad avasalladora era como comer algo en mal estado e intoxicarse con ello. _Detestable._

"_Maldito presumido. No creo poder soportarte por todo un mes completo… ¿Porqué a mi?"_

-Si quieras la verdad, no me apetece mucho la idea de trabajar contigo.

Edward sonrió aún más. La chica era un adorable conejito mientras dormía y una maldita perra cuando estaba despierta. ¿Sería así en aspectos un poco más agradables?

"_¡Maldita bruja… Cómo te deseo…!"_

-Pues lo siento, preciosa. – Respondió muy pagado de sí mismo, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. – Pero creo que tenemos un largo mes por delante.

-Bastante largo.

-No es necesario que sea una mala experiencia, Swan. Realmente tengo ganas de saber quién eres.

-La verdad, Cullen, a mi no me interesa saber quién eres tú.

-Ni siquiera te has dado el tiempo de conocerme. – Respondió. Ya no reía. La verdad es que le dolía de cierta manera el rechazo de la joven. Esperaba que por lo menos ella pusiera un poco de su parte, pero eso no estaba sucediendo y poco a poco comenzaba a enfadarse. –No puedes formarte una idea de mí, si te rehúsas a hablarme.

-Perdóname por no interesarme en tipos como tú. – Dijo sin más.

Edward la miró sorprendido. ¿Tipos como él? ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso? ¿Qué tipo de hombre era él según ella?

-¿Tipos como yo? ¿En qué sentido, Swan? – Su voz se fue endureciendo de a poco y su rostro ya no se mostraba feliz. Estaba sacándolo de sus casillas y eso solo hacía que quisiera arrancarle la cabeza.

"_Quizás debería enseñarte una pequeña lección, pequeña… Te juro que voy a enseñarte buenas palabras mientras muerdo tus apetitosos labios…"_

-Sí, tipos como tú, que piensas que el mundo les pertenece y que no tienen el cerebro suficiente como para sumar dos más dos.

Isabella le devolvió la mira desafiándolo a responderle. Era un idiota y eso se notaba de lejos y no pretendía perder el tiempo con él. Si debía trabajar con él para mantener sus notas, lo haría, pero que no pidiera una linda amistad, pues no la tendría.

"_No voy a mostrar debilidad ante ti, Dios griego… Olvídalo… Puedes poner mi mundo de cabeza, pero no voy a dejarme vencer tan fácil…"_

-Nos reuniremos en las tardes, después de terminadas las clases, en la biblioteca. – Dijo mientras metía sus libros a su bolso, sin mirarlo ni prestarle la mínima atención. – Trata de ser puntual. Comenzamos mañana.

Dejándolo atónito y sin posibilidad de contestarle, salió del salón como alma que se lleva el diablo.

Edward observó cómo se largaba. Esa mujer ya no tenía absolutamente nada de la dulce niña que había jugado con él en el prado de Forks. Una parte de él la extrañaba. Era fácil tratar con ella y juntos habían disfrutado muchas cosas, habían reído tanto; pero su monstruo interior había ganado la batalla, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era mantenerse al margen para no dañarla. Por otro lado, no podía dejar de sentirse cautivado por ella y por cómo era ahora. Por la fierecilla indomable que intentaba matarlo con palabras hirientes.

-¿Es una chica difícil, no Edward?

Dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con una muy sonriente y muy ojerosa, Alice. Ella sabía a la perfección lo que estaba ocurriendo y por esa razón no paraba de acosarlo.

Le gustaba la chica. Era amable y se preocupaba por ellos. Sobre todo por él y por su futura relación con su mejor amiga. No paraba de darle consejos y de contarle cosas de Isabella. Ciertamente las conversaciones con Alice hacían que él se calmara un poco, el hecho de empezar a conocer a la mujer que rondaba su mente día y noche, le fascinaba.

-Bastante. – Respondió frustrado.

-Tranquilo. Dale un poco de tiempo.

-Alice, ya he esperado mucho tiempo. Más de diez años, de hecho…

-Lo sé, Edward. Es por eso que confió en que harás bien las cosas.

-¿Tú crees que ella me dé la oportunidad, enana? – Preguntó. Necesitaba que ese sentimiento de pesimismo se fuera. -¿Crees que en algún momento me deje acercarme a ella?

Alice le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y apretó su mano tiernamente. Conocía muy bien a Bella y sabía las reacciones que tenía su amiga cuando se sentía acosada. Y más si el acosador era el tipo que la traía babeando más de lo normal

"_Paciencia, Edward… Ella está tan loca por ti, como tú por ella… "_

-Creo en que serás capaz de unirla a nosotros, hermano.

_Hermano_.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella siempre tenía las palabras justas. Durante las últimas semanas, ella había pasado a ser una más de la familia. Él y Emmett prácticamente se peleaban por pasar más tiempo con ella. La pequeña chica había traído un poco de felicidad a la lúgubre mansión Cullen. Habían aprendido a quererla como a una más. Si tan solo Jasper pudiese comportarse un poco mejor…

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Jazz?

El rostro de la chica se entristeció de pronto y desvió la mirada. Jazz aún no podía canalizar bien sus sentimientos por ella. Seguía culpándola por hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo. Todos sabían que eso pasaría con el tiempo, pero era difícil verla casi en estado catatónico por culpa de él.

-Sigue un poco enfadado. Hablé con Esme por la noche, así que tengo algunos tips para controlar al monstruo.

Edward soltó una carcajada. Su madre era de todo, menos discreta. Sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría metiendo la pata en asuntos que no le concernían, pero Esme era así. Siempre buscaba lo mejor para sus hijos y, por su parte, él se lo agradecía con toda su alma.

-Pues avísame de cualquier cosa, enana. Si sigue comportándose como un troglodita no me contendré y le patearé el trasero.

Mientras Alice reía, Rosalie apareció a su lado. Le dedico una mirada especulativa y siguió su camino hasta sentarse al lado de la chica duende. Esa rubia lograba ponerle los pelos de punta. Podía ser la mujer más empalagosa del mundo un minuto, pero al siguiente era una completa perra. Como ahora.

-Desaparece Cullen. – Dijo desafiándolo. Edward puso los ojos en blanco, se despidió de Alice y fue por sus cosas. No tenía ganas ni tiempo para perderlo discutiendo con la descerebrada de su futura cuñada.

Salió del salón enojado consigo mismo. Debía haber tratado la situación de otra manera, pero como siempre su lado de galán de telenovela salía. Se suponía que él tenía que ser irresistible para Isabella y eso no estaba ocurriendo.

"_¿Qué demonios tienes, Bella? ¿Por qué no me dejas llegar a ti? Me alejas y hablas como si supieras quién soy… Dame una oportunidad, pequeña… Solo una…"_

Edward siguió caminado por los pasillos de la universidad sin fijarse en nada, ni en nadie. En esos momentos lo único que quería era llegar a casa a esperar que la noche envolviera a todo a su alrededor, para poder verla dormir en sus brazos.

Sólo quería que ella viera en él todo lo que él veía en ella. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Eran un alma dividida en dos cuerpos.

"_¡Una maldita oportunidad!…"_

Cuando llegaba a la salida del campus sintió la presencia de la joven. Siguió su instinto y al poco tiempo la encontró apoyada en un árbol. Se veía feliz y reía de alguna broma que alguien le decía.

Al acercarse un poco más vio como un tipo moreno y alto la rodeaba con un brazo por los hombros.

Vio todo rojo. De un momento a otro su ser pacifico salió corriendo por la esquina y dejó al demonio habitando su cuerpo en soledad. Solo quería desmembrar a ese maldito desgraciado por el simple hecho de atreverse a tocar a su mujer.

Los celos lo estaban consumiendo. Sólo él podía acariciarla, sólo él podía tocarla… ¡Sólo él podía estar con ella!

Se acercó un poco más y logró ver como su chica quitaba el brazo del inmundo perro de sus hombros. Se podía ver claramente que no quería que la tocara tan íntimamente, como lo estaba haciendo.

-Jacob, basta. Esta noche no puedo salir por un café. Mañana tengo un examen y la verdad es que no he estudiado mucho.

El chico suspiró desalentado y miró el piso. Al parecer sus remotas esperanzas de una cita se habían esfumado muy rápido.

-¿Podría ser mañana? ¿Te parece si te recojo a las ocho? ¿Cine, cena y café? – Preguntó con entusiasmo.

-No lo sé, Jake. – Respondió ella agachando la mirada. – Tengo que hacer un trabajo y la verdad es que no sé a qué hora termine con eso.

-¿Un trabajo con las chicas?

-No. Un trabajo con un odioso y egocéntrico imbécil.

En ese momento lo poco que quedaba del su muerto corazón terminó por romperse. Se paró en seco. No podía seguir avanzando ni un solo paso más. Ella no quería absolutamente nada con él.

Quizás ella no era la indicada, quizás el había malinterpretado las señales. No podía ser que ella no sintiera absolutamente nada por él. Tenía que haber una mínima atracción y no la había.

Más triste de lo que esperaba, Edward dio media vuelta y se fue. Esperaba aclarar un poco su mente antes de dar el siguiente paso. Necesitaba hablar con Carlisle. Necesitaba saber si había hecho algo mal o si se había equivocado con Isabella.

"_Quiero que seas tú, pequeña… Por favor, no me detestes. No me odies… "_

-¿Odioso y egocéntrico? – Preguntó Jacob, mientras trataba de darse ánimo. Si lo rechazaba de nuevo… - ¿Y ese quién es?

Las mejillas de Bella se volvieron de un rojo oscuro. Apartó la mirada, porque no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que el cobrizo la hacía sentir. Ni siquiera ella lograba entenderlo, pero cada vez que se le acercaba su mente no dejaba de imaginarlo en situaciones poco decorosas.

-Un chico con el que comparto salón. Está en todas mis clases y…

Se detuvo. No quería transformar lo que sentía a palabras. Eso no era bueno y hablar con Jake era demasiado fácil. No quería tener una confirmación de aquello, de su propia boca.

-¿Y...? Venga, Bella. ¿El tipo te gusta?

-Eso parece…

-Pues, yo creo que en vez de hacerle la guerra, deberías acercarte a él ¿No crees?

Ella llevó sus manos a su rostro. La situación era complicada. Le había declarado su odio sin precedentes tan solo unos minutos atrás y ahora quería correr y buscarlo. Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Sabía que Edward ya no intentaría un nuevo acercamiento con ella. Tendría que hacer algo para reivindicarse con él.

-Tienes razón, Jake. Creo que debo pedirle disculpas. Hoy lo traté como si fuera un imbécil.

-Pues no pierdas más el tiempo, chica. Va por ese hombre, busca sus puntos débiles y enamóralo.

Isabella sonrió y junto a Jake salió de la universidad camino a su hogar. Ya tendría tiempo de penar como le haría para que él ya no estuviese enfadado con ella. Intentaría por todos los medios posibles ser amable, aunque eso le costara, ya que a la primera palabra que salía de los labios de su adonis, ella respondía de manera hostil. No entendía el por qué, pero de alguna manera se repelían.

Fuera de su edificio se despidió de su amigo y subió a estudiar.

Después de cuatro horas entre libros y anotaciones se dio por vencida. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en él.

Se levantó y se preparó una café lo suficientemente cargado para mantenerla despierta por un buen rato mientras terminaba de estudiar. Tenía que lograr que sus hermosos ojos verdes abandonaran su cabeza y le dieran cabida a Neruda, Bécquer y muchos más.

Unos suaves golpes en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a abrir.

Al momento de ver quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta se quedó petrificada. ¿Qué demonios hacía él en su departamento?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó poniendo su mejor cara de póker. Esto era pasarse de la raya.

-¿Puedo pasar, Isabella?

-Edward…

* * *

><p><em>No me maten! Sé que quieren que estos dos ya se hagan por lo menos amigos y les prometo que eso está cerca... Muy cerca xD <em>

_¿Qué será lo que hace nuestro sexy vampirito en el departamento de nuestra odiosa protagonista? 1313... _

_Si quieren saberlo... Las espero como siempre en el próximo capitulo... ^^_

_Espero con ansias leer sus reviews =D_

_Nos vemos pronto!_


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todo el mundo por aquí! Toc, toc... ¿Me dejan pasar?

Como siempre antes de dejarlas con el capítulo, quiero agradecer a mi alfiwis MartiiCullen que por fin volvió a las andadas y se ha hecho un tiempito para arreglar un poco el capítulo y dejarlo perfecto para ustedes.

Muchas gracias también por todos sus reviews, alertas... Los he leído todos. Debo reconocer que me he reído muchísimo con algunos, realmente son muy hermosas chicas... =D

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia. La cual me pertenece al completo y está prohibida su copia._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8<p>

-¿Crees que esta es la mejor manera de proceder? - Preguntó uno de los ocupantes de aquella lúgubre oficina. -Quizás nos estemos equivocando al intentar juntarlos, es demasiado riesgo.

-Tranquilo. Creo que, de todas las opciones, esta es la mejor. Mientras más dolor le causemos al maldito, será mucho mejor.

El tercero de ellos, como ya era costumbre, les daba la espalda y escuchaba en silencio. Tenía claro lo que quería y cómo lo haría para conseguir su cometido. Llevaba años esperando por esto y no desaprovecharía la maravillosa oportunidad.

Isabella era su mejor arma. Si querían una venganza efectiva, debían utilizarla. Cerca de un centenario había transcurrido desde aquel fatídico día.

_"Ojo, por ojo... Vas a caer desde muy alto, Cullen..."_

No podía negar que había algo en ella que llamaba su atención en demasía. Y ese algo le hacía querer abandonar la venganza. Ella era perfecta y le recordaba tanto a la mujer que había amado.

Pero no daría marcha atrás. Menos ahora que tenía a aquel maldito en sus manos.

-Hermanos. - Dijo con voz seria, volteándose a ellos. - Me retiro.

-¿Dónde demonios vas? Estamos tratando algo muy serio e importante.

Caminó hacia la puerta sin importarle lo que le decían. No tenía ganas de soportar niñerías, ni arrebatos. Era suficiente por hoy.

-Lamento mucho no quedarme, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Cosas más importantes. ¿Cómo cuales?

Se notaba la hostilidad que destilaba su tono de voz, pero no le importó.

-Como el apetitoso cuello de una joven.

Sin más explicaciones salió de la oficina y caminó sin rumbo, hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Aún no podía creer que se hubiese atrevido a hacer algo como eso. Internamente se maldecía, una y otra vez, por ser tan impulsivo. Si hubiese sido un poco más inteligente le hubiese pedido a Alice el número de teléfono de Isabella. Aunque luego tuviese que dar un montón de explicaciones al respecto.<p>

Por lo que ahora se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de su departamento, con la mano levantada esperando a que su cerebro comenzara a funcionar como era debido. Se torturaba segundo a segundo escuchando como las hojas de los libros pasaban de forma perezosa de un lado a otro.

_"Ella está estudiando... Como me gusta cuando está concentrada en algo... Isabella..."_

A pesar de sus ansias, seguía petrificado en su lugar. Todos los "y sí" venían a su cabeza de manera de manera vertiginosa.

_"¿Y si toco y me cierra la puerta en las narices?"_

_"¿Y si me insulta?"_

_"¿Y si después de esto me odia aún más?"_

_"¿Y si no es ella?"_

"_¿Y si no logra amarme?"_

Carlisle había dicho que eso era imposible. Edward respondía ante ella como un maldito drogadicto ante una recaída. Además aún seguía viendo ese fulgor dorado en sus hermosos ojos chocolate, cada vez que la miraba.

Al recordarlo se decidió. Tratando de ser suave, tocó la puerta. Las ansias que antes lo consumían, ahora estaban volviéndolo loco. Necesitaba verla, estar con ella, sentirla. Después de verla con ese perro su instinto protector aumentó considerablemente.

No lo consideraba rival para él. Nada ni nadie podría destruir la unión que ellos tenían, ni siquiera la misma muerte, pero había algo que no le gustaba. Podía ser solo un mal presentimiento...

La escuchó caminar en dirección a la puerta. Pudo percibir claramente el repiqueteo de su humano corazón. Edward se tensó aún más. Ella estaba solo a unos metros de distancia y él solo esperaba no volver a sentir su rechazo.

_"Vamos pequeña. Sólo dame un gesto amable... Una sola palabra gentil... No me odies más..."_

La puerta se abrió y una muy sorprendida Isabella salió a su encuentro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Le preguntó, mientras su estomago se contraía. Se veía un tanto molesta. Definitivamente no había sido una idea brillante, pero ya que estaba ahí ocuparía hasta su último recurso.

-¿Puedo pasar, Isabella?

-Edward... - Era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre de pila. Una corriente eléctrica corrió por toda su columna vertebral, con solo escucharla. Era maravilloso. Nunca pensó que su nombre sonaría tan perfecto en los labios de una mujer.

_"Repítelo... Repite mi nombre una vez más, por favor..."_

Ella suspiró. No dejaba de mirarlo y eso lo hiso sentir nervioso. Era como si estuviese intentado leerlo, ver más allá de él. Estaba incomodo y un poco asustado, temía su reacción. Ya no quería más guerra, pero estaba decidido, la tendría por las buenas... O por las malas.

Lentamente y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Isabella se movió para darle espacio para que entrara en su departamento. Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Pasa Cullen. - Y ahí iba de nuevo. "Cullen" Nunca había maldecido tanto su apellido como en esos momentos. Si Carlisle se enterara de ello, de seguro lo mataría. - No te quedes ahí parado.

-Gracias, Swan. - Respondió un tanto hosco. Le había dicho Edward. ¿Tanto le costaba seguir pronunciándolo con esa hermosa voz que tenía?

Definitivamente, los momentos perfectos no duraban tanto como deberían. De hecho duraban menos aún cuando los esperabas como un hombre sediento en pleno Sahara, rogando por un poco de agua.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras él. Los libros estaban regados por todo el suelo, además estaba lleno de apuntes y destacadores. Isabella era una chica aplicada, de eso no había duda alguna y le encantaba. Su pequeña muñeca había crecido más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar estando ella despierta o consciente de que él se encontraba ahí y se sentía realmente bien. Sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a ordenar los libros y apuntes, mientras que ella terminaba lo que había dejado pendiente en la cocina.

El olor a café recién hecho inundó el ambiente. Él sabía que Bella lo bebía cuando estaba nerviosa y quería un respiro. Había sido así desde que tenía catorce años. Había visto claramente como los hábitos de Charlie Swan eran aprendidos poco a poco por la pequeña y solitaria niña.

Después de alejarse de ella, siempre volvía cada cierto mes y la observaba de lejos, no queriendo cometer el mismo error que lo obligó a dejarla. Si no hubiese sido por Esme y Carlisle...

Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de pensar en eso, había cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como por ejemplo, la hermosa castaña que lo observaba atentamente desde la puerta de la cocina, mientras recogía los libros.

-No tienes por qué hacer eso. Además aún no termino de estudiar. - Dijo acercándose a él de forma tímida. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del vampiro al percatarse de su tono de voz. Estaba nerviosa y eso, de cierta manera, le encantaba.

"_Te importo… Sé que lo hago. No estarías temblando si no fuese así… "_

-No te preocupes, no me molesta. – Dijo levantándose y dejando los libros sobre la mesa. – Además no quiero tropezar y caer.

Isabella se sonrojó de manera violenta. Él sabía también lo torpe que era. La conocía mejor que nadie, tanto que podía predecir hasta sus próximos movimientos. Lo más probable es que en unos segundos tomara un mechón de su largo cabello y comenzara a retorcerlo entre sus dedos. Evitaría su mirada a como diera lugar y comenzaría a balbucear.

-Este… Eh… ¿Vas… Vas a decirme por qué estás a… aquí, Cullen? – Preguntó ella mientras el mechón de cabello se enrollaba frenéticamente entre sus dedos. El nerviosismo la tenía al límite y él solo podía reír. – No sabía que conocías el lugar donde vivo.

Edward no podía dejar de observarla. Su sonrojo se había vuelto mucho más ligero, tiñendo de un suave rosa sus mejillas. Su labio inferior estaba atrapado tentadoramente entre sus dientes. Por su mente solo pasaban imágenes en las que él hacía exactamente lo mismo con sus afilados colmillos…

"_Eres un maldito pervertido… Concéntrate Edward… Aún no logras que se acerque a ti, que confíe en ti y ya estás pensando en… ¡Basta!"_

-Creo que necesitamos hablar. – Respondió, evitando de manera magistral su pregunta. No podía revelarle su secreto mejor guardado, por lo menos no aún. Sin esperar que ella lo invitara, se sentó en su sillón y la miró. Sólo quería que en esos momentos ella se sentara a su lado y se abrazara a él. _Sigue soñando_. – Creo que tienes una imagen totalmente equivocada de quien soy, Swan. No quiero que sea así. De verdad quiero ser tu amigo.

Isabella levantó una perfecta ceja. ¿Amigos? ¿El señor "todos mis poros gritan sexo" quería ser _SU _amigo? Era realmente difícil de creer, pero ella había decidido darse una oportunidad de conocerlo antes de que él tocara a su puerta. El chico realmente le gustaba, pero tenía miedo de que fuera un maldito como el resto de los de su género. Quería creer que, a pesar de lucir como un modelo de pasarela de alta costura, en el fondo él era distinto.

"_Deja de ser idiota, Isabella… ¿Quieres perder tu virginidad con cualquier imbécil, o con este bombón?... No seas estúpida. Quizás hasta sea el hombre de tu vida y te lo estás perdiendo solo por tus patéticos prejuicios de niña miedosa…"_

-¿Por qué estás tan interesado, Cullen? – Preguntó. Ojalá le diera una buena respuesta. De eso dependía lo que ella decidiría, aunque ya estaba prácticamente en el suelo rogando porque él fuera su príncipe azul. – Desde el principio pensé que te desagradaba.

-¿Por qué pensabas eso?

Isabella dudó. No sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta, pero ya que esperaba que él fuese sincero con ella, ella no podía darle menos que eso. Inhaló profundamente y comenzó a hablar.

-No lo sé. Hay veces en que me miras de una forma que me intimida. Siento como si tuvieses ganas de arrancarme la cabeza, o algo por el estilo. – Hizo una pausa. Estaba hablando atropelladamente y no quería que el notara lo nerviosa que estaba, le sudaban las manos y estaba a punto de arrancarse un mechón de cabello. Si tan solo supiera que él notaba todo y más. – Es como si de cierta manera no te gustara el hecho de estar cerca de mí, o por lo menos esa es la impresión que das, por eso no me acerco.

Edward estaba perplejo ante sus palabras. ¿Ella no se acercaba a él porque le temía? Definitivamente era un maldito hijo de puta. Él y su puto rencor sin fundamentos hacia ella, lo había alejado sin proponérselo. Era el idiota más grande que pisaba este planeta y ni siquiera contaba como uno de sus habitantes vivos.

"_Jodido imbécil… La alejaste de ti sin darte cuenta… ¿Miedo? ¡Miedo! ¡Ella me tiene miedo!... Si hubiese sido un poquito más inteligente y hubieses hecho caso de todo lo que Emmett te dijo hace unos meses atrás esto no estaría pasando…"_

Aún podía escuchar a Emmett diciéndole que no debía maltratar a su mujer. Que ella era lo más importante de su vida y que por alguna razón el destino los había juntado. De hecho, también resonaba en sus oídos sus propias palabras cuando le respondió a su hermano que se fuera a joderle la vida a otro y que lo dejara en paz, que Isabella no era asunto de él y que lo quisiera o no ella pagaría por lo que había hecho.

Ahora, si pudiese, se arrancaría la piel de ser necesario para compensar todo el daño hecho en las últimas semanas. Todas esas noches en que la hermosa mujer de pie, frente a él, no había podido dormir ni un solo segundo, porque había un idiota metiendo pesadillas en su pobre cabeza. Todos esos días en los que, a pesar de todo, llegaba a la universidad y rendía los malditos exámenes. Sabía que Isabella había estado al borde del colapso por su culpa y aún así no se detenía.

Pero de alguna forma ella pudo bloquearlo y eso era algo que aún lo intrigaba. Pero no se detendría a pensar en eso. No ahora. No con ella mirándolo, intrigada por su silencio.

-Isabella… - No sabía que decir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se quedó sin palabras. Estaba tan enojado consigo mismo, que si pudiera se pondría bajo las ruedas de un tren, aunque claro, eso no le haría ni el mínimo daño. – Lo siento. De verdad, en ningún momento mi intención fue atemorizarte. Al contrario.

-Está bien. Yo fui bastante grosera contigo, Cullen.

Él arqueó una ceja. Si, por un consenso silencioso, estaban comenzando desde cero, era extremadamente necesario aclarar algunos puntos. Y este sin duda era uno de los más importantes.

-Te perdono. - Dijo sonriendo. Sabía que eso le molestaría, pero era inevitable molestarla, Isabella hacía un puchero adorable cuando estaba molesta. - Pero creo... - Hizo una pausa para levantarse, acercarse a ella y tomar su mano. - Creo que si estamos empezando con el pie derecho esta vez, deberíamos tutearnos. Odio que me digan "Cullen" Es demasiado frío.

-¿Tan frío como tus manos?

Edward la soltó de inmediato. Actuó sin pensarlo muy bien, ya que lo único que quería en ese momento era tocarla, sentir su agradable calor. Ahora tendría que dar explicaciones.

"Eres un idiota... Piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas... ¿Eres un vampiro o no?"

-Ups... Lo siento. - Respondió sin saber que más decir. Volvió a tomar su mano y comenzó a acariciar el dorso con su pulgar, al parecer a ella no parecía importarle su frio contacto.

-No te preocupes. Está haciendo frío afuera, es totalmente entendible. - Dijo ella sonriéndole.

Era la primera vez que ella le regalaba una sonrisa. Por muy pequeña que fuera, para él era todo un logro. No podía evitar quedarse embelesado mirándola. Ella era perfecta para él. Cada parte de ella lo llamaba como un poderoso imán. Quería tocarla, abrazarla y besarla hasta el cansancio, pero por el momento se conformaba tan solo con acariciar su suave mano.

Podía sentir como, de un momento a otro, el pulso de la joven iba aumentando su ritmo; como su respiración se hacía más trabajosa y como el ligero sonrojo se acentuaba aún más en su rostro. Isabella estaba excitada. Podía sentirlo, ya que él estaba reaccionando de igual forma.

Carlisle tenía razón. No había otra como ella, ni ahora ni nunca. Lentamente y mirándola de manera interrogativa, alzo su mano libre a la altura de su rostro. Esperó que ella lo alejara, pero fue ella la que bajó su mejilla hacia su mano para que él pudiera acariciarla.

La cercanía entre ellos era agobiante. Se podía sentir la corriente eléctrica que atravesaba ambos cuerpos. Era un momento mágico para ambos. Por primera vez se permitían estar juntos.

Isabella no entendía el por qué. Nunca antes había permitido que un chico, al que apenas conociera, se acercara tanto. De una forma extraña, se sentía totalmente libre mientras Edward acariciaba delicadamente su mejilla. A pesar de lo frío de tu tacto, su toque era demasiado agradable y estaba segura que podía pasar horas así.

Pero eso no era apropiado. Estaban recién empezando a llevar la fiesta en paz y ella prácticamente estaba rendida en sus brazos. Por lo que se soltó de su agarre y se alejó un poco.

Edward la dejó ir. No estaba sorprendido por su reacción. Estaba forzando las cosas, yendo demasiado rápido y ella no estaba lista para eso. No aún.

-Eh… ¿Quieres un café o algo? – Preguntó. Volvía a estar un poco nerviosa después del íntimo momento que compartieron.

-No te preocupes, Isabella. – No le era muy importante el tema de la comida. Podía hacerlo perfectamente ya que no había mucha diferencia de sabores. Su alimento principal era la sangre, por supuesto, pero podía ingerir alimentos normales sin causarle daño. Tan solo no le producían ningún aporte. – Será mejor que te deje estudiar. Se nos viene un examen bastante grande encima.

Isabella volvió a sonreírle. Esta vez con más ganas, lo que logró que él le devolviera la sonrisa de la misma manera.

-Sí. Es horrible. He estudiado toda la maldita tarde y aún no logro entender bien todo. – Frunció el seño e hizo un mohín que a Edward le pareció la cosa más tierna que había visto en siglos. – La poesía no es lo mío.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Me ofrecería a ayudarte, pero como sé que eso sería un golpe a tu ego…

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Estaba tratando de tomarle el pelo?

"_Y pensar que por un momento pensé que había cambiado… Me encantas, idiota…"_

-¿Un golpe a mi ego? ¿Estás diciendo que soy ególatra? ¿En serio, Cullen?

-¡Hey! Sólo bromeaba, Bella.

-¿Ves? Definitivamente tú y yo no podemos ser amigos, Cullen.

Lo dijo de manera tan seria que todo atisbo de felicidad se borró de su rostro de inmediato. Todo estaba yendo tan bien… ¿Por qué…?

-¿Estás hablando en serio? – Preguntó. De pronto volvió a sentirse triste. Sabía que todo era parte de una alucinación y que aún se encontraba parado en su puerta tratando que Bella lo dejara entrar.

Ella observó como poco a poco el semblante de Edward decaía. Se arrepintió en el acto. No debió bromear así con él. No sabía que él reaccionaría de esa manera. Tan triste…

Se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus finos brazos por la cintura, logrando que él diera un respingo. Mientras le sonreía para calmarlo, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Su aroma la golpeó como una fuerte ráfaga de viento, aturdiéndola por unos segundos.

Ese hombre estaba hecho para que ella sucumbiera ante el llamado de la lujuria y el pecado. No había duda de eso.

-Tranquilo, solo bromeaba, Edward.

Exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones de golpe. Desde ese momento se negaba a hacer más bromas. La chica le ganaba con creces y además era cruel. No, así no se podía vivir en paz con ella.

-Ok, no más bromas contigo, Swan… Eres realmente peligrosa.

Isabella soltó una carcajada y se alejó de él. Sintiendo como poco a poco el vacio volvía a ella. No le gustaba la sensación, pero tampoco iba a depender de estar cerca de él. _Amigos…_

Edward caminó hacia la puerta del departamento y la abrió. No quería irse, pero sabía que dentro de unas horas la vería de nuevo, totalmente dormida y por fin la tendría entre sus brazos, como tanto anhelaba.

"_En poco tiempo más no será necesario… Solo aguanta un poco más…"_

-Es hora de que el hombre más guapo que ha pisado este departamento se largue.

Isabella siguió sonriéndole y se acercó un poco para apoyarse en la puerta mientras que el vampiro emprendía su retirada.

-¿Se suponía que la ególatra era yo, o me equivoco, Cullen?

-Muy graciosa, pequeña. Y… Deja ya de lado el Cullen, por favor… Apesta. Soy Edward.

-Está bien, Edward… Buenas noches.

-Hasta pronto, Bella. – Se acercó a ella y besó su frente. Isabella cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la sensación. Era fácil para ella en esos momentos pensar que podría terminar enamorándose de él. Se había dado cuenta a tiempo que él no era el tipo malvado que siempre pensó que era. Al contrario, era bastante dulce y amable.

"_No voy a enamorarme… No voy a hacerlo… ¿Cierto?"_

Edward se alejó y haciéndole un gesto con la mano comenzó a bajar los escalones. Había sido sin duda una buena idea. A pesar de sus "bromas" Isabella por fin lo aceptaba y todo su cuerpo parecía registrar ese hecho.

"_Eres el maldito con más suerte de todo el planeta… ¡Lo lograste!"_

En el momento en el que entrara a la mansión Cullen haría tres cosas.

La primera: Buscaría a Emmett por toda la casa, seguramente pelearían un rato y luego le agradecería por todo. Su hermano era lo mejor que podía haberle ocurrido.

Lo segundo: Buscaría junto con Emmett a Jasper para patear su trasero, por ser un maldito hijo de puta. Haría eso y mucho más por ver a la enana feliz. No más ojeras.

Y por último: Saldría de caza. No más humanos. Era hora de reformarse y si alguna vez volvía a probar la sangre humana, solo sería la de su Isabella.

Se relamió los labios mientras caminaba, un poco más feliz. Era hora de cambiar. Era hora de ser un poco menos monstruo…

Era el momento para seducir a una bella castaña y meterla entre sus sábanas...

* * *

><p><em>Toc, toc... ¿Hay alguién por ahí que no quiera cortar mi cabeza?... *Paloma corre en circulitos emocionada...*<em>

_¿Ya era hora no? Estos dos son realmente difíciles... Son un verdadero dolor de cabeza..._

_En fin muchas gracias por leer... Espero con ansias sus comentarios y especulaciones de lo que puede pasar... Son realmente ingeniosas... xD_

_Muchos cariños y hasta el próximo capítulo ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Muchas gracias, muchas, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. #ADS llegó a los 100 rws sólo por ustedes y nunca pensé que les gustaría la historia... De verdad muchas gracias. ^^

También quiero agradecer de manera muy especial a mi Alfiwis Martinita, que como siempre es un apoyo muy grande para mi =) Te adoro yegua! (Se nos viene noviembre... xD)

Y por último... Este capítulo adelantado es por una razón específica. Esta semana será un caos en mi universidad y me tienen muerta en pruebas, por lo que probablemente no haya actu... Espero que no sea así, pero por si acaso.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen por completo a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo para liberar mis más retorcidas ideas. La historia es completamente mía y se prohíbe su plagio._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9<p>

-Esta no es una buena idea…

Estaba nerviosa. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Era la primera vez que hacía algo así y no sabía qué era lo que iba a resultar de eso.

-No seas miedosa, Swan. – Respondió Edward. Se la estaba pasando en grande. Isabella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había preparado para ella. Le tomó cerca de una semana convencerla, pero sabía que su curiosidad era mayor, por lo que no se negaría jamás.

"_Solo un poco más. Sé que tú quieres esto tanto como yo…"_

Isabella no sabía cómo había pasado el tiempo tan rápido. Esa mañana había sido realmente asombrosa. Después de un mes de arduo trabajo e investigación, por fin habían terminado su trabajo acerca de Stoker.

Habían tardado cerca de dos semanas en ponerse de acuerdo sobre el autor que escogerían para exponerlo antes el resto de sus compañeros, y finalmente Edward había ganado. Por más que ella luchó para que expusieran sobre algo más convencional y no tan ficticio, no había podido hacer absolutamente nada.

Edward quería hablar de vampiros… ¿Loco, no?

Según él, Emmett estaría encantado con el trabajo. ¡Y Claro que había sido así! Tanto le había gustado su exposición que hasta había reído a carcajadas con las estupideces que Edward decía.

Por eso, después de un mes, los frutos de su trabajo, la tenían demasiado contenta como para negarle algo al cobrizo.

Su exposición había sido maravillosa. Emmett había escogido a uno de ellos para presentarse frente al curso, y lo había escogido a él.

Edward, frente a todo el curso, estuvo totalmente alucinante. Nadie fue capaz de refutar absolutamente nada de lo que dijo y además se dio el tiempo de bromear.

"_-¡Por Dios! ¿Alguno de ustedes sería capaz de creer alguna vez en su vida en la existencia de vampiros? – Preguntó a la clase mientras deslumbraba a todos con su gran sonrisa. Durante ese tiempo se había descubierto a sí misma muchas veces perdida en él, en sus ojos verdes, en sus labios… - Pues dejen que le diga que es una historia totalmente real. En cualquier momento alguno de ustedes puede estar en presencia de uno. Quizás hasta su maestro sea uno, o uno de nosotros. No estamos libres de las criaturas sobrenaturales. Cuiden sus cuellos, chicos."_

Sonrió y negó con su cabeza al recordarlo. Edward era realmente impredecible. En un minuto era el tipo más dulce del mundo, al siguiente se transformaba en un seductor empedernido y al siguiente en un monstruo enojado por que alguien hacía algo que no estaba bien.

"_Tan bipolar… Tan adorable…"_

Pero gracias a él, tenían la mejor nota de todo el curso. El trabajo era perfecto e irrefutable. ¡Por supuesto que estaba feliz!

Por esa razón, ahora se encontraba subiendo furtivamente el edificio más alto de Seattle. Según Edward, tenía algo importante que compartir con ella y después de negarse por tanto tiempo a su petición, había accedido. No podía decirle que no. No, mientras la mirara con eso ojos verdes que la volvían loca. Cada vez que la golpeaba con toda la fuerza de su mirada, sus piernas se hacían gelatina y su corazón latía descontroladamente. Al final él siempre conseguía lo que quería de ella y esta vez no existía ninguna diferencia.

"_Estoy perdida... Dije que no lo haría pero al parecer no puedo evitarlo… Eres irresistible para mi…"_

A pesar de sus prejuicios contra él en el inicio de su amistad, Isabella se veía a sí misma antes y ahora, y había una gran diferencia.

Por primera vez en su vida se sentía totalmente segura, a pesar de encontrarse viviendo sola en una ciudad, hasta hace unos meses atrás, totalmente desconocida para ella; lo que la hacía sentirse emocionada. Nunca antes había pensado que la libertad la haría una mujer independiente y segura, al contrario, siempre se vio como la nena de papá y ahora eso ya no era más que el fin de años de inseguridades.

Tenía dos buenas amigas que estaban con ella en todo momento, a pesar de que ahora que Alice salía con un chico, al que aún no tenía en placer de conocer, y no tenía mucho tiempo entre la universidad y su novio, aún así estaba cuando más la necesitaba. Por otro lado, Rosalie era su aporte de alegría diario. Su relación con Emmett al parecer iba bastante bien. La rubia siempre decía que solo eran buenos amigos, pero ella estaba segura de que no era así. Durante las clases era apreciable como se miraban y como el ánimo de Rose cambiaba cuando veía al gigante profesor entrar para impartir su clase.

Y por último estaba él. Él, que era el dueño de absolutamente todos sus suspiros, su sueños, sus deseos, inquietudes. De todo.

Sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles en el momento en que accedió a ser su amiga. Luchó todo ese mes en contra de lo que su corazón quería, pero su mente fue demasiado débil contra ello. No podía seguir negándose lo que él la hacía sentir en cada momento que pasaban juntos, los cuales no eran pocos. Solo faltaba que Edward agarrara sus cosas y se marchara de su casa para vivir con ella.

Realmente eso la hacía tener sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte estaba encantada de que él quisiera pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con ella, pero por otra, le aterraba salir dañada de todo esto. No sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos de Edward y no quería hacerse ilusiones.

Pero eso era totalmente inevitable. Cada vez que tomaba su mano, como ahora, no podía evitar alucinar con una vida junto a él. Con tenerlo cada vez más cerca de ella, con que fuera suyo.

"_Imposible… ¿O no?"_

Al menos eso era lo que ella creía. Él era la razón por la que seguía visitando a Aro una vez por semana. Los miércoles a las cuatro de la tarde, de manera impostergable. A pesar de la leve atracción que sentía por el guapo psicólogo, desde el momento en que Edward había entrado por completo a su vida, Aro había pasado a ser un hombre más. Seguía pensando que, a pesar de su edad, era muy guapo y sexy, pero nada más.

Aro, aparte de ser su sicólogo, era uno de sus nuevos amigos. Confiaba totalmente en él y su palabra era ley. Sus consejos eran tan acertados que no podía evitar cumplirlos al pie de la letra.

Mientras seguían subiendo en silencio, Bella recordó lo que la había dicho dos días atrás.

"_-No debes pensar que no mereces la compañía o el cariño de alguien. –Había dicho Aro cuando le comentó que era imposible que Edward estuviese enamorado de ella y que habían chicas mucho más guapas que ella, que podrían ser la pareja perfecta del cobrizo. Eso la tenía bastante deprimida, pero como siempre, Aro tenía las palabras justas, en el momento perfecto. – Eres una chica hermosa, Bells. Nunca debes sentirte disminuida por otras, por que se vean mejor. No seas injusta contigo misma y vive. Disfruta cada momento como si fuese el último y olvídate de pensar en cosas que no tienen sentido. – En ese punto, ella lo miraba asombrada. Muchas personas le habían dicho lo mismo con anterioridad, pero no quiso creerlo. Pero cuando Aro lo decía todo eso resultaba tan claro y perfecto que no había más dudas en ella. – Por una vez, Bells, se valiente y dile al chico lo que sientes. Quizás seas recompensada con algo genial. La vida está hecha para disfrutarla. No pierdas tu oportunidad de hacerlo pensando, disminuyéndote o martirizándote. Vive Isabella, vive…" _

Pues bien. Aro tenía razón, era momento de ser valiente. Confiaba en Edward y sabía que, a pesar de declararse como una colegiala, él no se alejaría de ella en el caso de que no sintiera lo mismo.

"_Esta noche… No perderé más tiempo… Tiene que ser esta noche…"_

-Edward. – Lo llamó. - ¡Me estoy cansando de subir esta maldita escalera interminable!

Él se detuvo y volteó para hacerle frente. La intensidad de su mirada hizo que un leve sonrojo asomara en sus mejillas. ¡Diablos! Era imposible que no se delatara a sí misma. Aún no lograba entender como era que él no se daba cuenta de nada.

-No seas llorona, Swan. – Respondió. - ¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos, debilucha?

-¿Debilucha? ¡Edward, estás completamente loco! – Estaba logrando sacarla de sus casillas. Estaban en el piso treinta y sus pies estaban clamando por un descanso. Alice había estado arreglándola toda la tarde para esto, porque Edward había dicho que sería una noche especial para los dos, por lo que iba con una vestido negro hasta medio muslo y muy ceñido, por lo que se acentuaban en demasía todas sus curvas. Además en sus pies había dos armas mortales de doce centímetros, los cuales tenían sus pies destrozados después de subir treinta pisos. ¡Maldita enana! ¡Maldito Edward!

- ¿Sabes siquiera lo que es subir treinta pisos con estos malditos zapatos? – Enfatizó su pregunta levantando una pierna y mostrando su zapato. Edward la observó más de lo normal, lo que hizo que su pulso se alterara y se pusiera nerviosa. – Me niego a seguir subiendo.

-Creo… - Respondió llevando su mano a su mentón, mientras seguía mirando sus piernas. - …Que tengo que darle las gracias a Alice. Estás hermosa esta noche.

Y como era obvio volvió a sonrojarse de manera furiosa ante aquel comentario.

-Pues entonces también agradécele que tu gran sorpresa ser fuera a la mierda. – Dijo un poco molesta por la poca importancia que él le estaba dando al asunto y por la mucha importancia que le estaba dando a sus piernas. – Yo me voy.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte, preciosa.

Sin dejarla bajar ni un solo escalón y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Edward la tomó en brazos.

Casi le da un infarto. Todo fue demasiado rápido y su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho. Podía sentir las frías manos de Edward sosteniéndola para que no cayera. Lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a su cuello con fuerza. Bella mantenía los ojos cerrados por el susto, pero cuando se decidió a abrirlos se arrepintió en el acto.

Edward la miraba con tal intensidad que los nervios comenzaron a dominarla. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su suave aliento en el rostro.

Vio claramente como la punta de la lengua de Edward salía de su boca para mojar sus labios. En ese momento casi pierde la cordura. Era cuestión de acercarse unos pocos centímetros y…

-No vas a ir a ninguna parte. – Dijo. Su voz sonó mucho más grave de lo normal, lo cual hizo que comenzara a derretirse como chocolate en los dedos. – Prefiero llevarte en mis brazos a que te vayas. Prometiste hacerlo, Bella.

Edward hizo un tierno puchero que la derritió por completo. Ese hombre era su perdición. Nuevamente estaba encerrada en un lugar sin salida y su única opción era decir que sí.

-Ok. Me quedo… Sólo bájame ¿Sí?

Por un momento pensó que Edward realmente la llevaría en brazos hasta la azotea del edificio, pero después de dudarlo unos momentos la bajó. De cierta manera se sentía un poco decepcionada por eso, pero no quiso darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Adelantándose a Edward, continuó subiendo las escaleras. Tenía que aclarar un poco sus ideas y si Edward la mantenía tomada de la mano eso no ocurriría jamás.

-Si, Swan. – Dijo él de repente. Isabella se dio la vuelta para verlo. Edward le sonreía, por lo que no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. ¿Qué demonios tenía ese chico que le gustaba tanto?

"_Estás loca, Isabella… Tienes que estarlo… Empieza a sacar fuerzas de algún lado porque queda poco para llegar al final del camino…"_

-¿Sí qué, Cullen?

-Definitivamente niña, tienes las piernas más sexys de la historia…

Ella volvió a sonrojarse y él no paraba de reír. Era fácil ponerla nerviosa y le encantaba cuando tenía toda la cara de color rojo. Se veía tan adorable que no podía evitar hacerla sonrojar cada vez que podía.

-Eres un idiota, Cullen.

Lo soy. Y aún así me amas y no puedes vivir sin mí.

Edward volvió a adelantarla mientras ella se quedaba petrificada en su lugar.

"_No sabes cuán ciertas son esas palabras…"_

Edward se acercó y volvió a tomar su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Después de todo lo que habían pasado durante el último mes se sentía realmente poderoso y cada vez más humano. Era totalmente consciente del arduo trabajo que había tenido que realizar para que todo estuviera tan bien, como lo estaba ahora.

Volver a acostumbrarse a alimentarse de animales no era fácil y pasar tanto tiempo con la castaña le hacía las cosas mucho más complicadas.

Sin ir más lejos la noche anterior había sido una total tortura.

Se habían quedado en el departamento de ella para afinar los últimos detalles del trabajo, los cuales para él no tenían relevancia, pero el perfeccionismo de Isabella lo exigía.

Así como él sabía que para ella era casi imposible negarse a lo que él le pidiera, para él era de igual manera.

No había manera alguna en la que pudiese negarle lo que ella quería. Aunque fuese una total tortura para él.

Después de revisar todo el maldito trabajo por tercera vez, logró que Isabella se sentara unos minutos con él en su sillón. La abrazó y a los pocos minutos ella se quedó dormida entre sus brazos.

Estaba realmente agotada y él no quería verla estresada por esto. Sabía de antemano que Emmett no la expondría al estrés de la exposición por qué él se lo había pedido y su hermano estaba realmente feliz esa semana como para poner atención a lo que le pedían.

Lentamente había acomodado a Bella en su regazo para que estuviera más cómoda. Observó su relajado rostro por mucho tiempo, mientras acariciaba de forma perezosa su suave y largo cabello.

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana ella comenzó a moverse, incómoda por la posición y Edward se hizo el dormido para que ella no se sintiera avergonzada por el hecho de estar tan cerca.

La sintió incorporarse lentamente para no despertarlo, pero lo que sucedió después de eso lo dejó totalmente impresionado.

Lentamente comenzó a acariciar su rostro. Detuvo el reconocimiento de sus manos en sus labios, y en ese momento casi lo pierde por completo.

El olor de su sangre, proveniente de sus muñecas lo dejó fuera de juego por unos momentos, por lo que abrió sus ojos de manera precipitada logrando que Isabella se retirara un poco con miedo. En ese momento, él sabía lo negros que debían estar…

"_-Lo siento, Edward no quería despertarte. –Había dicho ella en susurros. Temerosa comenzó a retirar su mano, pero él lo impidió antes de que se alejara lo suficiente. No quería perder su cálido contacto tan rápido. – No lo hagas, no te alejes. Por favor… - Isabella volvió a acercarse y está vez acercó la cabeza de Edward a su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su suave cabello cobrizo."_

Había sido un momento tan perfecto, que estaba demasiado ansioso por repetirlo.

Por esa razón ahora estaba llevándola a la cima del edificio. Nada más perfecto que llevarla a ver las luces de la ciudad desde la altura. Podría abrazarla ya que hacía un poco de frío y quizás…

"_Por favor… Esta tiene que ser una noche perfecta…"_

Al llegar al piso cincuenta, Isabella definitivamente ya no podía más y ni siquiera estaban en la mitad.

-Definitivamente estás loco, Edward.

Él esta vez no dijo nada y volvió a tomarla en brazos. Ella iba a protestar, pero se sentía tan bien la cercanía de sus cuerpos que se quedó callada. Aprovecharía al máximo todo lo que pudiera obtener de él, sin quejarse.

Después del piso cien, ella aún no entendía como a Edward no le molestaba su peso. Eran demasiados escalones y él no se veía ni siquiera un poco agotado.

En todo ese trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada. Al parecer un acuerdo silencioso entre ellos impedía matar la magia del momento con palabras absurdas.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la cima, Edward la dejo en el suelo con sumo cuidado. Sus pies ya no dolían tanto, pero aún así no pudo evitar quitarse los tacones.

-Lo siento. Soy mujer, pero esto es demasiada tortura.

-No es eso. Es solo que eres demasiado debilucha… - Respondió él riendo.

-¡Edward!

-Está bien. Lo siento.

Él se agachó a recoger sus zapatos y luego la tomó de la cintura. Caminaron en silencio hasta la baranda que marcaba el fin del camino.

Isabella estaba extasiada. La vista de Seattle desde aquel rascacielos era inmejorable. Era realmente hermoso y lo mejor de todo era que él estaba ahí con ella.

-Esto es hermoso…

-Sabía que te gustaría. – Respondió él mientras la apegaba más a su cuerpo. Bella tembló un poco por que la abrazó desde atrás. Tenerla entre sus brazos… Eso sí que era hermoso. Sentirla suya, aunque aún no lo fuera… Por el momento era perfecto y no pedía nada más.

- ¿Ves que valió la pena subir millones de escalones, Bella?

-Sí…

Pero internamente se decía a sí misma que había valido la pena solo por el hecho de estar así, ahí abrazada a él… _Perfecto._

Ella se volteó y rodeó la cintura de él con sus brazos mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. Edward la apretó contra él aún más.

-Gracias, Edward. Esto es perfecto. _– Tú lo eres…_

Él levantó la barbilla de Bella. Ya no quería esperar más. Tan poco centímetros separaban sus labios, que era cosa de bajar un poco su cabeza y llegaría a la gloría.

-No lo agradezcas, pequeña. Te mereces esto y más…

Poco a poco sus rostros fueron acercándose más y más. El beso era inminente. Sus cuerpos, sus labios rogaban por más cercanía, por un mayor contacto…

-¿Quién demonios son ustedes y que están haciendo aquí?

Se soltaron de manera precipitada. Isabella casi se desmaya del susto, mientras que Edward no podía estar más enojado. Tenía ganas de matar al maldito guardia por arruinar su momento perfecto.

"_Maldito hijo de puta… ¡Mereces que te mate de la manera más dolorosa posible…!"_

-Lo… Lo…Sien… -Isabella tartamudeaba intentado buscar las palabras para disculparse, pero Edward la silenció con una gélida mirada.

-Perdón. Solo quería mostrarle a mi amiga las luces de Seattle desde aquí. – Dijo seguro. Si el guardia se ponía complicado bien podría salir de ahí con Bella, acabando con él de manera rápida, pero eso significaría que ella se aterrara y no volviera a acercársele jamás. Por ese motivo mantuvo la calma y trató el asunto de manera diplomática. – Nos retiraremos.

-Tranquilo muchacho. No son los primeros. – Dijo el guardia tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Muchos jóvenes trataban de cautivar a lindas muchachas haciendo este tipo de locuras, por lo que no veía la razón de armar un lío por ello. – Pueden quedarse si quieren, pero que no sea mucho tiempo.

-No se preocupe señor, nosotros ya nos íbamos. – Contestó ella.

Edward la miró por unos segundos. Entendía su nerviosismo y no quería echarle más leña al fuego. Estaba claro que se le venía encima una reprimenda de aquellas épicas, que solo ella podía darle.

Sonrío de manera ladina y la miró a los ojos. Ella no lo miraba enojada, solo estaba un poco asustada y con justa razón. El guardia los había sorprendido ¡Y de qué manera!

-Suerte, chicos. Bajen por el ascensor. Ciento quince pisos no son fáciles de subir y menos de bajar. – Les dijo el hombre de manera amable. - Por favor dejen la puerta de atrás cerrada cuando salgan.

-Claro. Muchas gracias.

Edward asintió y tomó a Isabella de la mano. Ella temblaba un poco, por lo que se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros. Ella sonrió en respuesta y se apegó lo más posible a él, abrazándolo.

Cuando llegaron al ascensor él ya no soportó más el silencio.

-Lo siento. No sabía que tendrían un guardia en la azotea.

-Tranquilo, Edward. No es nada.

Ella no lo miraba y eso le desesperaba un poco.

Volvió a levantar su barbilla para que ella lo mirara. Cuando por fin sus ojos chocolates hicieron contacto con sus ojos verdes todo volvió a tener sentido. Para él y para ella el momento perfecto no se definía por una azotea donde las luces maravillosas de la ciudad los rodearan. No. El momento perfecto era cuando se miraban a los ojos y se reflejaba en ellos todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien, cariño?

-Sí, Edward. Fue solo el susto.

-Perdóname.

-No tengo nada que perdonar, Edward.

Él la abrazó aun más fuerte y besó su pelo. Estaban perdidos. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Sólo faltaba buscar el momento perfecto para concretar los sueños de ambos y él se encargaría de buscarlo. Ella se merecía eso y el mundo entero a sus pies.

-¿Edward?

-¿Si, pequeña?

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y perderse nuevamente en esos ojos esmeralda que tanto la cautivaban.

-¿Quédate conmigo esta noche? No quiero estar sola…

-Siempre, preciosa… Siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Estos dos están cada vez más cerca ¿No?<em>

_Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo. _

_Espero con muchas ganas todos sus comentarios y conclusiones... En estos momentos los malos están de vacaciones... ¡Que viva el amor! ¿O... no?_

_Nos leemos en la próxima actualización... De todo corazón espero que sea pronto!_

_Cariños!_


	10. Chapter 10

Permiso... ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por ahí? Pues bueno... En primer lugar quiero pedir disculpas por la demora. Ya expliqué en el cap anterior lo de la Uni, pero además se me sumaron otras cosas, pero en fin... Aquí estámos =D

En segundo lugar agradecer a mi Marty, por betear el capi y darme muchas fuerzas siempre... En todo lo que es FF y en lo personal! Te quitecito mucho!

_Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer. LA historia es mía y se prohíbe toda reproducción parcial o total de ella._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Capítulo X<p>

En el momento en que Bella salió del ascensor, Edward la ayudó a calzar sus mortíferos zapatos de tacón. No quería alejarse de ella y el sólo hecho de acariciar sus suaves piernas en el proceso lo tenía al borde del abismo.

El deseo y las ganas de besarla, lo estaban consumiendo a fuego lento y en ese momento no había aguacero suficiente que pudiese apagarlo.

Aún no podía dejar de sentir unas ganas irracionales de subir nuevamente a la azotea de aquel maldito edificio y matar al desgraciado que había arruinado su momento perfecto. Tan solo unos segundos más y todo hubiese sido espectacular. ¡Pero tenía que aparecer el maldito guardia!

Guió a Isabella en silencio hasta el auto mientras trataba de serenarse. Tenía que aclarar muy bien su cabeza antes de hablar de nuevo. Le había pedido que se quedara con ella…

_Esperen…_

_Esperen un segundo…_

_¿Bella le había pedido que se quedara esa noche con ella?_

"_Por todo lo más sagrado… ¡Isabella quiere que me quede con ella!... ¡Mierda!"_

-Emmm… ¿Swan? – Preguntó luego de darse cuenta de las palabras que tanto costaron encajar en su cabeza. ¿Estaba hablando en serio o solo lo estaba jodiendo como siempre? - ¿Estás segura de que quieres que pase la noche contigo?

Isabella no lo miró y rodeo el precioso Volvo de Edward para luego subirse y sentarse sin hablarle y cerrar la puerta. Edward arqueó una perfecta ceja y sin pensarlo mucho y más rápido de lo normal, se subió al vehículo. Quería una respuesta y la iba a tener.

"_¿Por qué se ve tan hermosa cuando está nerviosa?... "_

-¿Bells?

Isabella estaba colorada como un verdadero tomate. No sabía por qué habían salido esas palabras de su boca. El momento había sido perfecto para decirle lo que tenía planeado y eso era lo que menos había hecho.

"Eres una completa idiota… Tenías que decirle lo que sentías por él, no invitarlo a pasar la noche contigo… ¡En estos momentos quién sabe qué demonios se le está pasando por su pervertida cabeza!...

-Lo siento, Edward… si no quieres no pasa nada. – Respondió un poco triste. Sí, quería que él se quedara con ella y la abrazara por la noche, quizás de esa manera tendría el valor de decirle lo que sentía, lo que quería. Pero se estaba comportando de una manera tan cobarde… - Solo pensé…

-¡Hey! Tranquila, Swan. – Alzó la mirada y pudo ver como él le sonreía de manera tierna. No estaba molesto y mucho menos tenía esa cara de "esta es mi oportunidad". Era Edward, solamente Edward. – Voy a quedarme contigo. Pero necesito pasar a casa antes ¿Te molestaría acompañarme?

Isabella abrió aún más sus ojos sorprendida. ¿Ella en su casa? ¿Estaba loco? No estaba preparada para algo así. ¿Conocer a su familia? ¿Ahora? No gracias.

-¿Puedo quedarme en el auto?

Edward esbozó una pícara sonrisa. Isabella era tan predecible. Tan tímida y asustadiza, que no podía evitar adorarla aún más por eso. Ella era como un precioso tesoro perdido al que él debía custodiar y proteger a como diera lugar. Con su existencia si fuese necesario.

"_Tan frágil y tan fuerte a la vez. Tan mía…"_

-Claro que puedes esperarme en el auto, Swan.

-Gracias. – Respondió ella bajando la mirada algo avergonzada. No quería que él pensara cosas erróneas y conociéndolo…

"_Eso estuvo cerca… La próxima vez no te salvas…"_

-Aunque… - Edward alzó una ceja y la miro interrogativamente. _¡Ay, no! – _Me gustaría saber el por qué del miedo repentino por conocer mi casa. – Dijo haciendo que Bella se sobresaltara un poco por como la miraba. _¿Y ahora qué respondo…? _– Nadie va a comerte, Bells.

-No es eso, Edward. – Respondió mientras llevaba una mano a su cabello, tomaba un mechón y lo retorcía de forma nerviosa entre sus finos dedos. – La timidez me gana, Cullen, y las visitas de último minuto no me dan tiempo de prepararme. No me gustan.

-Está bien, chica cobarde. – Edward no pudo reprimir la sonrisa en sus labios. – Pero tarde o temprano tendrás que conocer a mi familia, preciosa.

"_Tarde o temprano serás parte de mi familia…"_

Siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a una hermosa zona residencial a las a fueras de la ciudad.

Las casas eran realmente maravillosas y enormes; tanto, que a Isabella le parecieron pequeños palacios de princesas de cuento, uno al lado del otro, sin opacarse entre ellos.

Por lo tanto, ella esperaba que el hogar de Edward fuera más o menos lo mismo, pero cuando él estacionó el volvo fuera de una residencia gigante se quedó sin habla.

La mansión Cullen era totalmente opuesta a las demás.

Mucho más grande que las otras, el hogar de los Cullen se erguía ante ella como un magnifico y antiguo castillo gótico. Oscuro y un tanto atemorizante, pero aún así hermosa y perfecta, logró cautivarla de manera absoluta.

-Wow, Edward… Esto es…

-Impresionante ¿No?

-Sí. Es increíblemente… Atemorizante.

-Tranquila. – Dijo él en tono de clara burla. – El conde Drácula no saldrá de entre las sombras a morder tu apetitoso cuello.

"_Eso es imposible, porque solo yo y nadie más que yo tendrá ese gran privilegio…"_

-No intentes pasarte de listo conmigo, Cullen. No va a funcionar. – Le dijo sonriendo mientras observaba con atención cada detalle del lugar. – Tienes un jardín precioso.

-Lo es aún más visto desde dentro. – Respondió él de manera sugerente, intentando tentarla sutilmente.

-Buen intento, chico. Pero aún así no vas a lograrlo.

-Está bien. Me rindo. Al menos lo intenté. Voy por mis cosas así que no te muevas de aquí, Swan.

-Ya deja de hablar y date prisa.

-No alcanzarás a contar hasta cien cuando estemos nuevamente juntos, cariño.

Acarició su mejilla y luego abandonó el auto, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras él. Lo vio alejarse mientras suspiraba. Era inevitable que se sintiera volando sobre una mullida nube, cuando él le hablaba así.

"_¿Será posible que él sienta lo mismo por mi?... Por favor.. que así sea… Por favor, Edward ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo por ti?..."_

Caminó raudo y campante hasta la entrada de su casa, pero al entrar el escenario no pintaba tan agradable.

Los gritos provenientes desde la segunda planta lo alertaron de los problemas que le caerían encima.

-¡Eres un maldito idiota!

-¿Si? ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? - _¡Por Dios! ¿Es que no piensa detenerse nunca? _– ¡Pues tú no eres más que una pequeña bruja manipuladora!

-¿Bruja manipuladora? ¿Yo? – Gritó Alice. Las discusiones entre los dos eran pan de cada día. Había jurado no entrometerse, pero odiaba ver triste a su nueva hermana. – Perfecto. Si es eso lo que piensas de mi, Jasper, después de todo lo que he dado de mí en esta estúpida relación… ¡Me largo! Me cansé de tus inseguridades sin razón y tus malos tratos.

-¿Te vas? ¡Bien! ¡Intenta salir por esa maldita puerta y te prometo que no vivirás para contarlo!

-¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres, Jazz? – Alice rompió en llanto. Era la primera vez que Edward la escuchaba llorar con tal desesperación. Por lo que decidió que era momento de interferir con la situación. Apresuró su andar y subió las escaleras. Esto era lo último que le aguantaba al prepotente de su hermano. – Tienes absolutamente todo de mí. Me he entregado a ti de forma completa sin pedirte nada a cambio, excepto un poco de cariño y respeto ¡Pero en cambio sigues comportándote como una bestia!

-¡Soy una maldito monstruo! ¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta, Alice? ¡Nunca seré tu puto peluche!

-Sabes perfectamente que eso no es lo que quiero de ti, Jazz…

-Pues bien. Porque esto es lo que soy, Alice. Ninguna maldita mujer vendrá a cambiarme.

-¡Jasper! – No podía contenerse más. Su hermano estaba siendo demasiado cruel con la enana. Se acercó a ella y la alejó del vampiro, empujándolo. - ¡Basta! ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás torturándola de esta forma?

-No te metas en temas que no te conciernen, niño. – lo amenazó. Su cara estaba totalmente desfigurada por la rabia. Sus ojos negros como el carbón, las venas marcándose en sus finas facciones y sus afilados colmillos asomando en sus labios, mostraban claramente, como el vampiro estaba listo para atacar.

-¿Alice? – Él reaccionó ante la amenaza. Lo primero era la seguridad de la humana que estaba entre sus brazos. – Toma tus cosas y vuelve a tu departamento, cariño. Bella está en mi coche a la salida de la casa, por favor, cuida que no te vea.

-Pero, Eddie…

La miró de manera amenazante. O salía de la casa por sus propios pies, o la sacaría a rastras.

-Yo…Yo…

-¡AHORA! – Rugió.

La chica salió corriendo. Bajó las escaleras sin preocuparse de tomar sus pertenencias.

En el camino se cruzó con Emmett, quién venía llegando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual se borró en el momento en el que Alice chocó con él.

-¿Qué sucedió ahora, pequeña? – Dijo quitando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Jazz… - Trató de hablar de corrido, pero los nervios y la pena hacían que las palabras salieran de manera atropellada de sus labios. – Se… Se salió… De… De con- control… Edward… Él está… Cal-calmándolo… ¡Oh, Em…! ¡Ya no aguanto más!

Emmett la abrazó aún más fuerte. La pequeña chica era tan fuerte. Había soportado ya mucho. Trató de reconfortarla acariciando de forma suave su espalda, pero los ruidos de muebles al romperse los alertaron.

-Pequeña, escúchame. – Pidió. – Vete lo más lejos que puedas de aquí. – Hizo que ella alzara la mirada para ver si estaba entendiéndole. – Calmaremos a Jazz y no dejaremos que se acerque a ti hasta que haya entrado en razón y pueda ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

-Pero si me voy… Él sufrirá. Sabes que no puede estar sin mi san…

-Lo hará. –La interrumpió. – Pero él necesita aprender, peque.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. Lo primero es tu seguridad. Sabes que si algo te pasa a ti, Jazz…

-No sigas, Emmett, lo sé. –Respondió Alice con una seguridad renovada. No permitiría que nada le pasara al hombre que amaba. Estaba triste por tener que alejarse, pero tenía que hacerlo antes de que las cosas se pusieran aún peor.

-Prométeme, enana, que si él intenta contactarte mentalmente, no responderás al llamado. Ciérrate totalmente a él. No lo dejes manipularte.

-Te lo prometo. Lo haré. Adiós Emmett.

-No, peque. – Dijo el grandulón abrazándola. – Hasta pronto. Seguiremos viéndonos en clases y siempre que me necesites estaré ahí para ti al igual que Edward.

Alice asintió y salió de la mansión sin mirar a atrás, por la salida trasera. Sabía que si Isabella la veía tendría que responder a muchas preguntas y le había prometido a Edward que ella se mantendría la margen. Además en esos momentos no tenía la fuerza para eso. Necesitaba curar sus heridas. Ya habría tiempo de que ellas volvieran a ser como antes. Ya habría tiempo de volver a compartirlo todo…

Miró hacía la mansión sin poder evitarlo y las lágrimas volvieron a derramarse por su rostro.

"_Yo sé que cambiarás por mí, Jasper… Lo harás porqué sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti… Se fuerte amor…"_

-Jazz, debes calmarte, hermano. – Suplicó Edward en el momento en el que Emmett irrumpió en la destrozada habitación. Los muebles habían sufrido la ira del rubio vampiro y todo estaba desparramado por el lugar.

-¿Calmarme? - Soltó una gran carcajada y continuó. – ¡La maldita acaba de abandonarme!- Rugió. – Sabes muy bien que si no me alimento de ella…

-…Te secarás como una pasa mientras sea humana. ¡Pues me vale, te aguantas! – Dijo Emmett. – Llegaste al límite, hermanito. ¿A esto le llamas amor, maldito? ¡La estás destruyendo de a poco!

Jasper agarró su cabello con fuerza entre sus manos y jaló de él desesperado. La ansiedad lo estaba matando lentamente y ya era casi imposible aguantar el hambre…

-Alice ha demostrado cuanto te ama, idiota. ¿Cuál es la idea de hacerla sufrir así? – Preguntó Edward. Le dolía ver la agonía en los ojos de su hermano, pero no había otra forma de hacerlo entender.

-No lo sé… - Respondió, un poco más calmado, entre ahogados sollozos. – No logro entender lo que me está pasando… No lo sé… Yo…

Las miradas de los tres vampiros se cruzaron por unos segundos. Todos sabían que luego de probar la sangre de su "complemento", un sentimiento de posesividad comenzaba a instalarse dentro de sus mentes y era casi imposible controlarlo hasta que ellas se transformaban. Pero Jasper estaba llegando a niveles alarmantes.

"_¿Será lo mismo con Bella? ¿Seré igual de bestia con ella? No quiero dañarla… No puedo hacerle más daño…"_

-Debes tomar una decisión. – Dijo Emmett en un tono sombrío. – Si sigues dañándola estás perdido, Jasper. Recuerda lo que pasó con Félix…

Jasper lo miró con miedo y dolor en los ojos. En ese momento lo entendió. Tenía que aprender a controlarse a como diera lugar.

-Los dos tienen razón. – Contestó con calma y con la voz cargada de un profundo sufrimiento. – Me alejaré de Alice por un tiempo.

Los dos vampiros asintieron. Era lo mejor que podía hacer… Por ahora.

-Emmett. – Dijo Edward de repente. Quédate con él. Bella está esperando por mí en el auto y no quiero hacerla esperar más.

La mirada de Emmett se dulcificó y asintió.

-Ve con ella, hermano. Yo me ocupo de esta escoria barata.

Asintió y salió de la habitación, no sin antes echarle una última mirada a su hermano. Él sabía que estaba sufriendo, quizás incluso más que Alice. En ese momento se prometió a sí mismo que lucharía contra él mismo para no hacer lo mismo con Isabella. No permitiría que las lágrimas bañaran sus ojos por su culpa. Nunca más.

Fue hacía su habitación sin fijarse mucho en nada y sin prender la luz, puso un poco de ropa para cambiarse al día siguiente. A velocidad vampírica salió de la mansión. Si por él fuera no volvería en unos cuantos días, hasta que se calmara el ambiente. Tal vez podría convencer a Bella de dejarlo quedarse unos días más…

"_No seas estúpido… Te están dando la mano, no te tomes el hombro también… Aunque no sería mala idea…"_

Se acercó al coche y subió sin mucha ceremonia. Quería largarse cuanto antes.

-Siento la tardanza, Swan. – Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y encendía el motor. – Mi hermano mayor estaba dando unos cuantos problemas…

- No te preocupes. – Respondió ella. – El tiempo que dura la espera no importa en el momento en que vuelvo a verte.

Edward le dedicó una mirada sorprendida y una tímida sonrisa. Ella se ruborizó, más no alejó su mirada. Era el momento perfecto para ser valiente.

Se perdieron en los ojos del otro por unos segundos que parecieron interminables. Ya era imposible negar los sentimientos que tenían por el otro, pero las palabras aún seguían luchando con ellos para salir de sus labios. Ya era momento de que los sueños se esfumaran y la realidad los golpeara.

-Será mejor que vayamos a casa. – Dijo Isabella, rompiendo la burbuja que los rodeaba. – Tengo un poco de frío, Cullen.

Volviendo a reaccionar, Edward, prendió la calefacción para que ella no se siguiera congelando y arrancó el coche. Sería un largo viaje de regreso a "casa".

-Pues… Volvamos a casa.

Veinticinco minutos después, Edward cargaba a una muy dormida Isabella. El cansancio la había vencido en mitad del viaje y él no tuvo corazón para despertarla.

Abrió la puerta y caminó en dirección al lugar que más adoraba sobre el planeta. La habitación de Bella. Su santuario en todos los aspectos.

Con sumo cuidado de que ella no despertara la dejó sobre la cama y le quitó los molestosos tacones. Cuando la arropaba para que no pasara frío ella abría los ojos.

-¿Qué haces, Edward…?

-Estoy arropándote, dormilona. Necesitas descansar.

Isabella se incorporó en la cama y palmeó a su lado, indicándole que se sentara con ella.

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo esta noche, Edward.

Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas indicándole al vampiro que ella estaba nerviosa nuevamente.

-Siempre que quieras, pequeña.

Sin aviso, Isabella se abalanzó sobre Edward haciendo que este cayera acostado en su cama con ella sobre su cuerpo. El vampiro se tensó, esperando lo que ella haría, pero Bella solo se acomodó en su pecho y comenzó a jugar con los botones de su camisa.

-Isabella que estás…

-¿Crees en el destino, Edward? – Preguntó ella en susurros contra la fina tela que la separaba de su frío pecho.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-¿Crees en las almas gemelas? ¿Crees en que exista la posibilidad de sentir que estás destinado a estar con alguien, sin siquiera imaginarlo?

Edward miró el techo tratando de formular una respuesta para la interrogante. ¿Creía él en el destino? Si. Lo hacía. El solo hecho de saber desde siempre que ella era parte de él como él de ella lo probaba.

-Sí. – Respondió mientras sus brazos rodeaban el fino cuerpo de la chica que se apegaba a él como si su vida dependiese de ello. – Creo en el destino. Creo en que a cada persona le está asignada su otra mitad, Bella. Nadie está solo, nunca.

Isabella se incorporó un poco y lo miró. En sus ojos se reflejaba una seguridad que él nunca antes había visto. Esos posos chocolate que tanto lo atraían, brillaban de la manera más hermosa de todas.

El tiempo se detuvo para él mientras observaba como la pequeña niña que bailaba en el prado mientras las flores caían se acercaba lentamente con decisión hasta que sus rostros estuvieron juntos y sus labios se rosaban.

-Edward. – Dijo sin quitarle la mirada. Esperando que él se alejara, pero al notar que él no pretendía moverse se llenó de valor. Era el momento. _Su_ momento. – Yo creo que tú eres mi destino…

Sin más juntó sus labios con los de él. Edward gimió ante el suave contacto y una de sus manos se movió instintivamente hacia los suaves cabellos de la muchacha para así acercarla aún más a él.

El beso fue lento, sin prisas, pero con una pasión capaz de derrumbar montañas. El fuego recorrió los cuerpos de los amantes consumiendo cada resquicio de cordura a su paso.

No había más que ellos, disfrutando de una unión incompleta, pero perfecta. Sus lenguas bailaron dentro de sus bocas arrasando con todo a su paso, descubriéndose por completo. La espera había hecho que lo soñado fuese aún mejor en la realidad.

"_Es nuestro momento… Ahora y siempre…"_

Cuando Edward notó que Bella necesitaba respirar se alejó un poco. La miraba maravillado ya que jamás pensó que su dulce y tierna niña se transformara en una mujer fuerte y valiente.

Ahí estaba ella demostrándole que era capaz de todo. De todo por estar junto a él.

-Y yo estoy seguro… - Dijo sin dejar de mirar sus brillantes ojos. – Qué tu eres mi destino. Ahora y para siempre…

* * *

><p><em>El tan esperado momento! CHAN CHAN!... <em>

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por qué lo que es yo lo amé! _

_Espero leer todos sus comentarios! Nos leemos en los Rws!_

_Besos y muchos cariños!_

_Prometo no tardar tanto con el próximo! =D_


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! Por fin salió...! Me ha costado horrores este capítulo... Mi loca y desquiciada cabecilla no quería cooperar con nada...

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y mensajes. Como siempre los he leído todos y los guardo con mucho cariño!

A mi alfiwis Martinita, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo para revisar el capitulo... Muchos, muchos besos y nos veremos pronto... xD

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a mi perversa imaginación. LA historia es completamente mía y está prohibida la copia parcial o total de ella._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Capítulo XI<p>

"_Por fin te tengo entre mis brazos… No dejaré que nada nos separe, pequeña… Nunca…"_

En esos momentos sentía como si estuviese en medio de un huracán. Las emociones lo rodeaban y no sabía exactamente donde comenzaba una y terminaba la otra. Se sentía aturdido y lo único coherente que pasaba por su cabeza era el hecho de que ella estaba en sus brazos y que haría hasta lo imposible por que nunca saliera de ese lugar.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido horas atrás e inevitablemente una sonrisa boba aparecía en su rostro.

"_Realmente no pudo ser mejor… Por fin… Tanto tiempo esperando esto y por fin ya estás aquí… Conmigo… Por siempre…"_

Podía sentir a la perfección, a pesar del tiempo que ella llevaba dormida, los besos compartidos. Cada caricia le quemaba la piel como si Bella estuviese haciéndolo en ese preciso instante.

Sentía como su cuerpo ardía al sentir la respiración de ella chocar contra su cuello. Sentía como se quemaba a fuego lento sin poder hace nada más que observarla dormir totalmente tranquila mientras una suave sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro.

Sí. Esta era la peor tortura a la que alguna vez se hubiese sometido y lo peor era que se sometía de manera voluntaria. No podía ni quería salir de la prisión de su suave cuerpo. Era Dios y el diablo confabulando en su contra para someterlo a aquella placentera tortura de saberla suya, de tenerla en sus brazos y saber que de realizar un movimiento en falso y todo podría acabar.

A pesar de haber vivido esta situación antes, para Edward era todo absolutamente distinto. Las sensaciones que le producía el calor de su abrazo eran diferentes. Todo era más potente, más fuerte y solo por el hecho de saber que ella lo quería, que de una u otra forma lo aceptaba y deseaba estar con él, pertenecerle.

Un simple beso había cambiado todo. Su mundo volvía a estar de cabeza y no sabía cómo devolverlo a su posición original.

"_No entiendo cómo es que logras hacer de mi vida un completo caos… ¡Me vuelves completamente loco, condenada chiquilla!... Eres tan irresistible…"_

En ese momento una idea pasó por su cabeza. Si para él esto era un cambio, para ella también tenía que serlo. Isabella había estado bloqueándolo hasta hace unos días atrás… ¿Qué pasaba si…?

"_No pierdo nada intentándolo… Tal vez…"_

Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse, si pretendía intentarlo una vez más, a pesar de sus fallidos intentos, debía poner toda su concentración en ella.

Acomodó un poco más su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Como en ocasiones anteriores no vio nada más que oscuridad. Un velo negro que cubría sus sueños y le impedía ser parte de ellos.

Isabella se removió incomoda y él la abrazó aún más. No quería perder la concentración, trataría una vez más y si ella estaba incómoda no lograría nada.

Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez el velo era menos denso. Podía ver la sombra de dos personas, todo era poco claro, pero después de mucho tiempo estaba logrando entrar en su cabeza y eso ya era un gran avance.

Empujó un poco más la resistencia de Isabella, aún no sabía como ella podía lograr que él no pudiese entrar en su cabeza, pero esta vez lo estaba logrando y lo intentaría hasta que pudiera entrar del todo.

Luego de varios minutos de esfuerzo por fin pudo lograr una imagen clara. Estaba en sus sueños de nuevo, después de más de un mes por fin podía tener nuevamente esa conexión con ella.

Desde que la encontró siempre vigilaba sus sueños, esperando que fueran tranquilos. La cuidaba. Las pesadillas que tenía de pequeña luego de la partida de su madre la aterraban y estaban haciendo de ella una niña retraída y asustadiza, por lo que él entraba en sus sueños para hacerlos agradables y propios de una niña de su edad.

Isabella era una chica con demasiada imaginación y por lo que podía ver en ese momento, las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza cuando sus sueños eran "agradables" en su imaginación terminaría volviéndolo un maldito y desquiciado pervertido.

"_¿Quieres matarme?... Si, Swan… Estoy seguro de eso… Por favor… Dios, ten compasión de mi…"_

En el sueño de Bella se encontraban los dos en el mismo lugar. La habitación estaba iluminada por tenues rayos de sol, por lo que podía concluir que estaba amaneciendo. Ella estaba acostada sobre la colcha con un conjunto de lencería que arruinaría a cualquier hombre para estar con otra mujer. El encaje negro y prácticamente transparente del brassier y el culotte dejaban muy poco a la imaginación y estaban destruyendo su autocontrol.

En el sueño él era el espectador, por lo que podía verse a sí mismo de pie junto a la cama observándola como un animal enjaulado. Sus ojos totalmente negros la miraban como si fuese una presa lista y dispuesta a ser devorada.

Isabella abrió los ojos y al verlo una malvada sonrisilla apareció en sus sensuales labios. Estaba tentándolo, quería ponerlo a punto de caramelo y someterlo a su voluntad. Aunque se veía claramente que en esa pequeña batalla no perdería ninguno de los dos…

Ella comenzó a retorcerse en la cama hasta quedar apoyada en sus cuatro extremidades. Él solo podía quedarse donde estaba, desafiándola con la mirada a atreverse a hacer algo estúpido.

"_Eso es pequeña… Acércate. Déjame ver tus más ocultos deseos… Muéstrame quien realmente eres… Enséñame como me deseas…"_

Y como siempre, no lo desilusionó.

Bella gateó hacia él de la manera más sexy que podía llegar a imaginar. Su mirada fiera lo atraía como un imán y casi perdió la razón cuando ella se sujetó de su cinturón para levantarse y mirarlo desde más cerca.

Sus pequeños y delicados dedos enganchados en su pantalón rozaban su piel prendiendo fuego en cada centímetro que abarcaban.

Agachó la mirada y con su otra mano comenzó a soltar uno a uno los botones de su camisa negra. Era extraño, pero desde siempre en sus sueños, él estaba vestido de negro al igual que ella. Quizás era alguna clase de fetiche femenino, o tan solo le gustaba el negro… ¿Quién sabe?

Cuando los botones ya no eran un estorbo, Isabella acarició su pecho lentamente. Sus manos lo recorrían tratando de conocer y de abarcar lo más posible de él. La curiosidad se reflejaba en su angelical rostro. ¿Cómo era posible que no se volviera loco con eso? ¡La chica nunca había tocado a un hombre!

¡Pero era jodidamente divina!

"_Vamos princesa… Dame un poco más… Dale a este voyeur lo que necesita…"_

Fue dejando pequeños besos sobre todo su torso, bajando lentamente hasta – lo que seguro – sería la gloria para él, cuando se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo de forma pícara...

"-Tal vez deberías acostarte… Aquí – señaló la cama sin quitarle la vista mientras se mordía el labio inferior, tentándolo. – Podríamos divertirnos un rato…"

Siguió acariciándolo mientras esperaba una respuesta a su osada proposición. El Edward espectador quería que se dejaran de juegos y pasaran al plato fuerte. Necesitaba liberar tensiones de alguna manera, pero el Edward del sueño solo sonrió y levantó una mano para acariciar el rostro de Bella.

"_Me estoy frustrando acá arriba, chicos… ¿Podríamos calentar un poco las cosas? Realmente se los agradecería de corazón…"_

En ese momento Isabella llevó su brazo hacía su espalda. Un ligero sonido lo alertó de que se quitaría su precioso y excitante brassier…

Sintió como Bella se removía incómoda en sus brazos. El sueño se bloqueó por completo en su cabeza y ya no pudo hacer nada por intentar entrar en el de nuevo. Isabella seguía dormida, pero su respiración era cada vez más acelerada.

"_Por favor… Déjame entrar, Bells… No me hagas sufrir así pequeña… "_

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Bella comenzó a perlarse de sudor. Edward no sabía qué demonios hacer. Tenía a su novia recién estrenada a su lado, jadeando mientras soñaba que hacía quién sabe qué cosas con él, mientras él estaba ahí mirándola retorcerse en sus brazos sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

"_¡Genial! Eres una pequeña egoísta, Isabella Swan… Esta me la vas a pagar… Te lo juro que me las vas a pagar…"_

Edward la alejó con cuidado para no despertarla. Por alguna extraña razón le gustaba lo que veía y aún más, le gustaba saber que esas reacciones las estaba provocando él, aunque solo fuera en un maldito sueño.

Se levantó y rodeó la cama hasta llegar a su lado. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente coloradas y todo su cuerpo irradiaba calor. Ver a Isabella excitada era un show realmente espectacular. Si hasta podía sentir el aroma de su excitación…

"-Edward… ¡Oh, por Dios, Edward…! - Su voz roca lo sorprendió. Sabía que ella hablaba en sueños, pero no pensó que lo haría mientras… _Quiere matarme, si ella quiere matarme…_ - Sigue cariño…"

No. No podía seguir soportando esto. De alguna manera el calor de Bella estaba traspasándolo. En un rápido movimiento se quitó la camisa y volvió a recostarse a su lado. Quizás la baja temperatura de su piel haría que ella reaccionara.

La acercó a su cuerpo e instintivamente ella volvió a abrazarlo, estremeciéndose al contacto.

-Despierta pequeña. – Le susurró al oído. Tenía que acabar con la tortura. – Bella, por favor despierta.

Una extraña mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro mientras poco a poco volvía en sí. Sus ojos chocolate comenzaron a abrirse lentamente y un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Abrió los ojos por completo y la realidad le golpeó de frente. Estaba teniendo un sueño caliente con Edward, y Edward estaba a su lado durmiendo con ella.

"_¡Oh, por Dios!... Esto no está pasando…"_

Edward vio como sus mejillas se tornaban aún más rojas por la vergüenza y no pudo burlarse de la situación.

-Cariño ¿Estás bien? – Le dijo fingiendo preocupación. – Era una pesadilla, pequeña… Solo una pesadilla. No es real… - Se acercó y la abrazó. No podía permitir que ella se sintiera incómoda con él y mucho menos ahora que recién comenzaban a estar juntos.

Isabella se relajó en el momento en que Edward la abrazó. Su piel estaba más tibia de lo normal por lo que no se percató de las diferencias entre ellos. Acomodó su cabeza en su hombro y trató de regularizar un poco su respiración.

"_¿Una pesadilla?... Edward cree que es una pesadilla… Uff. Eso estuvo realmente cerca…"_

-Lo siento. – Dijo alejándose un poco de él para mirarlo. – No quise despertarte.

-Tranquila Swan. ¿Estás bien?

-Si… Los estoy. – Esquivó su mirada nerviosa. Se le daba muy mal mentir y no quería que él la pillase infraganti. – Fue… Solo una… Pesadilla…

-Claro. – Era casi inevitable reírse, pero tenía que ser fuerte. _No la avergüences…_ - Ven a acá, cariño. – Volvió a acostarle y levantó los brazos para acercarla. – Son las seis de la mañana, deberíamos volver a dormir…

Isabella se alejó un poco y se levantó de la cama. Edward la miró extrañado por su comportamiento, pero esperó hasta que ella hablara.

-Iré por un vaso de leche. – Sonrió tímidamente y sin voltear comenzó a alejarse. – Lo necesito para volver a dormir.

"_Traducción para Edward: 'Estoy demasiado nerviosa en este momento para volver a la cama contigo' Te conozco demasiado bien, pequeña…"_

-Claro. – Respondió sonriéndole. – No tardes…

-No lo haré…

Salió de la habitación con el corazón en la garganta. Edward podía escuchar claramente como su frecuencia cardiaca se encontraba totalmente fuera de control. No era para menos. No era una gran mentirosa y le era imposible ocultar lo que sentía, mucho menos la vergüenza.

Trató de no sonreír, pero le fue imposible.

"_Pobre Bells… Aunque lo quieras no puedes ocultarme nada…"_

Abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de agua. Si tomaba un poco de leche lo más probable es que terminara vomitándolo.

Le sudaban las manos y aún no podía calmarse de todo. No podía creer que hubiese tenido un sueño erótico con Edward a su lado. ¿Y si lo habían despertado sus gemidos? ¿Y si solo estaba fingiendo no saber nada de su sueño para calmarla?

No. Eso era imposible, Edward no era así. No podía ser tan cruel con ella ¿O sí?

Bebió lentamente. No quería demorar demasiado en volver a la cama, pero al parecer su cuerpo no quería cooperar con esa idea.

Tampoco quería que Edward se levantara y fuera a buscarla, por lo que a pesar de todo apuró el contenido de la botella, la tiró a la basura y a paso decidido caminó hacía su habitación, pero al llegar a la puerta se detuvo. Quizás había sido una muy mala idea pasar la noche con él. Lo malo de todo es que ya no podía arrepentirse.

Respiró profundamente y abrió. Edward estaba mirando al techo con los brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Cuando ella entró, bajó la mirada y al verla sonrió de lado, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara de nuevo.

"_Maldito… ¿Por qué siempre me haces lo mismo?... ¿Por qué eres tan endemoniadamente sexy…?"_

-Hey…

-Ven a acá, pequeña. – Le dijo incorporándose. Había estado tratando de calentar su frío cuerpo a base de fricción para no asustarla con su temperatura, no duraría mucho, pero sabía que cuando la abrazara el cuerpo de Isabella haría el resto y lo mantendría tibio. – Hace frío. No quiero que enfermes.

-No hace tanto frío, Edward. – Respondió sin moverse.

-Está cayéndose el cielo allá fuera, cariño.

-Tú lo dijiste. Allá afuera, Cullen. – Le sonrió. Estaba jugando con él. Solo estaba provocándolo un poco. Quería que se destapara ya que mirar sus increíbles abdominales no le vendría nada de mal para quitarse el frío… - Aquí no hace frío.

-Isabella no seas niña, por favor…

Edward hizo el ademán de levantarse y al quitarse el edredón de encima su torso quedó al descubierto. Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron de la sorpresa. Él era perfecto en todo sentido…

"_Díganme que estoy muerta… Díganme que estoy muerta, porque no siento mi corazón en el pecho…"_

-¿Cariño, estás bien? – Se acercó a ella lentamente. Su andar casi felino y exótico la tenían cautivada. No sería nada de malo empezar a recrear su sueño… - Estás un poco pálida…

Ella movió rápidamente la cabeza hacia los lados tratando en vano de aclararse un poco.

"Dios… Eres tan sexy…"

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y abrió los ojos. Lo encontró pegado a ella, mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Bella? – Tomó su rostro con ambas manos obligándola a mirarlo. Sus ojos verdes la hipnotizaron por unos segundos. Era tan hermoso… - ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué tienes, Edward?

Se alejó un poco extrañado. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-¿Qué tengo de qué, Swan? – Preguntó un tanto a la defensiva.

-¿Algún día vas a decirme por qué eres tan condenadamente sexy? – Le preguntó ella en respuesta. Se acercó nuevamente y se levantó en punta de pies para alcanzar sus labios. - ¿Por qué mi cuerpo arde cuando estás tan cerca?

Esto sí que era nuevo. Isabella intentando seducirlo y lográndolo totalmente.

Un gruñido se escapó de su boca y sin mucha ceremonia la tomó en brazos y la dejó en la cama. Sabía que no podía llegar tan lejos, no si ella no se lo pedía, pero iba a disfrutar de lo que tenía… Por el momento.

Ella soltó un jadeo en cuento su cuerpo hizo contacto con la mullida cama. Edward se acomodó a horcajadas sobre ella y su penetrante mirada la dejó aturdida.

-¿Quieres jugar con fuego, pequeña Bella? – Ronroneó mientras se acercaba a su cuello. – No tientes al monstruo, preciosa…

-No lo estoy tentando…

-Si lo haces. No juegues conmigo. – Su lengua salió y con ella acarició la prominente arteria en su cuello. Casi podía sentir el sabor de su sangre. Antes de sucumbir a la tentación, comenzó a bajar por el escote de su pequeño top. La respiración de Isabella se hizo aún más trabajosa. - ¿Qué quieres de mi, pequeña?

-Bésame, Edward. – Rogó. – Sólo bésame…

Él no perdió el tiempo y juntó sus labios. Besarla era como alcanzar gloria, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería cuando…

Pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de ella, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Bella abrió la boca y el profundizó el beso lo más que pudo. Estaba hambriento, hambriento de ella, de sus labios, de su cuerpo, de su calor…

Ella se separó cuando le fue imposible contener la respiración por más tiempo. Su corazón latía con mucha más fuerza que antes.

"_Mátenme en este momento… Moriré feliz…"_

-¿Quieres seguir jugando, nena? – Preguntó él con la voz ronca.

"_Sigamos jugando, princesa…"_

Lo miró sin pudor. Sus manos acariciaron su torso sin vergüenza y subieron lentamente a su rostro, deteniéndose en sus finos labios. Estaba perdida y todo esto era prueba de ello.

-Sí, Edward. – Respondió. – Quiero quemarme contigo

* * *

><p><em>Uff... si que costó... xD<em>

_Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo ^^_

_Muchos cariños y nos leemos en los reviews =) Espero con ansias leer todas sus conclusiones..._

_Se vienen momentos reveladores..._

_Nos leemos en la próxima actualización! 3_


	12. Chapter 12

Hola por aquí! Perdón, perdón perdón por la tardanza, pero estas semanas han sido totalmente caoticas para mi, pero ayer con todo el tema de Amanecer en mi cabeza y a pesar de darle millones de vueltas salió esta capítulo.

Quiero agradecerles a todas por sus reviews, sus palabras de aliento y cada conclusión que dejan referente a la historia.

También muchas gracias por las alertas y a esas lectoras fantasmas que sé que están ahí. Muchas gracias por leer!

A mi querida Martinita que se da siempre un tiempito de arreglar mis capítulos con mucho cariño. No queda solo una semana!

Y por último y no menos importante, darle las gracias a Lanenisita por recomendar mi historia a sus lectoras. Y para ti también... Solo queda una semana, bruja! xD

_Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a la fabulosa y ahora muy regia Stephenie Meyer, creadora de uno de los libros que más amo. La historia es de mi total autoria y está prohibida la copia parcial o total de ella._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Capítulo XII<p>

-¡Oh, por Dios!... Edward… - Su voz cada vez más ronca demostraba claramente el estado de excitación en el que su cuerpo se encontraba en esos momentos.

Era imposible pensar en nada. En esos momentos no existía absolutamente nada ni nadie, eran solo ellos en el mundo. Todo lo que los rodeaba había desaparecido en el instante en que sus besos se volvieron más demandantes.

-Bella… - Susurró él cerca de su oído mientras su fría lengua trazaba un suave y húmedo recorrido por su lóbulo. Las ansias lo consumían cada vez más. Sabía que tenía que tener cuidado, pero era incapaz de ser razonable; estaba tan aturdido con su dulce aroma, con el sabor de su piel que lo que menos podía hacer era pensar coherentemente. – Estás volviéndome loco, pequeña…

"_Tan solo quiero hacerte mía, Bella… Estás matándome lentamente…Te deseo como un maldito condenado a muerte desea la vida… Ya no puedo más… No puedo seguir soportándolo…"_

-Edward, por favor… - Rogó ella, pero, por primera vez no escuchó y continuó besándola. Sus manos bajaron lentamente por sus costados sin rozar sus senos y se enredaron en su fina cintura, apegándola más a su cuerpo, evitando que ella escapara.

Su concentración solo estaba en la bella castaña que estaba entre sus brazos y que respiraba aceleradamente. Los violentos latidos de su corazón tronaban en sus oídos furiosamente, demostrándole lo alterada que estaba y todo su deseo contenido.

"_Edward… ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo, con mis fuerzas?... Te estás llevando todo… Yo quiero darte todo…"_

Por otro lado, ella ya no quería luchar contra todas las emociones y sensaciones que él le hacía sentir. Ella sabía que tan solo un simple roce de sus manos y su sentido común se iba corriendo a pasar unas vacaciones lo más lejos posible de ella. Él era tan perfecto como adictivo, el solo hecho de sentir sus fríos labios besándola con pasión y desenfreno la enloquecían, la derretían, la hacían ver…

-Señor Cullen, Señorita Swan… - Una imprudente y burlesca voz los dejó totalmente congelados en su lugar. Bella abrió los ojos como plato y su rostro se ruborizó furiosamente. Emmett los miraba con una mezcla de reproche y de burla. – En cinco minutos inicia la clase… Creo que deberían darse prisa si no quieren perdérsela.

"-Mierda… ¡Jodido Emmett! Juro que en cuanto llegue a casa voy a matarte - Le dijo a su hermano mentalmente. Desde sus primeros años como vampiro había logrado desarrollar una capacidad psíquica realmente increíble, por lo que podía proyectar sus pensamientos a sus familiares y escucharlos también. Y en este momento era la única manera de demostrarle a su queridísimo hermano todo su odio. – ¡Más te vale correr en este momento maldito idiota!"

"-Tranquilo hermano… Simplemente no deberías dar esta clase de sexy espectáculo en público… Por poco y la desangras a vista y paciencia de todos… - Dijo burlándose de él. Su hermanito debería empezar a controlar sus hormonas dormidas."

-Profesor McCarty… Yo…

-Tranquila Srta. Swan… - Un sonrisa apareció en el rostro del profesor y le giñó un ojo. – Sr. Cullen… Su secreto está a salvo conmigo…

Lanzó una risotada y caminó en dirección al aula de Literatura. Sabía que su iracundo hermano lo molería a golpes dentro de poco por su atrevimiento, pero la verdad es que no había nada más divertido que congelarle las ganas de esa manera.

Edward y la pequeña humana ya llevaban una semana de 'novios' y realmente el cambio en el vampiro lo tenía gratamente sorprendido. Su hermano era todo amor y cosas tiernas, era extraño, pero a la vez se alegraba por él. Si tan solo las cosas fueran así con Rose…

Las cosas entre ellos iban… Bien. No podía negarlo, era bastante agradable sentarse de vez en cuando con ella, conversar, tomar un café, pero ya no era suficiente. Cada vez que la tenía cerca era más y más difícil resistirse a la tentación de acariciar su piel, de robarle un beso y hacerlo verdadero… Si tan solo tuviese el valor de hacer las cosas como sus dos hermanos…

Pero no lo tenía y solo podía aspirar a sufrir como un idiota que espera a que el tiempo ponga las cosas en su lugar. Quizás ella lo buscaría…

"_Si claro… Vas a seguir esperando eso sentado… Lo más probable es que te atrevas a hablarle de amor y de que son el uno para el otro cuando esté muerta… ¡Eres un completo idiota!"_

En ese momento pudo sentir como poco a poco el ambiente se tensaba, esa sensación de calor que recorría su espina dorsal cada vez que ella estaba cerca.

Volteó mientras sujetaba el pomo de la puerta para entrar en la sala de clases. Rosalie Hale, su pequeño y bello demonio personal, venía caminando con Alice.

Siempre perfecta con esos jeans apretados, esos zapatos de vértigo y esos tops que se amoldaban a sus curvas. Hasta sus más mínimos gestos conseguían dejarlo sin aliento. Claro que de preferencia esperaba no tener que verla con esos abrigos gruesos, pero el clima no era muy favorable para las celestiales visiones.

En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, la hermosa rubia le dedicó una radiante sonrisa que no pudo evitar devolver.

-Buenos días, Sr. McCarty. – Dijo Alice regalándole una sonrisa. La enana aún no se recuperaba de la pelea con Jasper. Dos semanas más tarde se veía totalmente demacrada, pero aún así se las arreglaba para estar siempre sonriente cuando él y Edward estaban cerca. – Bonita mañana ¿No cree? – Preguntó mirando de reojo a Rose mientras le dirigía una sonrisa traviesa.

-Es un día precioso, Srta. Brandon.

-No sabía que encontrara precioso los días de lluvia, profesor. – Dijo Rose.

"_El día es hermoso solo porque tú estás en él… Tú iluminas hasta el día más tormentoso, princesa…"_

-Hasta en las cosas más deprimentes se puede encontrar la belleza, Srta. Hale. – Le respondió sin dejar de mirarla.

Las mejillas de Rose adquirieron un leve tono rosa. Nunca antes la había visto sonrojada y en ese momento, sin llegar a pensarlo, decidió que no esperaría que el tiempo pusiera las cosas en su lugar, la quería en sus brazos, quería sus besos y sus caricias, la quería al completo y la quería ya.

-Entren al salón, niñas… Es hora de una clase de Literatura.

Les abrió la puerta y las dejó entrar. Definitivamente era un placer ver a Rosalie caminar. La forma en que se contoneaban sus caderas, como se movía ese trasero respingón…

"_Que ganas de darle un buen mordisco…"_

"-Eres un maldito pervertido, Emmett. – La voz de Edward retumbó en su cabeza. - ¿Así tienes el descaro de hablar mal de mí?"

"-Por lo menos, hermanito… - Respondió. – Yo no doy un escándalo en público en los pasillos de la Universidad con mi chica."

Le dirigió una sonrisa mientras que Edward le daba una mirada envenenada.

Cuando su hermano dejó de desafiarlo con sus ojos fieros, vio como acariciaba con suavidad el rostro de Isabella Swan… Isabella Swan… ¡Eso era!

Intentó por todos los medios concentrarse y dar su clase. Una hora y treinta minutos más tarde sonreía victorioso. Esto era lo que amaba, enseñar era lo que le llenaba el alma y ver salir a sus alumnos contentos del salón era su recompensa por su arduo trabajo.

Pero eso no evitaba que olvidase las cosas de vital importancia.

-Srta. Swan. ¿Podría hablar con usted unos minutos? – Preguntó antes de que la castaña y su hermano salieran del salón. Edward le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a la que no hizo caso. - ¿A solas? Sr. Cullen retírese, por favor.

-Claro, profesor. –Dijo ella. – ¿Te veo en la cafetería? – Le preguntó al cobrizo.

-Claro, cariño. – Beso su frente y se alejó lentamente. Le dedicó otra mirada de advertencia a su hermano y salió del salón para darles privacidad.

Emmett se sentó sobre su escritorio y le indicó a Bella que se sentara frente a él. Esto iba a ser realmente incómodo, pero sabía que ella no se negaría. Podía pedírselo a Alice, pero si fuese así, no podría quitarse a la enana de encima y eso no era algo que quisiera en ese momento.

-Srta. Swan. – Comenzó. – Sé que esto puede resultarle un poco extraño, ya que no suelo hablar con mis estudiantes a solas… - Hizo una pausa para observarla y al no ver duda en la mirada de la chica, continúo. – Pero necesito pedirle un favor y en realidad no sé de qué otra manera hacerlo.

Isabella levantó una ceja y al ver lo nervioso que se encontraba su profesor favorito una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios. Sabía a donde los llevaría esta conversación, no tenía dudas, así que para hacer las cosas más simples sacó un cuaderno de su bolso y comenzó a escribir.

-Srta. Swan ¿Qué está…

Bella arrancó la hoja del cuaderno y se la extendió para que la tomara.

-En este papel está el número de móvil de Rose, su dirección y los horarios en los que posiblemente pueda encontrarla en su departamento. – Dijo sin quitarle la mirada. Él no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Necesitaba una coartada y en menos de un minuto la pequeña muchacha le había arreglado el asunto sin siquiera decirle nada. – Y una cosa más… - Dijo caminado hacia la puerta. – Yo no he dicho absolutamente nada, profesor.

La castaña le giñó un ojo y salió del salón dejándolo estupefacto. ¿Cómo demonios sabía que él iba a pedirle el móvil de Rose? Esa chica realmente era especial y esperaba que su hermano no cometiera errores con ella.

De pronto la puerta del salón volvió a abrirse y Bella asomó la cabeza.

-Por cierto, profesor… A Rose no le gustan ni los chocolates ni las flores. – Soltó riendo. – Si quiere conquistarla, llévela a un buen restaurant o lleve comida a su departamento. Y si está buscando una buena cita… Una carrera de autos le dará los puntos que necesita.

Volvió a giñarle un ojo y salió corriendo por el pasillo dejándolo con la boca abierta y sin saber que pensar.

Luego de darle vuelta a sus palabras por cerca de diez minutos por fin se movió de su lugar y una amplia sonrisa abarcó su rostro.

"_Te debo una cuñadita… Y una muy grande…"_

Tomó sus cosas de su mesa y salió a prepararse para la que de seguro sería la mejor noche de su vida. Aunque sabía que, si las cosas salían como las tenía planeadas, esta no sería la única.

A las ocho de la noche en punto estaba parado fuera del edificio donde vivía su rubio tormento. Sabía perfectamente donde vivía, no era la primera vez que se acercaba a aquel lugar solo para observarla como un psicópata. Solo esperaba que las cosas no tuviesen que ser así nunca más.

"_Por favor que esto resulte…"_

Subió por las escaleras lentamente hasta el noveno piso. Estaba tan ansioso que no hubiese podido soportar esperar de pie mientras que el ascensor subiese.

Cuando llegó a la puerta el olor de Rosalie le llenó los pulmones. Era increíble como su aroma estaba por todos lados, incluso estando fuera de su hogar.

"_Bueno a las cosas malas mejor darle prisas… Es ahora o nunca."_

Tocó la puerta con delicadeza y esperó, pero luego de unos segundos nadie salía por lo que volvió a tocar un poco más fuerte.

-¡Un momento! – Su suave voz se escuchó y sus nervios subieron. _Será mejor que me largue de aquí…_ - ¡Ya voy!

A pesar de todo no pudo moverse de su lugar y espero a que Rose abriera su puerta. ¿Qué pensaría ella al verlo ahí? ¿Se lo tomaría mal? ¿Le molestaría?

Todas esas preguntas no importaron nada cuando Rosalie abrió la puerta.

"_¿Es necesario seguir torturándome? ¿Tienes algo en mi contra, Dios?... ¡Por qué estás haciendo de todo para joderme la vida, maldito inútil!"_

Rosalie Hale, la preciosa rubia con el cuerpo de infarto, estaba de pie frente a él toda mojada y cubierta solamente con una pequeña toalla, mirándolo totalmente asombrada por el hecho de que él estuviese allí.

-¿Profesor?...

Emmett no sabía qué hacer. Seguía congelado en su sitio intentando calmar a la bestia que exigía que tomara lo que era suyo por derecho. Si no se controlaba podía cometer un error y era exactamente eso lo que había estado tratando de evitar durante todo este tiempo.

-Srta. Hale. – Dijo con una voz totalmente roca, a modo de saludo.

A la rubia se le olvidó que estaba mojada, que vestía solamente una toalla y que quizás no se viera muy guapa en ese momento. La única cosa que pasaba por su cabeza era que su sexy profesor estaba parada fuera de su casa, luciendo increíblemente caliente mientras la miraba como si quisiese devorarla.

"_Oh por Dios… ¡OH POR DIOS!... Emmet… Aquí… En mi departamento… ¡Mierda!"_

Se hizo a un lado lentamente dejando espacio suficiente para que él pudiera entrar a su departamento.

-Por favor, adelante profesor. – Dijo un poco nerviosa mientras sostenía con fuerza la toalla que apenas cubría lo necesario.

-Gracias. – Respondió él, moviéndose por fin.

Entró, y sin pedir permiso se sentó en su mullido sofá, intentando no mirar sus cremosas piernas, pero fallando increíblemente rápido. Rosalie era una obra de arte digna de ser admirada.

-Siento mucho venir sin avisar, pero necesito conversar con usted. – Dijo Emmett, poniendo todo el poder de sus ojos azules sobre los celestes de Rose. – Y es algo importante.

-Deme unos minutos. – Dijo ella. – Me pondré algo más decente y podremos conversar a gusto.

"_¿Algo más decente?... Si quieres hacerlo, pequeña solo quítate la maldita toalla... Todo lo que osa cubrir tu hermoso cuerpo es indecente…"_

-Por supuesto, la espero. – Respondió entre dientes sin ocultar su molestia ante el hecho.

Rosalie corrió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. ¿Cómo era posible que Emmett supiera donde vivía? Hasta el momento habían compartido un par de cafés en la Universidad, habían conversado esa noche en el bar de su primo, pero nunca le había dado su dirección. ¿Realmente estaba pasando, o estaba soñando?

"_¿Y ahora qué mierda hago?... " _

Se lanzó con rapidez a su armario buscando algo que ponerse, pero con los nervios a flor de piel le fue imposible combinar algo. Después de diez minutos decidió que ya se estaba tardando demasiado y tomó su pijama.

El lindo conjunto rosa de Hello Kitty, de pantaloncillo corto y top era lo mejor para mantener a un hombre alejado de sus bragas, por lo que creyó que era lo mejor.

Salió de su habitación y un sorprendido Emmett la recibió con una mirada que quemaría a cualquier persona.

-Bonito pijama, Srta. Hale.

-Rose. – Respondió ella. – No estamos en clases y la verdad es que no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido, es demasiado frío.

Y por segunda vez en el día un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, pero aún así la mirada de claro desafío no abandonó su rostro.

-Está bien, Rose. – Le respondió mientras las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban en una pícara sonrisa. – Por supuesto espero lo mismo. Fuera de clases considere el llamarme por mi nombre.

-Será un placer, Emmett.

Era realmente imposible no sentirse atraída por ese hombre. Con solo una mirada se derretía. En esos momentos se sentía tan excitada por el simple hecho de tenerlo ahí, con ella, a solas, que no podía evitar que las imágenes de ellos dos haciendo cosas realmente indecentes en ese sillón, llenaran su cabeza.

Por su lado, Emmett estaba en las mismas condiciones. Tanto que si se paraba del sillón quedaría en clara evidencia. Su pequeño pijama, tierno y completamente adorable lo tenía como si fuese un volcán a punto de estallar. Era casi imposible pensar con coherencia.

El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión sexual. Ambos podían ver como la respiración del otro se aceleraba a medida que el tiempo pasaba mientras seguían comiéndose con los ojos, sin decir ninguna palabra. Era cosa de minutos, quizás de segundos para que la bomba estallara y las cosas se pusieran realmente candentes.

Emmett pasó su lengua por su labio inferior y eso fue lo último que Rose pudo soportar. Llevaba más de dos meses esperando que ocurriera un milagro y definitivamente le importaba una mierda si las cosas no salían bien. Se arriesgaría pasara lo que pasara.

Se acercó a Emmett y sin rastro de timidez se sentó en sus piernas.

-Rose… ¿Qué…

Pero ella no le dejó hablar. Sin pedir permiso tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó.

En ese instante la cabeza le dio vueltas y dejó de pretender ser algo que no era. Dejó de contenerse y mandó al diablo todo lo que tenía planeado.

Sus manos se fueron a su cintura, atrayéndola más cerca mientras su lengua traviesa delineaba el labio inferior de la rubia, pidiendo permiso para profundizar ese beso que a cada segundo se volvía más pasional.

Ella se alejó un poco para respirar y el aprovechó para acomodarla sobre él. La levantó un poco y la hizo sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Sus sexos chocaron haciéndolos gemir por el íntimo contacto.

-¿Querías hablar, Emmett? – Preguntó ella de pronto, apegándose aún más a él. No lo dejaría escapar por nada del mundo.

-Esa era la idea… Yo…

Puso un dedo sobre sus finos labios haciéndolo callar. Las palabras ya estaban de más, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y ya no era tiempo de pretender que todo era color de rosa. Las cosas nunca fueron así para ella. Si quieres algo, ve por él y tómalo.

-No hay nada de qué hablar, Emmet. – Dijo sin quitar su dedo de sus labios. - ¿Me quieres? – Él asintió y una sonrisa lasciva se dibujó en su boca. – Entonces, Tómame. Llévame a la habitación y hazme el amor, Emmett.

Emmett la miró sorprendido, asimilando las palabras que salían de la boca de Rose. Era suya… Se estaba entregando a él sin siquiera preguntarle que hacía ahí… _¡Oh Dios!_

En un rápido movimiento, no muy humano, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación que tan bien conocía. Con lentitud y mucha suavidad la dejó sobre la cama. Era tan bella que el solo hecho de mirarla dolía. Ella le sonreía como si él fuese lo único en el mundo y eso estaba destrozándolo de a poco.

Bien esta era su noche, quizás la primera y la última. Quizás lo mejor sería irse con el mejor de los recuerdos. Hacerla suya y perderla en el momento en el que ella se diera cuenta del monstruo que era.

Se acercó a ella y juntó nuevamente sus labios. Se dejó llevar por su dulce sabor y por las sensaciones que le producían el tocar su cuerpo. El tiempo perdió importancia y solo existían ellos.

Poco a poco su ropa y el pequeño pijama de la rubia ya no fueron impedimento para fundir sus cuerpos y convertirse en uno.

Cuando por fin se adentró en su interior hasta su propia existencia dejó de ser importante. El placer de saberla suya, de tenerla entre sus brazos, de sentir la calidez de su interior lo hizo perder el sentido por completo, por lo que no pudo evitar que su rostro cambiara, que sus ojos se volvieran completamente negros.

Sus colmillos aparecieron y cerró su boca para evitar que ella los notara mientras que escondía su rostro en su cuello. El error más grande que pudo cometer. Su sangre lo llamaba como la canción de una sirena a un pirata perdido en alta mar. Un poco más y ya no podría evitarlo.

Una de sus manos se cerró en torno a uno de los pechos de Rosalie haciendo que ella gimiera más fuerte, mientras que sus estocadas eran más y más potentes a cada segundo que pasaba.

Rosalie tomó su rostro en sus manos cuando sintió que su orgasmo estaba cerca. Quería besarlo, quería que el momento fuera aún más perfecto, mágico.

Él no pudo evitarlo y cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, la chica no pudo evitar gemir ante lo que veía. Él, su ángel oscuro estaba tan distinto. Sus ojos eran llamas negras, su rostro contraído por el placer y sus labios rojos… Sus dientes…

En ese momento lo supo. Estaba condenada, pero a pesar de todo no le importó. No existía miedo alguno que la alejara de él. Fuera lo que fuera, pasase lo que pasase ella iba a estar con él sin importar las consecuencias.

Acercó su rostro a él y lo besó. Emmett que estaba paralizado, poco a poco fue respondiendo su beso desesperado y hambriento. Pudo sentir como ella pasaba su dulce lengua por uno de sus filosos colmillos y gemía en su boca ante el erótico contacto.

Se alejó de él y no apartó su mirada de sus atemorizantes ojos mientras que seguía sintiendo como se movía en su interior. Sus paredes vaginales comenzaron a cerrarse en torno a él. Cerró los ojos y sus dedos acariciaron sus labios suavemente.

Estaban tan cerca. Casi podían tocar las puertas del cielo…

-Emmett… - Dijo volviendo a abrir sus ojos. – Te amo…

-Rose…

Le sonrió y lo atrajo nuevamente hacía ella. Levantó un poco su cabeza exponiendo su cuello ante él. Emmett intentó alejarse, pero ella se lo impidió.

-Tranquilo… - Le susurró. – Somos uno, tómame.

No lo pensó. El placer y el hambre lo llamaban como a un maldito adicto. Se acercó hasta su cuello y en el momento en que sintió que Rose estaba en las puertas de su orgasmo, enterró sus colmillos en la tierna piel de su cuello. La sintió estremecerse y gemir aún más alto, perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Su deliciosa sangre inundó su boca trastornándolo y llevándolo a su propia liberación. Tenía que saciarse completamente de ella.

-¡Emmett!

Pero tampoco quería dañarla. Todo menos eso.

Lentamente se alejó y pasando la lengua por su cuello selló la herida. Apoyó sus antebrazos sobre el colchón y se irguió para mirarla. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y una preciosa sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

Sus ojos se abrieron y lo miraron como si fuese la cosa más maravillosa que existiera.

"_¿Por qué no corres de mi? ¿Por qué no tienes miedo?..."_

-Rosalie… Yo… - Ella lo silenció con un dedo en sus labios. No importaba nada, solo ellos y lo que habían compartido en esa noche, en su cama.

-Cállate Emmett, no lo arruines.

-Pero yo…

Volvió a sonreírle y comenzó a acariciar su rostro lentamente, con sumo cuidado.

-Tú nada, Emmett. Somos tú y yo, sin importar nada. Seas lo que seas, quieras o no… - Se acercó de nuevo y dejó un suave beso en sus labios aún manchados con su sangre. – No voy a permitir que te alejes de mí… Nunca.

Y con sus últimas palabras volvió a besarlo, esta vez con desesperación, dando por terminada la conversación e iniciando una larga noche de gemidos y sangre.

* * *

><p><em>Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capítulo... Para mi fue toda una odisea escribirlo... Se me hace muy difícil esta pareja, pero bueno... xD<em>

_Muchas gracias a todas por leer, espero con verdaderas ansias leer todos sus comentarios en los reviews!_

_Muchos besos y cariños y espero que hayan disfrutado de Amanecer esta semana! Para mi fue una grata sorpresa... Me dejan sus comentarios de la película? _

_Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!_


	13. Chapter 13

Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza, de verdad... U.U pero mi vida es de locos y más ahora que estoy a punto de agresar =)

Quiero agradecer a Martinita por estar siempre ahí para mi y por regalarme un increíble fin de semana =)

También a Lanenisita que se escapó a Chile unos días... Hoy fue un gran día contigo, Bruja!

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. LA historia me pertenece por completo y está prohibida su reproducción parcial o completa._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Capítulo XIII<p>

Por fin una semana libre de la presión universitaria y el clima conspiraba en su contra, manteniéndola encerrada en su departamento, como si fuera la persona más peligrosa del mundo. Una amenaza hacia los inocentes que caminaban por las calles.

Edward la había llamado hace tan solo cinco minutos para avisarle que tardaría un poco ya que tenía unos problemas con su hermano. Esperaba que no fuera nada complicado ya que no quería quedarse sola esa noche. Habría tormenta eléctrica en Seattle y no había nada que odiara más que los truenos.

Pensar en Edward la hizo rememorar todas las cosas que habían pasado las últimas semanas, desde ese día en que se quedó con ella por primera vez, los primeros besos, las primeras caricias… Todo.

Se sonrojó furiosamente al recordar lo que había pasado esa noche. Nunca pensó que sería ella la que intentaría dar ese paso tan importante y que tuviera que ser él el que la detuviera, a pesar de provocarla a jugar con fuego. A jugar con él.

"_Es solo un juego… Un peligroso juego de placer…"_

Pero, a pesar de todo, Edward tenía razón. Era muy pronto. ¿Cierto?

Moría de ganas por decirle adiós a su amiga pureza, pero no era un tema a tomar a la ligera. No esperaba una alcoba con flores y velas encendidas por todos lados, música romántica y una cena antes de llegar al plato fuerte, pero como toda chica esperaba que, de cierta manera, fuera el momento más especial de su vida.

Y con él, por supuesto.

Y aún así, después de tres semanas de su escape pasional del primer día de novios, seguía jugando con fuego cada vez que los adictivos labios de Edward chocaban con los suyos de manera desenfrenada y hambrienta.

Una cálida y placentera sensación recorrió su espalda. Pensar en él era tan alucinante como tenerlo ahí con ella. Casi tan alucinante… _Casi._

"_Te extraño…"_

Llevaba dos días sin verlo y la dependencia la estaba matando. El miércoles por la tarde luego de dejarla en su departamento le había dicho que tenía que viajar con su hermano a Chicago. ¿A qué? No quiso preguntar, pero por lo que sabía, el hermano de Edward estaba teniendo problemas para adaptarse, al parecer estaba un tanto alejado de su novia y eso lo tenía demasiado mal, por lo que él se había ofrecido para ayudarle y sacarlo de la ciudad a 'distraerse' algunos días.

Se suponía que llegaba esa tarde y ella no podía estar más impaciente por ello. Esos días sin verlo, habían sido por lo bajo, lo más dolorosos desde que estaban juntos. Habían momentos en los que hasta le costaba respirar con solo pensar que él no estaba. La lejanía la estaba matando y rogaba como una condenada para que él volviese pronto a sus brazos.

Se levantó de la cama pensando en lo que pasaría en el momento en que su guapo y extraño novio entrara por su puerta.

Aun estaba con su pijama favorito. Una gran camisa de Edward, unas bragas de algodón y calcetines hasta medio muslo, y la verdad es que no pensaba ponerse presentable. Su estado de ánimo de los dos últimos días no la dejaban hacer nada más que ir a la universidad y volver a casa y esperar a que su celular sonara y que fuera Edward.

Fue hasta la cocina y se preparó un café. Seattle seguía con su maldito clima de mierda. Llevaba lloviendo desde que Edward se fue. Al parecer el clima lloraba con ella por la ausencia de su novio.

El frío le calaba los huesos, pero aún así no era tan fuerte como el sentimiento de soledad.

El jueves por la noche, Alice se había quedado con ella, pero el ánimo de ambas las llevó a ver películas deprimentes, a tomar helado de chocolate en cantidades alarmantes y a llorar como magdalenas cuando los personajes de sus adoradas películas sufrían.

En fin. Desde que Edward se había ido con su hermano todo se resumía a una simple palabra. Desolación.

Había tratado de hablar con Rose ese día por la mañana, pero al parecer estaba demasiado ocupada follando por todo su departamento con el gigante profesor oso. Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro al pensar que ella había sido parte de la reciente felicidad de su amiga, pero por un momento sintió una pizca de envidia recorrerla.

¿Cómo sería pasar todo un fin de semana fundida en los brazos de Edward, haciendo el amor como dos malditos adictos al cuerpo del otro?

Las palabras de él aún retumbaban en sus oídos, como si él estuviese ahí susurrándoselas.

"-Aún no, pequeña… Hagámoslo especial… Es muy pronto… - Dijo besando su cuello con suavidad y separándose de ella lentamente. – No hay prisa."

"_Si claro… No hay prisa… ¿Y qué pasa si yo quiero tener prisa?"_

Lo malo de todo es que no podía enfadarse con él por tener razón.

Tres semanas de estar juntos era muy poco tiempo para querer profundizar una relación.

Pero era imposible resistirse a las ganas que la invadían cada vez que Edward la tocaba. El fuego se apoderaba de ella y se olvidaba del tiempo, del lugar y de todo. Si Emmett no los hubiese detenido en el corredor de la universidad…

"_Dios… Tengo que aprender a controlar mis hormonas… Tengo que alejarme de la tentación…"_

Movió su cabeza con rapidez a ambos lados para alejar esas ideas de su mente. No se alejaría de Edward ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

Tomó su café y caminó hasta el sillón, donde se sentó mirando hacia la ventana. La lluvia caía furiosamente y a pesar de todo la vista era realmente hermosa. Solo esperaba que eso no provocara incidentes en su regreso…

"_Oh… Aquí vamos de nuevo… ¡Deja de pensar en él por unos minutos, Bella por favor!"_

-Estás comportándote como una maldita novia obsesiva. – Se reprendió en voz alta. – ¡No es como si fuera lo peor del mundo! Solo se fue unos días… ¿Qué más da?

Dejó el café a medio terminar en la mesita de centro y se subió por completo al sillón abrazándose a sus piernas para entrar en calor. La lluvia tenía un efecto relajante en ella. Vivir tanto tiempo en el frío y lluvioso Forks la había curtido contra los duros inviernos y más contra la lluvia repentina.

Le encantaba salir y correr mientras se iba mojando con las gotas caídas desde el cielo. Se sentía tranquila, pero por sobre todo, la sensación de libertad era lo que más le encantaba.

En esos momentos, la lluvia estaba calmando sus ansias. Era cosa de tiempo para que esa puerta se abriera y la razón de su felicidad apareciera, iluminando su día gris y llenado la frialdad de su ausencia con el calor que le producía su poco cálido abrazo.

En realidad, eso era algo que le preocupaba de él. La frialdad constante en su piel.

¿Era eso normal?

Edward era extraño en muchas cosas, pero eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención. No era como si le molestara que su temperatura corporal fuese más baja de lo normal, al contrario, contrarrestaba el excesivo calor que producían sus alocadas hormonas, pero, no dejaba de ser raro, al menos, para ella.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no sintió el tintineo de las llaves al abrir la puerta.

Habían sido los dos días más terribles para el vampiro. Jasper estaba en el punto de no retorno, consumido por su "desintoxicación" de Alice.

Dos días antes decidió que lo llevaría de caza a la Península de Olympic para que su alimentación volviera a ser en base de animales, quizás eso bajaría su ansiedad. Era inevitable que quisiese beber de Alice y que lo hiciese, pero por lo menos ya no la dañaría con su maldita personalidad monstruosa y sus cambios de humor.

Había tratado de todo sin obtener resultados. Su hermano seguía igual, e incluso pero de irritable que antes. Lo peor de todo es que cada día era más difícil mantenerlo alejado de la enana, tanto, que incluso Emmett tuvo que encerrarlo unos días.

Trató de no darse por vencido… De verdad lo intentó, pero la verdad es que lo único que había logrado con sus ganas de ser un buen hermano, era una pelea que le había costado el volvo, su móvil y sus ganas de seguir ayudando al maldito. Desde ahora Emmett se haría cargo del hijo de puta. No dejaría a Bella de nuevo por ese idiota.

Y tendría que comprarse otro coche para que ella no sospechara.

"_Menudo hermanito saliste… ¿No, Jasper?"_

Esos dos días la había extrañado como la mierda. Dos malditos días de sentirse totalmente vacío y sin fuerzas para nada. Todo era rutinario y sin sentido, hasta alimentarse le valía madre. Lo único importante era como su cálida sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas invadían su mente a cada momento.

El verla ahí sentada lo había traído de vuelta a su hermosa realidad. Se veía relajada y tranquila, tanto que se quedó ahí de pie observando su perfección, sin moverse ni hacer el más mínimo ruido para no perturbarla.

"_Eres tan hermosa, Isabella… Ta perturbadora… Tan perfecta… ¡Ere mi demonio personal convocado con la única misión de hacerme caer en la tentación!... "_

Hizo un lento recorrido visual por su cuerpo y por lo que traía puesto en ese momento y todo su ser vibro ante la anticipación. Las manos comenzaron a cosquillearle de las ganas de tocar sus tentadoras piernas. Esas calcetas hasta medio muslo solo lograban encenderlo aún más, hacían que la deseara con más ahínco.

Miró hacía el techo con rabia, como si Dios estuviese sobre su cabeza mirándolo con burla en ese preciso momento.

"_¿Por qué me hiciste un caballero?... ¡Si querías joder a alguien podrías haber elegido a Emmett, cabrón!"_

Bajó la cabeza y negó. Las cosas eran así porque él lo había decidido. No podía llegar y tomar a Bella como si fuera una cosa con la que quitarse las ganas, ella merecía algo mejor. Esa era la razón del porqué la cuidó por tanto tiempo de todo aquel que quiso quitársela.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, pero aún así ella lo sintió. Al verlo una sonrisa increíblemente grande y brillante apareció en su rostro.

Saltó tan rápido del sillón que no le dio tiempo de acercarse a ella. Saltó sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza y enroscando sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas sin pudor alguno.

"_Va a matarme… Sólo está contenta de verte, idiota… ¡Oh, pequeña Isabella…!"_

Sin mucha demora estampó sus labios contra los de ella. ¡Demonios! La había extrañado. Era algo que tenía claro, pero en el momento en que sus bocas chocaron pudo vislumbrar realmente cuanto lo había hecho.

Ese beso hambriento y necesitado le decía que ella también lo había extrañado de la misma manera. La necesidad de estar juntos de sentirse cerca no era solamente de él y el hecho de notarlo en ella lo hacía completamente feliz.

Sus manos la sujetaban desde su sedoso trasero y al parecer a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

"_Quizás… Tal vez… Es solo un poco más…"_

Se dio la vuelta dejando a Bella contra la puerta de entrada y profundizó aún más su beso. Su respiración superficial lo tenía totalmente fuera de sí, intentaba buscar una razón de peso para detenerse, pero la verdad es que era lo que menos le apetecía en esos momentos.

La sujetó con una sola mano mientras que la otra acariciaba su pierna de manera suave. El solo contacto con su piel hizo que una corriente eléctrica lo recorriera desde sus manos a todo su cuerpo. Esa sensación tan potente que lo envolvía cada vez que rozaba su piel lo maravillaba. Nunca antes había sentido algo así por nadie…

Isabella separó sus labios para poder respirar y él aprovechó eso para que sus labios y su lengua viajaran a su cuello, sobre todo a esa apetecible vena que sobresalía tentándolo.

-Edward… - Un suspiro se escapó de su boca mientras pronunciaba su nombre con pasión. - ¡Dios… Te extrañé tanto, cariño!

Un leve gruñido respondió a sus palabras. Ella era tan suave, tan deliciosa.

Su mano fue subiendo lentamente por su pierna hasta llegar a sus caderas donde se detuvo, esperando que ella lo alejara. Al sentir que no lo hacía volvió a besarla y su mano siguió su recorrido hasta su cintura, por debajo de su camisa…

¿Su camisa?

"_¡Maldita seas, Bella Swan!... ¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan sexy?..."_

-¡Demonios, pequeña!... Estás volviéndome loco. – Dijo mientras su mano acariciaba con lentitud su plano vientre.

La cabeza estaba dándole vueltas y no quería que la magia acabara. Edward estaba llevándola al límite y aún no le decía 'hola'… No podía negarle nada, lo deseaba con locura; era como si su cuerpo respondiese a todos los deseos más profundos que albergaba su alocado amante.

Estaba totalmente extasiada con sus delicados toques, con esa extraña frialdad que los envolvían, que a pesar de todo lograban excitarla de una manera totalmente anormal. Sentía su cuerpo cubierto en llamas que la consumían poco a poco, sin compasión alguna, enviándola directamente al infierno en un viaje sin retorno.

Y le gustaba.

¡Dios, como le gustaba!

Si tenía que vivir condenada en los brazos del diablo por sentir todo lo que Edward le provocaba en ese momento, todos los días de su vida, no le interesaba entregarse en cuerpo y alma y ser una fiel sirviente del demonio.

Sus manos se acercaron peligrosamente a sus senos rosando levemente la curva baja de estos. En ese momento la respiración de Isabella se hizo aún más trabajosa que antes y como si un balde de agua fría cayese sobre él, la cordura y la capacidad de razonar lo azotaron dolorosamente. No debía estar haciendo esto.

"_Aún no… No puedo… No así… Bella no puede saberlo así… Se merece algo mejor… Ella… No puedo… ¡Mierda!"_

Bajó la mano nuevamente hasta sus caderas. No quería separarse de ella de manera brusca porque sabía que ella malinterpretaría su actuar. Acercó sus labios a su boca y tiernamente la besó, tranquilo, sin prisas mientras que la tomaba firmemente y caminaba con ella hasta la habitación.

Desde hoy debería ser más cuidadoso con sus reacciones.

No podía negar que moría por hacerla su mujer en todas las formas posibles, pero quería hacerlo bien. Quería que de sus labios saliera la verdad, antes de que sus actos o que una mala jugada del destino lo hiciera cometer un error del que posiblemente se arrepintiera por el resto de su existencia.

Con sumo cuidado dejó a Isabella sobre el mullido colchón y se acostó a su lado, observándola mientras que su respiración se volvía cada vez más pausada. No podía dejar de maravillarse con ella, era simplemente perfecta. La forma de sus suaves y dulces labios, sus pómulos levantados, su nariz respigada y pequeña, pero por sobre todo, eso ojos color chocolate que lo miraban con adoración cada vez que sus miradas chocaban, que le decían todo sin ocultarle nada; además ese brillo dorado que aparecía confirmándole que ella era suya… Todo la hacía perfecta. Única.

-Hola… - Dijo minutos después, cuando estaban totalmente calmados mientras no dejaban de mirarse.

-¿Acabas de acordarte de saludarme, Edward Cullen? – Preguntó ella divertida al escucharlo.

-Lo siento creo… - Dudó por unos instantes, pero luego un picara sonrisa apareció en sus labios. – Creo que cierta señorita me distrajo un poco, lo siento. – Movió sugestivamente sus pobladas y perfectas cejas. Se acercó a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos acercándola a su pecho. – Te extrañé.

Un pequeño suspiro se le escapó. Si tan solo él pudiese imaginar cuanto lo había extrañado ella no estaría tan tranquilo. Pero el reencuentro era lo mejor de pasar unos días separados. La recompensa por la lejanía era realmente buena… Aunque claramente pudo ser mejor.

-¿Edward?

-¿Sí, preciosa?

Sus dedos se perdían por sus largos cabellos color chocolate. Sí. La vida no podía darle nada mejor que tener a esa mujer entre sus brazos. Tan solo esperaba que ella pudiera entender lo que él era. Eso lo preocupaba día a día, ya que en algún momento debería que decirle quien era, lo que era y eso… Eso lo asustaba terriblemente. No soportaría perderla, no después de tenerla así, como ahora.

Se levantó sobre sus codos y lo miró fijamente. Sabía que no debía insistir con el tema, pero es que era imposible. Aún podía sentir como su vientre se contraía dolorosamente, esperando por una liberación que no obtendría.

-Volviste a alejarte… - Dijo. Sus mejillas se pusieron de color rojo furioso, pero, por esta vez, no le importó y no apartó la mirada. No se mostraría tímida. No ante algo que realmente quería. – Sé que ya lo hablamos, pero es que… Yo…

Era imposible. A pesar de todo ella siempre, por muy sutil que él fuese, sabía lo que hacía. Lo leía como a un libro abierto. A pesar de todas sus tretas y maquinaciones para evitar estas conversaciones, ella siempre lo atrapaba huyendo.

"_¡Jodida conexión!..."_

-Bells… Debemos esperar. Lo sabes, pequeña. – Dijo en tono conciliador. Hasta el momento, como pareja no había tenido discusiones, y esperaba que las cosas se mantuvieran así.

-Lo sé. Lo que no logro entender es ¿Por qué? – Esta vez no se daría por vencida, los 'por qué sí' ya no sería suficientes. Quería una respuesta convincente, no una a medias. – Todos lo hacen, Edward ¿Por qué nosotros no? Quiero decir… Te quiero, me quieres. Creo que eres el indicado… ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Además… - Continuó sonrojándose aún más. – Sé que tú también lo deseas…

-Sabes que eso no está en discusión, Bella. – Contestó tratando de serenarse. _Me la estás poniendo tan difícil…_ - Te deseo. Me vuelves loco, pero quiero que entiendas algo.

-¿Qué eso que tengo que entender, Cullen?

"_¿Cullen?... Se estaba enfadando. ¿Por qué me obligas a ser alguien que no soy?... ¡No soy un osito de peluche amorosito como Emmett!..."_

-Ok… Es que… ¡Dios!... – Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro tomando su cabello con las manos, frustrado por la situación ¿Era necesario que esto fuera tan complicado? – No sé cómo decirlo…

Isabella se sentó en el borde de la cama y tiró de su pantalón para llamar su atención. Era un tema difícil y no quería que la conversación se complicara más de la cuenta. Además, no era la idea frustrarse aún más después de lo que él quería decirle. Tenía que manejar bien sus caratas si quería obtener algún beneficio de todo esto.

-Solo dile, Edward. Tranquilo, no voy a enfadarme, sea lo que sea que digas. – Un pequeño puchero se formo en su boca y él no pudo soportarlo. Su lado "amorosito" salió a flote y se arrodillo frente a ella para que lo mirara.

-Hey… No quiero que estés triste por esto, cariño.

-No estaría triste, Edward, si me dijeras por qué me rechazas…

-Isabella, no te estoy rechazando.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo. No iba a dejar que lo privara de ver sus ojos. Todo menos eso.

-Necesito tiempo.

-¿Tiempo? – Preguntó extrañada.

"_¿Tiempo?... ¿Tiempo para qué?... ¿Para seguir torturándome con su indecisión?... ¿Tan difícil es estar conmigo?..."_

Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco y él soltó todo el aire de golpe. Era hora de hablar.

-No quiero que nuestra relación se base en nuestra pasión por el otro, Isabella. – Cada vez que las conversaciones se tornaban serias ocupaba su nombre completo y ella se estremecía de placer, pero en ese momento el alivio fue mucho más fuerte. – Quiero que me conozcas al completo antes de dar un paso tan importante como este. Necesito tu confianza en mí, cariño… - Sus ojos se dulcificaron notoriamente dándole la confianza que necesitaba para continuar. – Quiero que sepas todo de mí. Quiero que si después de eso es demasiado para ti, tengas la oportunidad de alejarte de mí.

-No voy a alejarme de ti, Edward. Nunca.

-Bella… - Suspiró y cerró sus ojos, pensando como continuar, pero la solución no llegaba a él. No podía decirle todo de golpe. Ella lo odiaría, por lo que tomó el camino fácil. – Tengo secretos…

Ella sonrió dulcemente y su cálida mano comenzó a acariciar su rostro.

-Todos tenemos secretos, amor.

-Sí, lo sé, pero quizás los míos sean demasiado para ti y quiero que sepas todo de mí antes de que te entregues a mí por completo.

Entregarse a él por completo. Le gustaba como eso sonaba. Edward no le estaba negando la posibilidad de estar más juntos aún. Eso hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara… Había tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

-Está bien, Edward.

-¿Estás segura de que estás dispuesta a saber quién soy? No quiero perderte, princesa, nunca. Tengo tanto miedo de que eso ocurra…

-Sea lo que sea que me digas, Edward… - Dijo con una gran convicción sin apartar la mirada. – Nada ni nadie, ni lo que seas, ni lo que fuiste me va a apartar de ti.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Te lo juro, Edward. – Se acercó a él y lo besó castamente. – Voy a pertenecerte por completo. – La seguridad de sus palabras lo hizo estremecerse. Ella era una luchadora y sabía que si las cosas iban con calma, quizás ella lograría aceptarlo. Quizás… - Voy a ser tuya hasta el final de mis días…

* * *

><p><em>Por Rá! Como me dan trabajo estos dos! xD<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... Y de verdad lo siento por el retraso ^^_

_Espero con 'Ansias' todos sus comentarios y conclusiones en los reviews... Intentaré responder todas sus preguntas y dudas... De verdad, espero tener más tiempo esta semana... U.U_

_Nos vemos el el próximo capítulos_

_Cariños!_


	14. Chapter 14

Hola! Cómo están mis preciosas niñas? Esta semana no tarde tanto en publicar... Y espero que la próxima tampoco.

Antes que todo y como siempre, quiero agradecer a mi Martinita, que ya está allá por su lejanos Forks chileno, lejos de mi... Pero que pronto nos veremos de nuevo; por arreglar este capi y darle el visto bueno para subirlo =)

Además quiero agradecerles a todas y cada una de ustedes por darse el tiempito de leer, y más aún de dejar sus reviews... Son muy especiales para mi, los leo todos y espero ya salir de la universidad para tener tiempo de responderlos. Muchas gracias! ^^

_Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; yo solo los ocupo para crear una historia totalmente distinta, salida de mi retorcida cabeza. Esta prohibida toda copia parcial o total de ella sin mi autorización._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo XIV<p>

"_Esto es una locura y lo sabes… Va a querer matarte cuando se entere… ¿Me estoy exponiendo mucho?... ¡Idiota… Deja de pensar estupideces y ya dile!"_

Levantó su rostro mirando hacia el cielo y la luz de la luna lo golpeó, dándole a conocer que ya era tiempo de comenzar a hablar.

Se golpeó mentalmente. Estaba dándole y dándole vueltas en su cabeza a todo lo que tenía que contarle a Isabella y ya era demasiado. Cada día que pasaba, desde que le pidió tiempo para hablarle de él antes de que todo fuese más serio, era como si estuviese extendiendo una goma de mascar. En el momento en el que éste se cortara soltaría la bomba y en realidad, en su cabeza, no le gustaba mucho como se veía eso.

Pensaba y pensaba en la mejor manera de decírselo, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión…

"_Ella va a detestarme…"_

Y, como era de esperarse, esta no era su mejor idea, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al ver la cara de su novia en cuanto le abrió la puerta.

"_Está levantándome las cejas… Me va a pedir que le cuente todo… De nuevo. ¡Yo y mi maldita boca!... Ok, mejor la saco de aquí… ¡YA!..."_

Bella llevaba días pidiéndole por favor que hablara y que ya dejara todo ese nerviosismo de lado, razón por la cual, en ese momento exacto, se encontraba mirando la perfecta luna en el cielo estrellado poco usual en Seattle, recostado en una plaza con ella a su lado, esperando a que de una vez por todas se decidiera a hablar.

"_Estúpido… ¡Maldito y estúpido vampiro! Tienes casi cuatrocientos años y no eres capaz de abrir la boca para decir unas sencillas palabras… ¿Quién diría que Edward Cullen se acobardaría ante una simple chica?... ¡Dios!..."_

Isabella se removió, incómoda a su lado y se sentó para verlo de frente. Su paciencia estaba siendo puesta a prueba y la verdad es que ya no estaba gustándole para nada.

-…Y… ¿Entonces?... – Dijo ella, rompiendo el incómodo silencio en el que estaban sumidos desde hace bastante tiempo. Se estaba volviendo loca con la situación. Edward estaba demasiado misterioso para su gusto.

"_Me estoy impacientando… ¿Qué será lo que lo tiene tan complicado? ¿De verdad es tan terrible?... Edward… ¿Qué está pasando…?"_

-Bueno Bells, esto es un poco difícil… - dijo por fin. Su voz sonó un tanto ronca por el tiempo que estuvieron en silencio. – Lo peor de todo es que te enfadarás conmigo…

-Edward… - Se acercó un poco a él y le acarició con ternura el rostro. – Llevas diciéndome eso por los últimos cuatro días. ¡Estás volviéndome loca! Solo dilo... ¿Sí?

Los ojos de Edward solo reflejaban el miedo que tenía de que las cosas no salieran bien, por lo que ella sin esperar alguna reacción o palabra se lanzó sobre él, haciendo que ambos cayeran acostados en el pasto, ella sobre él. Acarició suavemente su firme y masculina barbilla mientras esperaba, pero al parecer eso tampoco funcionaba.

-¡Vamos, Edward! Suéltalo ya… ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible como para que salga corriendo despavorida?

Él clavó sus ojos verdes en ella. ¿De verdad estaba hablando en serio?

"_Por si no lo sabías, cariño… ¡Oh, pero qué idiota soy!... ¡Por supuesto que no sabes nada, porque no te lo he dicho!... Pero… ¿Sabes? En este preciso instante estás acostada sobre un vampiro de casi cuatrocientos años. Me alimento, por lo general, de la sangre de preciosas humanas, pero últimamente solo como animalitos, porque así intento quitarme la ansiedad de morderte ese delicioso cuello. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres salir corriendo ahora? Porque justamente, lo único que quiero es seducirte, hacerte completamente mía y enterrar mis colmillos en la apetitosa arteria de tu ingle y beber de ti hasta saciarme… ¿Tienes miedo ahora, cariño?..."_

Rodó sus ojos por toda la diatriba absurda en su cabeza y lentamente se fue levantando, logrando que ella quedara sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

Esta noche solo le diría parte de la verdad. Emmett, Alice y Rosalie estaban en un bar cercano esperando a que él, por fin, hablara para darle apoyo moral luego de que Bella se enterara. Después de todo, él sabía que querría comprobarlo con sus propios ojos luego de saberlo.

Además, Edward sabía que debía ir despacio. Contarle todo de una sola vez podría dañarla y eso lo evitaría hasta que ya no tuviera opción.

-Está bien… Pero antes de hablar, quiero que me prometas algo. – Comenzó a acariciar su sonrosado pómulo con sus fríos dedos. – Necesito una pequeña garantía, no quiero que te alejes sin escuchar todo.

-Edward… No voy a enfadarme, lo juro. Sólo dilo…

-No voy a contarte todo aún… No esta noche. No me siento capaz de hacerlo, no aún ¿Entiendes?

Ella se acercó y dejó un suave beso en su frente para tranquilizarlo. No sabía bien el por qué, pero sentía como el miedo de Edward se traspasaba a ella. Sabía que él no quería desilusionarla, pero además de eso, ella sabía que aunque él fuese el peor hombre en la tierra, nada ni nadie, ni siquiera ella misma, la alejaría de él.

-Comprendo. No voy a presionarte Edward. Por favor, confía en mí.

Edward se removió un tanto incómodo. ¿Por dónde empezar…?

"_Al mal paso, lo mejor es darle prisa…"_

-¿Recuerdas que te he hablado de mi problemático hermano?

-Claro. Por irte con él me dejaste sola dos días… - Hizo un adorable puchero y él no pudo evitar acercarse un poco más a su boca y morderlo de forma juguetona.

-Lo sé. Para mí también fueron unos días horribles.

-Si… Aunque horrible se queda corto. – Sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso. - ¿Pero qué hace tu hermano en nuestra conversación?

-La verdad es que mi hermano es parte importante... – Respiró profundo. Ya no había vuelta a atrás. Desde que esas palabras abandonaran su boca no se detendría. – Y mi otro hermano también lo es…

Isabella lo miró extrañada. ¿Otro hermano? ¿No era solo uno?

-Tienes dos hermanos. – Era una afirmación. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Sólo mencionabas a tu hermano problema…

-No lo mencioné antes por una cosa ética. Se supone que nadie debe saber que es mi hermano, porque pueden surgir conflictos de intereses…

-¿Conflictos de intereses?

Edward cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. _Aquí voy…_

-Bella… Mi hermano es Emmett…

Ella abrió los ojos como platos por la impresión. ¿Emmett? ¿Emmett, el Emmett de Rose? ¿Su profesor oso de Literatura? ¿Emmett era hermano de Edward?

"_¡Oh… Por… DIOS!... No, no, no, no… Emmett… ¡Dios… Emmett!" _

-¿E- Emmett es tu hermano?... ¿Estás seguro? – La voz le salió temblorosa. Emmett, el mismo Emmett que los había encontrado en el pasillo de la universidad besándose como dos adolescentes hormonados. Emmett McCarty… - ¡Hey! Edward, espera un poco… Emmett se apellida McC…

-McCarty. – Terminó él por ella. – Emmett y Jasper son adoptados, Bells. Sólo yo soy hijo biológico de Carlisle y Esme, mis padres.

Bueno, la verdad es que no eran adoptados. Jasper se había unido a ellos cuando Edward llevaba apenas unos días desde su transformación voluntaria y Emmett se unió a ellos tres décadas más tarde. Esme y Carlisle lo habían encontrado en un viaje de casa. Lo encontraron cerca de un barranco, muriendo desangrado por una herida de bala. Al parecer había sido un ajuste de cuentas y Esme no había tenido corazón para dejarlo a su suerte.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste desde un principio que eran hermanos, Edward? – Preguntó ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento. La verdad es que pensándolo bien ellos se comportaban de una manera demasiado amistosa y familiar, además podía jurar que había veces en que Edward le respondía a Emmett e intentaba burlarse de él con sus respuestas. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Estaba ahí frente a ella, la verdad siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos y nunca fue capaz de verla. – Aunque ahora que lo pienso… Ustedes dos no pasan demasiado desapercibidos.

-¿Tú crees? – dijo elevando la comisura de sus labios en una pícara sonrisa. Al parecer la noticia no le había sentado tan mal. Sólo esperaba que la segunda parte fuera igual de bien que esta. – No es como si en realidad lo ocultásemos mucho de los demás…

-¿Sabes? – Dijo ella abrazándolo por el cuello y enredando sus finos dedos en su cobrizo cabello. – La verdad no es como si me sorprendiera mucho. Quizás a Rose, pero a mí no…

-Pequeña… - Apretó su agarre en su cintura y hundió la nariz en su cuello. – Rose ya lo sabe… Y Alice también…

Ella se alejó un poco y lo miró confundida ¿Alice lo sabía?... ¿Qué tenía que ver Alice con Edward y sus hermanos?... _¿Qué…?_

"_Que no sea lo que estoy pensando… Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando…"_

-¿Qué tiene que ver Alice en todo esto? – Preguntó. – Que Rosalie lo sepa puedo entenderlo… Pero… ¿Alice?

Edward respiró profundamente. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había creído necesitar oxígeno extra para poder hablar. Aquí venía la segunda bomba…

-Bueno… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía dos hermanos?

Lo siguiente que supo es que Bella se había levantado y caminaba de un lado a otro con el enfado claramente visible en su rostro.

-¿Bells? – Se puso de pie e intentó acercarse a ella, pero al parecer eso era lo que menos quería ella.

-No, no, no… - Dijo. – Por favor, por lo que más quieras, Edward…

-¿Qué cosa…?

-No vengas ahora a decirme que el imbécil que tiene a mi mejor amiga en estado casi catatónico es tu hermano…

Sus miradas se encontraron y en los ojos de ella se veía el enojo y las ganas de querer matar a alguien, de preferencia a él, y en los ojos de él se veía la culpa y la derrota, pero sobre todo se veía la confirmación de las palabras de Bella.

-Sí, Bella… El idiota es mi hermano Jasper.

Isabella lo miró fríamente por unos minutos. No podía creer que él no le hubiese dicho eso antes. Feliz hubiese ido a la mansión de los Cullen a patear su asqueroso trasero de macho recio.

-¡Demonios, Edward! Has visto sufrir a Alice por semanas y no has hecho absolutamente nada… -Le reprochó sin dejar de mirarlo con el mayor de los enojos. - ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esto pasara?

"_Bien hecho campeón… ¡Vamos! Para la próxima te ganas el trofeo al imbécil del año por no hablar…"_

-Bella, cariño, escúchame por favor ¿Quieres?

-Tienes cinco minutos a partir de ahora, Cullen, si no quieres que patee tu lindo trasero…

La amenaza lo hizo reír. La simple imagen de Bella intentando patear su trasero era graciosa. Quizás en un futuro, pero por el momento eso sería realmente imposible.

-Ok, cinco minutos. – Volvió a suspirar y continuó. – Jasper ama desesperadamente a Alice, pequeña. No es el idiota que crees que es y también está sufriendo con la separación…

-Espera un minuto ahí, Cullen. –Lo cortó. – No vengas ahora a justificar a ese maldito. Muy hermano tuyo puede ser, pero se merece lo peor del mundo y entre eso todo mi odio.

-Bella ¿Déjame explicarte? Cálmate por favor…

-Cuatro minutos, Cullen…

Realmente estaba enfadada. ¿Cómo iba a solucionar esto ahora? Cuatro minutos no serían suficientes. Así que intentó todo lo que pudo.

-Mira… Mi hermano es nuevo en esto. Nunca antes había tenido que lidiar con sentimientos tan fuertes y la verdad es que ha cometido bastante errores, errores que por nada del mundo intento justificar, pero creo que esto deben solucionarlo ellos. No puedo llegar y meterme en la relación de la enana y Jazz…

-Pero tampoco hiciste nada para evitar que le hiciera daño…

-Cariño, he hecho todo lo que está a mi alcance para mantener alejado a Jasper de Alice. Me fui con él dos días fuera de la ciudad para hablar con él, aunque quizás no logré mucho, pero por lo menos ahora ve las cosas de otra manera… Por favor dale una oportunidad. Alice lo está haciendo.

-¿Dejaste que se acercara de nuevo a mi amiga?

-No… No he hecho eso, pero si se han estado comunicando. Alice lo ama. Tienes que dejar que solucionen sus problemas, no hagas de esto una guerra entre nosotros, pequeña, por favor…

Se acercó lentamente y esta vez ella dejó que la tocara. La abrazó con fuerza, intentando transmitir en ese abrazo las ganas que tenía de que ella no se alejara. No iba a permitir que esa estupidez los separara aunque fuera por unos días.

Isabella se relajó al instante. Su reacción había sido un tanto exagerada y Edward tenía razón. Alice tenía que elegir su camino, y si perdonar al imbécil del hermano de su novio era su elección, no le quedaría de otra que aceptarlo.

Mientras se abrazaban, ninguno de los dos se percató de que desde hace unos minutos los observaban desde las alturas de un árbol cercano. Los ojos del espía demostraban su sed de sangre, sus ganas de matar. Tenía una misión que cumplir y no pasaría de esa noche, y por lo visto su recompensa sería deliciosa…

Edward se alejó un poco y depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Bella. Ella lo miró diciéndole sin palabras que estaba más tranquila. Definitivamente ella no podía enfadarse con él por mucho tiempo.

-Ven conmigo. – Tomó su mano y la hizo caminar a su lado –Los chicos están ansiosos por verte.

-¿Quiénes?

-Emmett, Rosalie y Alice están en el café de la esquina. – Dijo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. – Estaban un poco asustados por tu reacción, y la verdad es que yo también… Quieren pasar un rato en "familia" – Hizo las comillas en el aire con una mano y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Familia? Quizás no fuera tan malo después de todo.

-Aún no puedo creer que todos ustedes me ocultaran esto por tanto tiempo. – Dijo mientras probaba su capuccino. – Sobre todo ustedes dos. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto siendo mis amigas? – Les dedicó una mirada cargada de resentimiento a Alice y Rose. – No puedo creerlo ¡Malditas!

-Edward no quería que lo supieras por otras personas, Bellie. – Dijo Alice tomando su mano. Rosalie asintió mientras Emmett ponía su gran brazo por sobre sus hombros y la acercaba a él. Se veían realmente bien esos dos, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír cuando él besó la frente de su amiga, mientras la miraba con adoración. – Moríamos por decírtelo, pero se lo prometí a mi hermanito…

-¿Hermanito? – Isabella levantó una ceja. Edward le dio un suave beso en la mejilla para calmarla. – No puedo creerlo…

-No es tan difícil, Bella – Dijo Emmett. –Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás a ser una Cullen, igual que estás dos preciosuras.

Rose y Alice rieron. Parecían una familia y eso le calentó el corazón.

De pronto unas ganas enormes de sentir que era parte de una gran familia como la de Edward la llenaron por completo y lo quiso desesperadamente. Miró a Edward y le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa y lo comprendió. Él era su hogar y lo seguirá siendo por siempre.

-Aún es mucha información por asimilar, chicos. – Dijo mientras lentamente se ponía de pie. Edward la miró extrañado y ella negó. – Necesito un poco de tiempo para digerirlo.

-¿A dónde vas, Bella? – Preguntó el cobrizo. No quería que se fuera, pero tampoco podía obligarla a estar ahí. Ella tenía razón es que era mucho por un día y la entendía, pero de pronto comenzó a sentirse ansioso. - ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

Ella negó nuevamente y se acercó a darle un beso en los labios a modo de despedida.

-No. Quiero caminar un poco. – Se puso su chaqueta que había estado reposando en el respaldo de la silla de aquel pequeño café, se arregló un poco el pelo y se despidió de todos. – Nos veremos mañana, cielo. Lo prometo. Ahora necesito estar sola.

Les dedicó a todos una pequeña sonrisa y salió del café. El airé frío del exterior le pegó de frente en la cara. Seguía pensando que todo esto era de locos, pero no había duda; amaba a todos los locos Cullen, a excepción del que aún no conocía, y a las locas de sus amigas.

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Su objetivo caminaba lentamente y sola por la oscura calle que la llevaría hasta su hogar. Claro, que ese día eso sería imposible. Ella no volvería.

Ellos le habían dicho que querían a la chica viva, que esto era solo un escarmiento para sus enemigos, pero ella era nueva en esto y el solo hecho de olerla y de percibir a lo lejos el sabor de su sangre la enloqueció. La mataría, no había duda de ello, ya que no se conformaría con un simple mordisco, con una simple probada…

La pequeña niña pelirroja se acercó con sigilo a la chica y le tocó la mano. Isabella se volteó ante el simple toque y la miró. Era apenas una niña de unos diez años y la observaba con miedo. Quizás estaría perdida…

-Cariño ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupada. Esas no eran horas para que una niña anduviese sola por las calles. - ¿Dónde están tus padres?

La niña le indicó una calle totalmente oscura con su pequeña mano y a Bella se le congeló la sangre. Era obvio que la pequeña no quisiese entrar sola ahí, a ella tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea.

-Voy a llevarte con ellos, cielo. No te preocupes. – La tomó de la mano y no pudo evitar notar el frío de ésta y de inmediato la imagen de Edward vino a su cabeza.

"_¿Cómo puede vivir una niña en un lugar como este?..."_

Caminó de forma segura hacía el interior de la calle. La niña no soltó su mano en ningún momento. Iba con la cabeza hacia abajo, mirando el suelo, evitando que ella viera como sus ojos se volvían por completo negros, como las pequeñas venas alrededor de ellos se acentuaban y como sus colmillos comenzaban a aparecer. Esto había sido demasiado fácil.

De la nada la niña la soltó y se alejó un poco. Isabella volteó a verla y el miedo comenzó a envolverla. El rostro de la pequeña estaba por completo desfigurado y sus incisivos eran más largos de lo normal.

-¿Qu… Qué eres? – Dijo ella casi sin poder respirar. ¿Qué demonios era todo esto?

-Soy lo último que verás en esta vida. – Dijo la niña con voz sumamente infantil y aterradora antes de lanzarse contra ella.

Isabella intentó huir, pero la pequeña era demasiado fuerte y rápida. En cosa de segundos la tenía acorralada contra la pared. Era incapaz de moverse, la pequeña mano la tenía agarrada por el cuello y no soltaba su agarre, le estaba costando demasiado respirar…

-Déjame ir… Por favor… - Dijo apenas. Las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en sus ojos, mientras pensaba en que ya no volvería a verlo… En que quizás esto sería lo último para ella…

"_No quiero morir… No quiero… No ahora que estoy contigo… Edward, perdóname..."_

Isabella cerró sus ojos y se dejó ir. No era la forma en la que esperaba que su vida acabase, pero al parecer, no podría elegir…

-¡Suéltala!

Ella y la demoníaca niña giraron la cabeza. De pie, a unos metros de distancia de ellas, estaba Edward mirando a la niña como si fuese capaz de hacer algo.

-Edward… Vete… - Intentó advertirlo, pero lo que vio la dejó aún más helada.

Ella sintió que el tiempo se detuvo mientras observaba como los ojos hermosos ojos verdes del hombre que amaba cambiaban lentamente, hasta volverse negros por completo, como, mientras sonreía, unos filosos colmillos asomaban por sus labios.

Una sonrisa totalmente escalofriante apareció en su boca y sus ojos dejaron de enfocarse en la niña para mirarla.

-Lo siento, Bella. – Dijo suavemente con su aterciopelada voz.

La niña soltó su agarre en el cuello de Bella, por lo que por fin pudo respirar con normalidad.

-¿Edward? – Dijo. - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué… Qué er…

-Este no es el momento para explicaciones, preciosa… Luego.

Se acercó lentamente. Sonriéndole a la pequeña que lo miraba con desafío. Alentándolo a intentar hacerle daño.

-Vete de aquí. Ella es mi presa…

Edward rió y el simple sonido hizo que Bella temblara del miedo.

-Con el simple hecho de tocarla activaste la cuenta regresiva, maldita… - Le dijo despectivamente. – Comienza a decirle adiós a esta vida, neófita… Porque estos son tus últimos momentos.

Y sin más se lanzó contra la pequeña, mientras que Isabella observaba horrorizada la escena.

La pequeña pelirroja era rápida y se escapaba de Edward con facilidad, pero al parecer él era más fuerte y definitivamente más aterrador. La confianza de la niña le jugó una mala pasada y él la agarró por la espalda, pero aún así ella logró escapar quedando demasiado cerca de Bella para el gusto del vampiro.

La niña sonrió maliciosamente y sin darle tiempo al vampiro golpeó a Bella, lanzándola lejos. Isabella cayó cerca de un contenedor de basura donde estaba lleno de vidrios rotos, los que cortaron sus brazos profundamente, haciendo que el olor a sangre llenara el lugar, descontrolando a ambos vampiros.

La pequeña neófita no pudo contenerse y al voltearse, Edward volvió a tomarla por la espalda y en cosa de segundos su cabeza rodaba por el pavimento.

Isabella aún consciente a pesar del golpe, vio todo. Impactada por como Edward había acabado con el demoníaco ser.

"_Esto es una pesadilla… Es solo una pesadilla, Bella… Solo eso…"_

Él se acercó lentamente. Sus ojos no volvían a la normalidad y eso la estaba asustando aún más. ¿Quién era él? O más bien… ¿Qué era él?

Edward olfateó el aire y si aún fuese posible su rostro se desfiguró aún más, mostrando la locura en sus ojos. Se acercó a Bella demasiado rápido y tocó uno de sus brazos heridos.

Lentamente lo llevó hasta su rostro y con una mano lo descubrió, dejando a la vista una herida bastante profunda de la que escapaba sangre en grandes cantidades.

En ese momento enloqueció. El hambre era mucho mayor. Na da importaba, solo saciar su sed de ella, de ese delicioso elixir que estaba manchando su ropa…

Miró a Bella y gruñó.

-¿Edward?... ¿Edward qué estás haciendo… ¡Detente! – Intentó alejarse, pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte y no podía hacer nada… le dolía todo el cuerpo y la pérdida de sangre la estaba debilitando…

-Sangre… Tengo tantas ansias de tu sangre… - Abrió su boca dejando ver sus colmillos y sin ningún tipo de razonamiento se acercó para beber de ella…

-¡EDWARD, NOOOOO!

* * *

><p><em>No me maten, por favor... Dios costó tanto escribir esto... En fin!<em>

_Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capitulo, esto ya se está poniendo color de hormiga..._

_Respuestas a todo... La próxima semana en un nuevo capitulo!_

_Nos leemos en los reviews y en el próximo capitulo!_

_Cariños!_


	15. Chapter 15

Hola! Aquí me tienen de nuevo con una nueva actualización y lo mejor de todo es que sale a tiempo.

Quiero darle las gracias a cada una de ustedes por todos sus reviews por el capítulo anterior y por seguir fielmente la historia.

Este capítulo va dedicado con todo mi cariño a mi querida Gine, que siempre me hace reír con sus locuras =)

También agradecer a mi Marty por estar siempre ahí y que ahora está con sus pruebas en U.. Suerte en todo amiga!

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía y está prohibida su copia parcial o completa sin mi autorización_

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo XV<p>

Dolía.

Todo su cuerpo se quejaba por el intenso dolor de sus lesiones y heridas producidas la noche anterior. No podía quitárselo de la mente, tanto, que aún podía sentir como los vidrios se clavaban en sus brazos.

Según lo que les había escuchado hablar a "ellos", no tenía ningún hueso roto o algún órgano vital comprometido. Lo cual era un gran alivio, pero por otra parte, su corazón, el órgano más importante de todos, se encontraba fragmentado en millones de pequeñas partes, y un dolor muy diferente al físico, la estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

Sin abrir los ojos intentó moverse un poco, pero el dolor se lo impidió.

En esos momentos se encontraba en una cómoda cama matrimonial, llena de vendas y de curaciones por todos lados.

Siguió con los ojos cerrados, intentando pasar desapercibida, para que "ellos" pensaran que aún dormía, pero sabía que cualquier intento era en vano. "Ellos" sabían todo, no podía engañarlos.

Estaba aterrada. Consumida por un miedo que no había conocido nunca en su vida. ¿Cómo era posible todo esto? ¿Quiénes eran "ellos"? ¿Qué eran "ellos"? ¿Por qué Rose y Alice estaban aquí tan tranquilas?

"_¿Qué demonios está pasando?... Necesito una explicación… Pero tengo tanto miedo…"_

Concentrándose en la noche anterior, volvió a revivir cada episodio, cada momento, cada palabra.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que no lograba diferenciar qué era real, y que era una simple ilusión.

Pero estaba segura de que las ilusiones, en este momento, no existían, todo era real. Por más que quisiera no tenía caso seguir engañándose a sí misma. Todo era real… _Él era real…_

"_Edward…"_

Si mantenía los ojos cerrados, podía ver claramente como Emmett había llegado en el momento justo y lo había alejado de ella de un golpe que sonó por todo el lugar como un trueno ensordecedor. Edward había gruñido, furioso. Se veía como un animal, agazapado lejos de ellos, enfadado porque le había quitado su presa.

El rostro de Emmett había cambiado al igual que el de su hermano, alertado por la amenaza. Le había devuelto el gruñido, poniéndose delante de ella para así protegerla de un inminente ataque, pero al ver que Edward no se movía de su lugar, habló.

"-Edward, lo estás perdiendo, hermano… - Cerro sus ojos lentamente y su rostro volvió a la normalidad. – Es ella. Es Bella… No lo pierdas tú también, Ed… - Suplicó. – No te conviertas en Félix…"

Ante sus palabras, la comprensión lo golpeó y apareció en los oscuros y terroríficos ojos de Edward. Lentamente se puso de pie y le dirigió una mirada aterrada a ella. Su rostro seguía sin volver a la normalidad, pero aún así, podía observar al hombre que amaba detrás de la bestia.

Comenzó a alejarse de ellos. Emmett intentó acercarse a él, detenerlo, pero Edward negó.

"-Llévatela de aquí, Emmett. – Dijo con voz ronca. – Aléjala de mi, por lo que más quieras, no me dejes hacerle daño. – Pidió. El dolor marcaba sus facciones y eso le rompió el corazón. – Te lo ruego, hermano. Mantenla a salvo de mi…"

Nuevamente comenzó a alejarse y esta vez Emmett no dio señales de detenerlo.

Su respiración se volvió acelerada y un miedo totalmente distinto comenzó a aparecer. Lo estaba perdiendo. Se estaba alejando de ella y eso era algo que no podría soportar jamás. Fuera lo que fuera, si él se iba ella no podría seguir viviendo. No sin él…

"-¿Edward? – Su voz salió temblorosa por el miedo. Aún no era capaz de asimilar todo lo ocurrido, pero ver como el hombre que amaba se alejaba de ella superaba todo eso y más. Dolía tanto que no podía evitar llamarlo, rogarle si era necesario. - ¿A don… Dónde vas?"

La mirada llena de dolor que le dirigió se lo dijo todo. Edward se iba. La abandonaría.

"-¡NO! – Gritó. - ¡Edward no hagas esto!... – Rogó. – No te vayas, no me dejes… Edward, por favor… - Estiró su brazo herido, esperando que él cogiera su mano y se quedara con ella. – Por favor…"

Edward dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose aún más de ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al comprender que, a pesar de todo, él no lo haría.

"-Lo siento, amor. – Respondió él con la voz cargada de sufrimiento. – Pero prefiero morir antes que hacerte daño."

Y sin decir más, en menos de un segundo, Edward había desaparecido.

Con solo recordarlo podía sentir como su corazón seguía partiéndose aún más en fragmentos aun más pequeños.

Rosalie y Alice llegaron al lugar unos momentos después, cuando Emmett la tomaba con sumo cuidado en sus brazos.

La llevaron a la mansión Cullen. Durante el trayecto en auto, Emmett, Rose y Alice intentaron, sin resultados positivos, hablar con ella.

Isabella no quería escuchar las palabras de nadie. No servían de nada, no ayudarían a resolver sus dudas; ella quería que él le explicara, quería que él la mirara a los ojos y le dijera que demonios estaba pasando. Quería estar entre los brazos de Edward cuando la verdad cayera sobre ella. Lo quería a él, a nadie más que a él.

Las preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza chocando unas con otras, logrando que se confundiera, pero no las dejaría salir de su boca hasta que él volviera.

Al llegar, una hermosa mujer de no más de un metro sesenta de estatura los recibió. Su hermoso y pálido rostro se veía resaltado por unos cabellos y unos ojos del mismo tono caramelo. Ella la miraba con una clara preocupación.

Por lo que escuchó, ella era Esme, la madre de Edward. Era una mujer amable y cariñosa.

Emmett la dejó en sus brazos. Era increíblemente fuerte y eso la extrañó; pero al recordar el rostro de Edward y su comportamiento no se espantó. Ella debía ser igual que ellos.

Esme subió las escaleras con ella en brazos, diciéndole palabras de aliento e intentando que respondiera sus preguntas, pero aún así, Isabella no habló.

La colocaron en _su_ habitación. Era imposible no darse cuenta de ello. Su cuarto era espacioso y lleno de aparatos electrónicos que garantizaran una buena acústica. Las repisas se encontraban llenas de vinilos y cd's de música. Al lado de la enorme cama, había una guitarra desenfundada y varías partituras esparcidas por el suelo.

Esme la dejó en la cómoda cama. Isabella aún temblaba y solo quería estar sola, pero al parecer esos no eran los planes de "ellos".

Un hombre alto, joven y rubio entro por la puerta. Al acercarse a ella, pudo distinguir los mismos y hermosos ojos verdes de Edward. Su corazón se contrajo y su rostro hizo un gesto de dolor que no pasó desapercibido para él, pero aún así no preguntó nada.

En la lejanía escuchó a Esme llamarlo Carlisle, por lo que dedujo que no podía ser otro que el padre de Edward.

Le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora y le dijo algo acerca de curar sus heridas, pero ella se dejó hacer y no prestó mayor atención.

En completo silencio, Carlisle la revisó y curó cara una de sus heridas. Quitó los vidrios incrustados en sus brazos y con una precisión única, coció las heridas más profundas, además, se aseguró de que no hubiese ningún hueso roto o algo peor.

En silencio, guardó todos los instrumentos que utilizó en ella en un maletín, le sonrió y le dijo que estaría todo bien, para luego marcharse, dejándola sola para que descansara un poco.

La dejaron completamente sola, en una habitación donde cada cosa le gritaba su nombre, torturándola por lo perdido.

Lloró incontables horas hasta que el sueño se adueño de ella, pero aún así no pudo quitarse de la cabeza su rostro torturado por el dolor en el momento en el que eligió irse de su lado.

Y por eso, aquí se hallaba, horas después, sin comprender absolutamente nada. Esperando que por esa puerta apareciera él, con su característica sonrisa, diciéndole que la amaba y que todo estaría bien…

-¿Dónde estás Edward? – Susurró.

-Él va a volver, Isabella. – dijo una tierna voz femenina a su lado. – Él no va a dejarte, no puede.

Un frío dedo acarició su frente y ella no pudo evitar abrir los ojos.

Allí de frente a ella esta Esme, mirándola cariñosamente, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Por extraño que pareciera ella no tenía miedo, pero saber que no era él quien la acariciaba, que él no estaba ahí para consolarla le partía el alma.

Esme se sentó a su lado y la atrajo hacia ella con cuidado. Ella no se resistió al abrazo, después de todo era lo que más necesitaba. Con suavidad, Esme siguió acariciando sus cabellos de manera maternal, lo que hizo que el corazón le doliera aún más.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando que su madre volviera e hiciera esto?

-Tranquila, Isabella. – Dijo Esme. – Estamos aquí para ti. No dejaremos que nada ni nadie te haga daño nuevamente.

Ella siguió sin responder. No le importaba si la mataban o si la torturaban, no tenía importancia nada que pudiera causarle aún más daño. Sólo quería que Edward volviera.

-Dale tiempo, cariño. – Esme seguía acariciando su cabello con ternura. – Edward cometió un error y necesita pensar, pero puedo jurarte de rodillas que mi hijo volverá por ti. – Su tono era totalmente convincente, por lo que poco a poco ella fue relajándose en sus brazos. – No puede vivir sin ti, pequeña. Solo dale tiempo…

Isabella levantó su cabeza y la miró. Esme le sonreía tiernamente y ella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Todo en esa pequeña mujer le hacía confiar en ella. Se abrazó a ella con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza en su vientre. Esme tenía razón, él volvería cuando estuviese listo y ella lo esperaría.

Luego de unos minutos Esme salió de la habitación para traerle un poco de comida. Pero a pesar de todo los intentos, su estomago no quería colaborar, no pudo digerir absolutamente nada más que no fuera agua.

Cerca del atardecer, apareció Carlisle en la habitación para revisarla. Con un tímido "hola" y una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, Bella lo dejó hacer su trabajo.

Y así pasaron los días, hasta que se cumplió una semana.

Su heridas estaban mucho mejor y ya no era necesario que estuviese en reposo, por lo que junto a Esme salía a caminar por el jardín de la mansión, o simplemente se encerraba en la biblioteca a leer.

Seguía sin hablar más que lo necesario. Escuchaba a todos atentamente, pero ella evitaba responder.

Alice y Rose la visitaban a diario, le traían los apuntes de las clases que habían vuelto a comenzar unos días atrás. Intentaron hablar con ella, explicarle las cosas que estaban pasando, pero ella se negaba a escuchar.

Pidió volver su departamento cuando ya llevaba diez días en ese lugar, pero Carlisle y Esme se negaron rotundamente a dejarla ir sola. Isabella no protestó, le gustaba estar ahí a pesar de sentir que el lugar estaba completamente vacío sin él.

A los quince días volvió a clases. Emmett la llevaba y la traía. El gran – y ahora monstruoso – oso parecía su guardaespaldas personal. Por nada del mundo la dejaba sola y si él no estaba ahí, Alice y Rose no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

Esa tarde, en particular, las cosas se pusieron un tanto tensas en la mansión Cullen. El hermano problema volvía a casa luego de días en los que nadie supo de él y a Bella no le sentó muy bien la noticia.

Se cruzó varias veces con Jasper en los pasillos de la mansión, pero ni él ni ella se hablaron. Jasper intentó saludarla, pero ella le dedicó una mirada de profundo resentimiento, por lo que él rubio no hizo más intentos con ella.

Lo peor fue cuando llegó con Alice. Ese día Isabella por fin volvió a hablar.

-¿Volviste con ese infeliz, Alice? – Le gritó a su amiga en la que ahora era su habitación. - ¿estás loca?

-Bella, por favor cálmate y déjame explicarte. – Pidió la chica.

-No tienes nada que explicarme Alice. – respondió ella llena de resentimiento. – Es tu decisión. Lo que no logro entender es cómo puedes volver a estar con alguien que te dañó de esa forma… - Pequeñas lágrimas de rabia se acumularon en sus ojos, pero no dejó que salieran. – Y además es un monstruo…

Alice la miró y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pero en sus ojos la rabia chispeaba, demostrando que no estaba contenta.

-¿Monstruo, Bella? – Se acercó hasta quedar de frente a su amiga y prosiguió. – Perdóname, pero la última vez que lo comprobé… Tú también estabas enamorada de un monstruo…

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, mientras que Alice abandonaba la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

A pesar de estar evadiéndose todos esos días, la verdad cayó sobre ella de manera dolorosa.

Edward también era un monstruo, pero ella no podía evitar amarlo. Alice tenía razón. Algo mucho más fuerte que la cordura lo ataban a él de manera irremediable y a pesar de todo seguiría con él.

De pronto se sintió ahogada. No podía respirar bien y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

¿Qué pasaría si él no volvía? Jasper lo había hecho por Alice y por lo que podía ver ellos estaban bien y felices, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si Edward no volvía?

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde ese fatídico día y ella seguía esperando que el apareciera por la puerta de la mansión, pero no era así. Por más que la tranquilizaran y le dijeran lo contrario, él no daba señales de vida y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

No podía respirar, no podía vivir y eso era por su ausencia. La conexión que tenían era tan fuerte que sentía que todo se acaba si él no estaba y así era.

Esme la encontró tirada en el suelo, llorando desconsolada.

Nuevamente, en sus brazos encontró el consuelo que no encontraba en ningún otro lugar. Lloró hasta que las fuerzas se le acabaron y Esme la sostuvo sin cansancio. Esa noche se quedó con ella y no la soltó hasta que el sueño terminó por llevársela.

Cuando la conciencia llegó por la mañana unos fríos brazos rodeaban su cintura con fuerza.

No quiso abrir los ojos no moverse, no quería despertar a Esme. Ya era suficiente con tener que cuidar de ella cada vez que se derrumbaba en sus brazos, como para también quitarle horas de sueño.

Sintió como la presionaban aún más y como una cabeza se enterraba en su pelo e inhalaba con fuerza. Estaba un poco confundida, Esme nunca haría eso…

-Sé que estás despierta. – Dijo una voz aterciopelada en su oído. – Abre los ojos, princesa.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y sin siquiera pensar en nada se volteó, quedando de frente al hombre que la había hecho llorar por semanas.

Y ahí estaba él, con el rostro lleno de arrepentimiento, mirándola como si ella fuera el sol en medio de una tormenta.

Edward abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella no se lo permitió.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias ni en nada de lo que pudiese pasar después de eso, lo besó.

Llevaba tantos días extrañándolo, tantos días esperando por su regreso, que no le importó absolutamente nada. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber que él hombre que ahora estaba abrazándola con fuerza y devolviéndole el beso con pasión contenida, era real.

Todo lo ocurrido desde esa noche se borró de su cabeza en cosa de segundos. En lo único que era capaz de pensar era en él sobre ella; en como su lengua batallaba con la de ella de manera desenfrenada, como sus manos la acariciaban con sumo cuidado…

Ni siquiera le importaba volver a respirar. Necesitaba colmarse de él, de su esencia, de su frío cuerpo, de su ser.

Edward no estaba en mejores condiciones. Llevaba días a la deriva sin saber de nada. En sus pensamientos solo estaba ella y todo lo ocurrido, pero a pesar de negarse a volver, de intentar por todos los medios alejarse para siempre de ella; el dolo lo consumía y no lo dejaba vivir.

A pesar de no necesitar del oxigeno para respirar, sentía que se ahogaba, que la vida lo consumía y que no había nada que pudiese hacer si no estaba con ella.

En esos momentos entendió a Jasper y todo lo que había pasado su hermano. Estar lejos de su otra parte, de su mitad, era lo peor que podía pasarle a un vampiro, era lo peor que podría pasarle a alguien que amaba tan desesperadamente como ellos.

En el momento en el que entendió que ella no estaría mejor que él, decidió volver. Y no se había equivocado.

Cuando encontró a Esme sosteniendo a Bella entre sus brazos mientras dormía intranquila, supo que volver había sido la mejor opción.

Esme salió silenciosamente de la habitación sin decirle nada, pero regalándole una sonrisa para calmarlo.

Él tomó el lugar de su madre y esperó pacientemente a que ella despertara.

Y ahora se sentía como si estuviese quemándose en el infierno mientras ella no dejaba de besarlo y acariciarlo por todos lados, con una desesperación que no pensó que ella llegase a sentir.

Lentamente fue cortando el beso, era hora de afrontar todos sus miedos e inseguridades. No podía seguir retrasando el momento.

-Isabella. – Dijo cuando ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Es hora de hablar.

Y en ese momento el silencio cayó sobre ellos, llenado todos los rincones de aquella habitación. Envolviendo a la acalorada pareja, dejando claro que las cosas ya no serían tan fáciles.

A pesar de las lágrimas ella sonrió. Él la miró extrañado mientras que ella volvía a besarlo, esta vez con cuidado y suavemente.

-Volviste… - Le dijo al alejarse. – Eso es lo único importante en este momento.

-Pero… - Él intentó decir algo, pero ella puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios, callándolo.

-Bésame, Edward. – Dijo. – Bésame y luego deja que las palabras acaben con todo…

Y sin más volvió a besarlo con más fuerza y más pasión que antes.

* * *

><p><em>Y por fin mi adorado sanguinario quiere hablar... Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo les prometo que la próxima actualización se sabrán muchas cosas, así que atentas =)<em>

_Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en los reviews =) espero con ansias leer todos sus comentarios... me gustaría saber especialmente que esperan de la cruel verdad... xD_

_Muchos besos y cariños!_

_Hasta la próxima!_


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras!

Para comenzar quiero agradecerles a todas como siempre por leer cada semana. A todas aquellas que me regalan un momentito de alegría con cada review y también a esas lectoras fantasmas, que a pesar de no comentar, sé que están ahí =)

Antes que todo quiero desearles una muy feliz navidad! Que este día sea muy especial para ustedes y que compartan en familia todo el amor que la festividad representa. Desde aquí les mando un abrazo muy grande y apretado con todo mi cariño!

Quiero agradecer especialmente a mi Marty hermosa que a pesar de estar colapsada con los estudios se dio un tiempito para revisar y dejar perfecto este capítulo para ustedes! Ánimo amiga, que todo va a salir bien en tus pruebas! Tengo plena en fe en ti y en tus capacidades =D

Además, por fin esta señorita está de vacaciones! Habrá más tiempo para escribir como Rá manda xD Espero poder actualizar más seguido, pero aún así prefiero no prometerles nada

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía y está prohibida cualquier copia parcial o total de ella sin mi permiso._

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo XVI<p>

_Adicción._

Sí. Adicción; eso es lo que era. No había manera alguna de describir lo que sentía con otras palabras.

Era una completa adicta a los labios de Edward Cullen.

Y no era solo eso. La adicción que sentía por él era completa. Sus besos, sus caricias, su aliento, su respiración… Su cuerpo. Todo.

Todo lo que tuviese que ver con él la volvía loca y en esos momentos no le importaba absolutamente nada, sólo quería fundirse en la frialdad de su piel y quemarse poco a poco mientras que, con maestría, él la recorría lentamente.

Ese simple beso por el que le había rogado a Edward, se había transformado en una pequeña hoguera, que no se apagaría tan fácilmente.

No esta vez.

Ni siquiera él era consciente de lo que estaba por ocurrir en esa habitación, que por tantas noches de ausencia, albergó a la mujer que ahora tenía entre sus brazos, a la cual se negaba rotundamente a soltar.

Isabella era suya.

Su corazón y su alma le pertenecían por completo, de la misma forma en la que él le pertenecía a ella.

Edward los volteó de manera poco humana, quedando él sobre ella. Separó lentamente sus labios y la miró, esperando alguna reacción de miedo ante su súbito movimiento, pero no fue así. Esos pozos chocolates lo miraban con adoración, con fuego; llenando su endemoniada alma por completo

No había ser en el mundo más perfecto que la mujer que se encontraba acorralada bajo su cuerpo. Sus achocolatados ojos de un momento a otro lo miraron confundidos por su manera de observarla, su respiración seguía siendo acelerada y sus labios se encontraban más rojos e hinchados de lo normal por los besos compartidos.

Era una diosa. Todo en ella era divino, hasta su cabello revuelto y enmarañado, esparcido por toda la almohada.

Sí. Bella era una visión divina, a la cual no se cansaría de contemplar por toda la eternidad.

Una de sus manos se posó delicadamente en uno de sus pómulos, acariciándolo con suavidad, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos ante la placentera sensación.

-No te alejes esta vez, Edward. – Murmuró bajito conteniendo la respiración por un momento. – Esta vez no te detengas. – Hizo una pequeña pausa y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con esas profundas esmeraldas que, esta vez, la miraban con deseo, tanto que no pudo evitar rogarle. – Por favor… Esta vez no me despiertes de este dulce sueño.

Él no respondió. No había nada más que decir.

Había llegado el momento preciso de actuar.

Se acercó nuevamente para besarla, mientras que poco a poco se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Su ropa y el suave pijama que cubría la desnudez de ella eran un maldito estorbo, pero a pesar de eso, decidió tomarse las cosas con calma.

Quería disfrutar de ese momento hasta el último segundo.

"_Ya pensarás en las consecuencias mañana… Vive, disfruta… Ámala…" _

En su cabeza una batalla campal se desarrollaba. Seguía resistiéndose a tomarla así sin más, sin que ella supiera absolutamente nada de él; pero por otro lado su corazón, su cuerpo y hasta su alma condenada imploraban por un poco de ella, por su calor que lo envolvía, por la suavidad de su piel, por el amor que le entregaba a cada segundo sin importarle nada; sin necesitar absolutamente nada más que a él.

A pesar de que su afán de protegerla hasta de él mismo era grande, ganó el deseo. Ganó el amor que sentía por esa perfecta criatura y todas las ganas de marcarla para siempre, de hacer que le perteneciera de todas las formas posibles.

En el momento en que todos sus miedos salieron de su cuerpo el beso se hizo aún más intenso, tomando por sorpresa a Isabella, que gimió en sus labios volviéndolo completamente demente. Desde ese instante ya no pudo parar.

Sus labios recorrieron todo el contorno de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su delicado cuello, disfrutando del suave sabor de su piel…

"_Control… No volverás a dañarla…"_

Ese simple pensamiento lo aturdió por unos segundos, pero ella no perdió el tiempo.

Lo agarró por el cuello y lo acercó nuevamente a sus labios, para devorarlo con ansias, con hambre de él.

Isabella estaba completamente extasiada. Tenerlo tan cerca de ella, después de tanto tiempo separados, hacía que lo desease con mayor intensidad.

Se olvidó del dolor que había anidado en su pecho, se olvidó de las lágrimas derramadas, se olvidó de lo que sintió al ver como su hermoso rostro cambiaba frente a ella. Lo olvidó todo y solo se concentró en entregarse a él, en sentirlo.

Una de las manos que estaban en su cuello descendió lentamente hasta llegar a los botones de la camisa gris que él traía puesta.

Con una precisión que desconocía en ella, los desabrochó, dejando al descubierto su escultural pecho, el cual la maravillaba desde aquella primera noche que pasaron juntos en su departamento, cuando se besaron por primera vez.

Edward la ayudó a quitarle la camisa sin separar sus labios, que danzaban juntos un baile perfecto y pasional.

Edward tampoco se quedó atrás. Pensaba esperar aún más, hacer más perfecto aún el momento, pero en el instante en el que Isabella tocó su torso desnudo y una de sus pequeñas manos se perdió por la curvatura de su trasero aún cubierto, perdió los papeles por completo y sin mucha demora le quitó el pequeño top azul de su pijama.

La luz del sol se filtraba por las cortinas y al sentirse descubierta por él se sonrojó furiosamente y con sus pequeños brazos intentó cubrirse. Él no la dejó hacerlo, ella era hermosa en cada centímetro de su fino cuerpo.

Por largo tiempo anheló tenerla así entre sus brazos, rendida al placer que solo él podría otorgarle y ahora nada ni nadie, ni siquiera ella le quitaría el gusto de observar su perfección.

Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a besarla con locura. Pasó uno de sus brazos por su espalda y la apegó a él. Sus torsos desnudos hicieron contacto y una fuerte corriente eléctrica los recorrió haciéndolos gemir al unísono.

Hielo y fuego. Frío y calor uniéndose por fin para formar la mejor mezcla de todas.

Poco a poco el resto de sus ropas fue abandonando sus cuerpos, dejándolos a merced de una desnudez completa.

Se corrieron con caricias suaves el uno al otro. Era como si el tiempo y todo el universo se hubiese detenido. Eran tan solo ellos dos, sin miedo a un futuro, entregándose por completo al infierno del placer.

Edward acercó sus labios a sus pechos, llenándolos de pequeños besos. No eran grandes ni pequeños, tenían el tamaño justo para caer en sus manos, perfectos; por lo que los acarició y apretó sin ejercer mucha fuerza haciendo que Bella arqueara su espalda y se estremeciera ante su toque.

Una fría e inquieta mano descendió por su plano vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad. La humedad de su sexo lo hizo respirar con dificultad, pero aún así siguió con su labor.

Con mucho cuidado acarició su clítoris, esperando no hacerle daño. Edward se había asegurado de ser el único en recorrer su cuerpo, sacando del camino a cualquiera que osara siquiera mirarla. No se sentía orgulloso de eso, pero tampoco se arrepentía; al final era él quien la haría suya, era él quien la disfrutaría. Sólo él tendría el privilegio de amarla como nadie en el mundo sería capaz de hacerlo.

Los gemidos de Isabella llenaron la habitación, indicándole que iba por buen camino. Haría lo posible por hacer de esto algo inolvidable. Intentaría causarle el menor daño posible; él solo quería que ella disfrutara al máximo la unión de sus anhelantes cuerpos.

-¡Oh, Edward! – Ella jadeaba mientras que él introducía un dedo en su interior bombeando despacio, dándole tiempo de adecuarse a la intromisión. – Más… Por favor, Edward… Más.

Él aceleró los movimientos de su mano y con su pulgar comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos sobre su clítoris para incrementar las sensaciones en ella.

Y lo logró.

Al poco tiempo, Isabella caía rendida entre sus brazos tras su primer orgasmo. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, esperando a que su respiración se calmara un poco. Las sensaciones la había dejado fuera de juego por unos segundos, pero al parecer él tenía otro planes.

-Aún no he terminado contigo, pequeña. – Le susurró al oído. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con su preciosa sonrisa, la cual no pudo evitar devolver.

Se acomodó con cuidado sobre su cuerpo, entre sus piernas, sin dejar de mirarla; pidiéndole permiso para seguir.

Estaba muerto de miedo, pero su mirada le dio el valor suficiente para continuar.

Lentamente fue adentrándose en su interior hasta llegar a la barrera que marcaba su pureza. Estaba quemándose lentamente, el calor del interior de Bella lo envolvía como un guante y lo único que deseaba era enterrarse en ella por completo y hacerla suya con fuerza.

"_Cálmate… Es su primera vez… Respira y piensa en ella. Hoy es su momento, no el tuyo…"_

-¿Edward? – La voz temblorosa de Isabella lo atrajo al mundo nuevamente. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, como si quisiesen derramar lágrimas contenidas y eso lo alarmó. - ¿Estás bien?

-¿Estás tú bien? - ¨Preguntó él preocupado, preparándose mentalmente para alejarse en el momento en que contestar con una negativa.

Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la chica.

"_Siempre tan preocupado… Siempre tan consiente… ¡Oh, Edward!..."_

-Edward… - Dijo acariciando su rostro. Él cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Al abrirlos nuevamente ella seguía ahí, mirándolo como si no hubiese nadie como él, con una adoración infinita; lo que lo dejó aturdido. Su pecho se comprimió como si aún tuviese un corazón latiendo dentro de él, y de a poco la comprensión cayó sobre él. Ella no lo detendría, ella quería esto tanto como él. – Hazme tuya, Edward. Sin miedos, sin dudas… Solo tómame.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír. Sin más se enterró por completo en ella.

Sintió su jadeo y como su cuerpo se tensaba por lo que se quedó quieto esperando a que el dolor que le provocaba la intromisión en su cuerpo pasara.

Se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos y solo vio confianza. Ni una sola lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Hasta en esos momentos era una chica fuerte y segura de sí misma, y eso lo maravilló aún más.

Comenzó a moverse sobre ella, llenándola por completo y haciendo que el latido de su corazón y su respiración se aceleraran de una manera impresionante. Su sangre corría cada vez más rápido por sus arterias y eso no hacía más que incitarlo a morder, a beber de ella.

Los gemidos y jadeos no se hicieron esperar. Edward sentía como las paredes de Bella lo aprisionaban en su interior cada vez más fuerte. Estaba al límite. La pasión, el deseo, la sed de su sangre lo estaban matando.

Su rostro comenzó a cambiar como aquella vez en el callejón y el miedo volvió a arrasar con todo.

"_Ahora no, por favor… Ahora no…"_

Isabella vio su cambio, pero esta vez no se asustó. Era él y siempre lo sería.

Antes de que sus ojos se volviesen por completo negros, escondió su rostro en su cuello, intentando por todos los medios controlar las ansias de sangre, pero a pesar de todo sus colmillos aparecieron, dejándolo aún más asustado que antes.

Tenía que alejarse.

Las manos de Bella volvieron a rodear su cuello atrayéndolo hacia su pecho. Edward no dejaba de embestir contra su centro, volviéndola loca de placer, pero no quería que él se avergonzara de lo que era. Ella no lo hacía.

-Mírame. – Susurró en su oído. – No tengas miedo, Edward… Yo no lo tengo.

Él detuvo sus embestidas, ganándose un bufido por parte de ella.

Lentamente se incorporó mostrándole su rostro en todo su esplendor. Sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, por la sed; sus labios rojos entreabiertos dejando al descubierto sus filosos colmillos…

-¿Estás segura de no tener miedo, pequeña? – Preguntó con voz ronca. – En estos momentos muero por morder tu cuello y beber de tu sangre. Soy un monstruo…

Isabella abrió los ojos con asombro. Sabía que esto pasaría y no pudo evitar temblar ante sus palabras. Pero, a pesar de todo, eso no fue suficiente.

Sus manos se fueron a su rostro, acariciando cada vena sobresaliente, cada detalle inhumano en él, hasta llegar a su boca. Sus temblorosos dedos acariciaron con cuidado cada colmillo sobresaliente.

Tenía miedo. Sí. Pero cualquier cosa era mejor que volver a revivir los días en los que él se alejó de ella.

-Soy tuya, cariño. – Dijo convencida. Nada lo alejaría de ella nuevamente. Su corazón, su alma y ahora su cuerpo le pertenecían por completo y si él se lo pedía se abriría cada vena y cada arteria para alimentarlo.

De solo pensar en eso la calma la llenó por completo. Sería parte de él. La llevaría consigo siempre.

Se armó de valor y volvió a acercarlo a ella.

-No tengas miedo, Edward. Te pertenezco por completo… - Dijo sin dejar de observar sus expresivos ojos negros. A pesar de la transformación de su rostro, seguía siendo el ser más hermoso y perfecto que pisaba la tierra. – Mi sangre es tuya, tómala al igual que mi cuerpo. – Edward la miró alarmado ¿Ella estaba pidiéndole que la mordiera? – Haznos uno, Edward. Déjame pertenecerte para siempre.

Sus palabras lo sorprendieron. Edward jamás llegó pensar que, después de la manera en que se enteró, ella le diría algo como eso. Las cosas no debieron darse así; se suponía que él le contaría todo antes de hacerla suya y al final, terminó tomándola antes de hablar.

Se sentía como un maldito condenado a muerte. Sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, pero nunca pensó que sería tan pronto. Quizás en unos meses más…

-Bella, no quiero herirte…

-Lo estás haciendo ahora, Edward. – Respondió. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Él nuevamente estaba negándose a ella y dolía. Dolía horriblemente. – Ya nos separaste. – Dijo conteniéndose. No lloraría, no delante de él. – Únenos de nuevo, Edward. Hazlo por los dos…

Volvió a arremeter contra ella. Esta vez sin tanto cuidado, estaba furioso, enojado consigo mismo por ser lo que era, por dañarla de esa manera; por irse cuando debió quedarse y darle una explicación como ella se merecía. Se odió porque nunca sería normal, porque todo cambiaría en el momento en que su sangre inundara su boca…

-Si bebo de ti, Isabella… - dijo sin dejar de penetrarla con fuerza, mientras escuchaba sus gemidos de placer. La uñas de ella se enterraron en su espalda con fuerza, pero sin dañarlo, para él era solo un roce, una caricia. Ella seguía mirando sus ojos, sin perderse nada del él, queriendo grabarse cada gesto, cada parte. – Si me entregas tu sangre ya no podré vivir sin ella…

Isabella se encontraba en las puertas de un nuevo orgasmo, su vientre se contraía llenándose de fuego cada vez más, explotaría en cualquier momento…

-Hazlo, Edward – Respondió sin miedo. – Hazme parte de ti… Bebe de mí. ¡Ahora!

No pudo controlar el instinto asesino y animal dentro del él. Sea cercó peligrosamente a su cuello y sonrió.

-Eres mía, Bella. – La sintió tensarse bajo su cuerpo, pero no le importó. La artería en su cuello se veía demasiado tentadora… - Siempre serás mía.

Se alejó y salió de su cuerpo. Isabella lo miró asustada. ¿Edward no volvería a irse, no?

Él actuó rápido.

A una velocidad propia de la de su especie ubicó su rostro entre las piernas de Bella. Si ella quería enlazarse a él, lo haría de la manera que siempre quiso.

Sin mucho preámbulo comenzó a bombear en su centro con sus dedos. Isabella se retorció de placer. Edward podía notar claramente como su orgasmo estaba en un punto inminente…

-Ya no hay manera de volver atrás, pequeña…

Y sin más enterró sus colmillos en su ingle. La sangre comenzó a salir rápidamente mientras que el seguía bombeando en su interior.

Su sabor causo conmoción en él. Nunca, en todos los días de su vida pensó que algo así pudieses ser tan fuerte. Su deliciosa sangre llenaba su boca por completo. Su sed se volvió cada vez más fuerte y no podía evitar los gemidos de placer que resonaban en su garganta por el placer que le provocaba su adictivo sabor.

Isabella explotó en un orgasmo sin precedentes. Su mordida no había hecho más que acrecentar el placer hasta puntos que jamás imaginó posibles. Todo su cuerpo ardía y no dejaba de explotar cada pocos segundos y Edward no dejaba de bombear dentro de ella…

-¡Edward! – Gritó sin poder controlarlo.

Un gruñido se escapó del pecho de su amante. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron no pudo evitar notar el hilo de sangre que caía por su barbilla. Eso, lejos de aterrarla, la excitó aún más.

¿Cómo era posible que siendo tan monstruoso, su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera?

Los ojos del vampiro estaban más oscuros que antes, si eso era posible y la miraban con deseo… Aún la deseaba…

Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, esperando su reacción, pero ella solo siguió observándolo llena de admiración y pasión.

Sin miedo, ella chocó sus labios con los de él, uniéndolos en un beso fiero, pasional y sangriento; un beso que los uniría más allá de lo que ambos imaginaron.

-¿Estás dispuesta a empezar de nuevo, Bella? – Dijo cuando se alejó de ella. Su propia sangre cubría sus labios y la imagen no hizo más que encenderlo nuevamente. - ¿Estás preparada para vivir tu vida al lado de un asesino? ¿De un vampiro?

La confirmación de lo que él era, en vez de aterrarla y hacerle querer salir corriendo, la dejó encantada. Nada en el mundo le haría alejaría de él…

-Sí, Edward. – Contestó su pregunta. – Estoy dispuesta a quemarme en el mismo infierno, si es contigo…

Edward sonrió de lado. Eso era mucho más de lo que esperaba de su chica. Isabella era increíblemente valiente y eso era precisamente lo que necesitaría de ahora en adelante.

El probar su sangre lo había trastornado más de lo que creía. Desde ahora le sería imposible sobrevivir sin ella. La única opción de calmar su sed sería transformarla, pero eso no era un tema a discutir, por lo menos, no aún.

-Entonces, pequeña. – Dijo alejándose un poco. Realmente se veía preciosa. La imagen de Isabella, desnuda en su cama, después de haber sido suya por fin, era tan irreal como si fuese un sueño. Si fuese por él no despertaría jamás… - Tú y yo tenemos demasiado que conversar.

El miedo cruzó por sus ojos castaños. ¿Qué pasaría si él decidía que ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para permanecer a su lado? ¿Podría soportar estar lejos de Edward una vez más?

-¿Vas a alejarte de mí de nuevo, Edward? – Preguntó temerosa de su respuesta.

-Tranquila, Bells. – Dijo acariciando su rostro con ternura. Su rostro comenzó a cambiar nuevamente, devolviendo de a poco la mirada esmeralda que tanto amaba. Edward sonrió; su boca aún cubierta con su sangre mostró unos perfectos dientes, sin rastro de sus colmillos. – No iré a ningún lado. Al menos no sin ti, preciosa.

Suspiró aliviada. Esas palabras eran suficientes para ella.

-Está bien, Edward… - Dijo más aliviada. – Te escucho…

* * *

><p><em>Llegó el momento que muchas de ustedes estaban esperando... Ufff que capítulo más difícil, pero fue totalmente divertido escribirlo... xD<em>

_Nuevamente muchas gracias a todas por su reviews! Amo todas las conclusiones que sacan de lo que podrí__a pasar..._

_En el próximo capítulo se nos viene la verdad... ¿Cómo reaccionará Bella cuando se entere que Ed lleva años detrás de ella?..._

_Espero que tengas unas hermosas festividades!_

_Muchos cariños! Nos leemos en los reviews... _


	17. Chapter 17

Hola! Por fin tengo este capítulo listillo =) Espero que puedan resolver muchas dudas con él.

Como siempre, quiero agradecerles a todas por leer y por sus comentarios =) Gracias por todos los rvs, alertas, etc...

También como siempre darle las gracias a Marty por todo. Vieja ánimo con la U no más, todo va a salir bien, ya verás.

Además quiero darles el aviso de que estoy preparando una nueva historia, aún no sé cuando comenzaré a publicarla, pero espero que sea de su agrado al igual que esta.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía y está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi concentimiento._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Capítulo XVII<p>

-Antes de decir cualquier cosa, quiero que entiendas algo, Bella. – Dijo él mirándola seriamente. La había cubierto con la sábana, tapando así, su tentadora desnudez. Aún le costaba demasiado mantener sus manos alejadas de ella, por lo que, desnudo sobre la sábana, se recostó encima de ella, manteniendo todo su peso sobre sus brazos para evitar incomodarla. – En el momento en el que tu sangre tocó mis labios las cosas cambiaron para los dos.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida. Edward estaba tan serio que era imposible no reírse de tu rostro. En esos momentos no le importaba lo cruda que pudiese llegar a ser la verdad, el pasado o las cosas que pudieron pasar antes, ya que al final, todo eso los había llevado a estar ahora aquí, juntos.

-Edward. – Suspiró. Esperaba que esta vez él si lo entendiera. – Hace meses que elegí estar contigo, sin importar las consecuencias.

-Esta vez las cosas han cambiado, Bella. Yo no soy un simple hum…

-Esto no entra en discusión. – Dijo ella poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarlo. – Yo te elegí, Edward. Me entregué a ti porque te amo. No me importa si tienes un tercer ojo; si necesitas beber de mi sangre o si en algún momento quedas invalido y me necesites para todo. – Edward la miraba asombrado. Admiraba su valentía y su convicción; Isabella no dejaba de sorprenderlo en ningún momento y eso lo hacía sentirse completo. – No importa lo que seas, lo que hagas y lo que no; elegí estar contigo porque desde siempre he sentido que te pertenezco y hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas, nada va a alejarme de ti.

-Ya nada puede distanciarnos…

-Espero que eso se grabe a fuego en tu cabeza. – Dijo ella, regalándole una mirada cargada de significado. – Porque ni muerta voy a ir a alguna parte sin ti.

Se acercó lo suficiente para besar su frente. El frío contacto la hizo cerrar los ojos de placer. Aún podía sentir cada caricia que él le regaló a su cuerpo mientras la hacía suya; su cuerpo aún respondía a cada toque, temblando de anticipación.

"_¿Qué importa el cansancio? ¿Qué importa la sangre?... Nada importa… Sólo tómame de nuevo…"_

Subió su cabeza para besarlo., pero él se alejó de ella unos cuantos centímetros.

¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan tentadora? Un solo movimiento en falso y estarían haciendo el amor con locura, él volvería a morderla y eso, por más que quisiera, estaba prohibido. Isabella ya había perdido suficiente sangre por un día.

-¡Hey, preciosa! Con calma ¿Si? – Le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello, intentando calmarse él a su vez. – Necesitas descansar un poco…

Ella hizo un precioso puchero que casi, casi lo desarma, pero no era tan idiota. Tenía que cuidarla.

Por su parte, ella no estaba interesada en palabras y en largas conversaciones, que seguramente terminarían con ellos dos peleando como un par de críos. Sabía que él diría cosas que no le gustarían y ella terminaría maldiciéndolo.

¿Era realmente necesario arruinar el momento con todo esto, cuando podrían estar haciendo cosas más… Divertidas?

-Será mejor que salgamos de esta habitación antes de que arda en llamas…

No la dejó contestar y de un saltó salió de la cama dándole un espectáculo digno de apreciar.

Edward era hermoso por donde se le mirase. Sus músculos estaban bien definidos en todo su cuerpo, otorgándole aún más belleza. Mientras le daba la espalda, ella no pudo evitar querer morder su trasero respingón, que la llamaba como la droga a un rehabilitado.

"_¿Es posible tanta perfección en una sola persona?... Edward tiene razón… Lo mejor será salir de esta lujuriosa habitación, antes de que no pueda evitar violarlo…"_

Al notar como la mirada de "su" mujer se clavaba en su espalda un extraño estremecimiento lo recorrió. ¿Y sí alargaba un poco su tiempo feliz con ella?... ¿Y si…

"_¡Basta!... Aún no… Cálmate monstruo libidinoso…"_

Se vistió tan rápido que Isabella so veía un borrón moviéndose por la habitación. Era realmente asombroso que, en menos de cinco segundos, Edward estuviese completamente vestido delante de ella que, aún no era capaz de encontrar sus bragas.

-Creo que será mejor si te espero en… - Titubeó. La verdad no quería salir de ahí, a pesar de que fuese totalmente necesario. Isabella lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, su cabello estaba totalmente aleonado, revuelto; sus labios rojos hinchados por los besos. Ella era la tentación en persona. Debía salir de ahí cuanto antes. – La biblioteca.

Y a la misma velocidad con la que se vistió, abandonó la habitación.

Ella negó al ver la prisa de Edward. Era bueno que uno de los tuviese los pies puestos sobre la tierra; hubiese preferido ser ella, pero al parecer sus locas y juveniles hormonas no quería cooperar con la causa.

Se vistió lentamente. Los últimos sucesos la tenían un tanto descolocada y, ahora que estaba sola, podía pensar un poco en todo lo ocurrido. Desde el punto de vista de una mujer que estudiaba literatura, su primera vez había sido totalmente novelesca.

Ella, la frágil humana en los brazos de un vampiro mortal que bebía de su sangre para sobrevivir. Hace unas semanas diría que eso era una completa estupidez, pero ahora… Ahora no podía evitar sentirse en las nubes.

Hasta su mordida había sido increíble…

-La mordida… - Susurró.

Mientras se vestía no había reparado en ello, por lo que volvió bajó los jeans que se había puesto y sin mirar pasó suavemente su mano por su ingle.

La piel de la zona estaba completamente tersa y sin rastro de una herida, por lo que miró y no encontró absolutamente nada. Era extraño ya que había sentido los colmillos de Edward clavándose en ella…

-Esto es extraño…

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a subirse los pantalones. Sin siquiera mirarse en el espejo, Bella salió de la habitación rumbo a la biblioteca. Ahora sí necesitaba respuestas y todas tenían que ver con el nervioso vampiro que se encontraba caminando de un lado para otro en la biblioteca, mientras que su madre intentaba calmarlo.

-Cariño, por favor cálmate. – Rogó Esme. – Isabella no va a enojarse… Tanto.

-¡Mamá, por favor! – Dijo el volteándose a mirarla. – ¡En el momento en el que sepa que he estado diez años con ella va a matarme!

-¿Qué tu haz estado diez años conmigo, Edward?

Ambos vampiros voltearon en dirección a la puerta de la biblioteca. Isabella estaba ahí, de pie sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta. Su cara reflejaba una cantidad de diversas emociones: incredulidad, sorpresa, enojo, rabia…

-Creo que aquí hay alguien que sobra… - Esme caminó hacía ella y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, acarició su brazo para darle ánimos. Isabella la miró atónita ¿De verdad Edward había dicho diez años? Esme le sonrió. – Tranquila hija. Todo estará bien.

Pasó por su lado y le dio un ligero empujón para que entrara en la biblioteca.

-Carlisle y yo saldremos esta noche. Los chicos no estarán… ¡Disfruten su tiempo! – Les giñó cariñosamente un ojo a ambos y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"_Bueno… Es hora de una larga historia…"_

-¿Qué es lo que no has estado diciéndome, Edward? – Preguntó ella, levantando una ceja mientras que un atisbo de diversión marcaba sus facciones.

Él le indicó que se sentara en uno de los sillones. Mientras Isabella avanzaba para poder ponerse cómoda, Edward caminaba de un lado para otro intentando poner en claro sus ideas.

Sabía que todo esto sería complicado para él y mucho más para ella. Había demasiado que contar, mucho que explicar.

-Edward, me estás poniendo nerviosa – Llevaba sus buenos minutos sentada, esperando que él terminara de pasearse como gato enjaulado. – ¡Por favor habla de una buena vez!

Inhaló profundamente y luego dejó escapar el aire de golpe.

-Es una larga historia. – Comenzó. – Voy a explicarte todo desde el principio para que logres entender el por qué de todo lo que he hecho. – Isabella lo miraba en silencio, expectante. – No es fácil para mí todo esto, Bells. Tengo miedo que luego de saber todo de mi, de lo que soy, salgas corriendo.

-Te dije que no lo haría.

-Lo sé. – Una pequeña sonrisa, que no iluminó sus ojos, apareció en su rostro.

"_Eres tan valiente, pequeña… Tan fuerte…"_

-Quiero que escuches todo lo que tengo que decir hasta el final. – Pidió. – Sin interrupciones, por favor.

Isabella asintió y le dedicó una pequeña para darle ánimos. Edward no le quitaba la mirada de encima, esperando alguna reacción negativa por su parte, pero al ver que ella seguía ahí, dispuesta a escucharlo se decidió.

-Carlisle y Esme se casaron en el año 1609, a las afueras de Inglaterra en un pequeño pueblo donde la gente vivía de la agricultura y el ganado. – Hizo una pausa. Seguía mirándola, pero al parecer la mención de la fecha no le causó mayor alteración, por lo que continuó. – Al año de casados, Esme quedó embarazada de mí. Por lo que sé en esos momentos para mis padres fue lo mejor que podía haberles pasado…

"Hubo un tiempo en el que las cosas en casa no fueron muy buenas, muchas de las mujeres, incluida una de las hermanas de mamá, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, para luego ser encontradas muertas en los bosques cercanos. Los hombres emprendieron la tarea de cuidar de todos lo que vivían en el pueblo, entre ellos estaba Carlisle. Esme tenía cerca de cuatro meses de embarazo cuando papá salió una noche con varios hombres armados para cazar a quien estaba matando a las mujeres.

Esa noche Carlisle no volvió. Los hombres que fueron con él no pudieron explicar que había pasado, estaban aterrados. Lo único que mencionaron antes de encerrarse para siempre en sus casas fue la palabra vampiro.

Mamá había asumido que jamás volvería a ver a su marido. Después de tres semanas de búsqueda por los bosques, se dio por vencida y volvió a casa con el pesar de tener que cuidar de su hijo sola, de morir esperando reencontrarse con papá cuando ella también muriese."

Isabella seguía en silencio. Lo que Edward relataba era sin duda doloroso, lo que la tenía al borde de las lágrimas, pero debía contenerse, debía ser fuerte, tanto como él lo estaba siendo ahora mientras le contaba su historia.

Edward continuó.

"Mi madre tenía seis meses de embarazo cuando una fría noche sintió como alguien entraba en su casa. El miedo fue más fuerte, por lo que se quedó en la cama sin moverse, aparentando seguir dormida, esperando que quien fuese el intruso se fuera luego de llevarse lo que quisiera.

Ese alguien se acostó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su pelo, abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con mi padre. Estaba un poco cambiado, pero era él.

Esa noche él le reveló lo que era.

Como vampiros tenemos algo así, como una alma gemela. Nuestro mundo se pone de cabeza cuando encontramos con esa persona y todo deja de importar. Nada es más importante que ella y seriamos capaz de cualquier cosa por mantenerla a salvo, por protegerla y por que esté con nosotros por siempre.

Creamos un vínculo muy fuerte de dependencia el cual se mantiene, incluso, si esa persona muere; si es así el caso nos convertimos en seres sin vida, si alma, sin nada. La muerte es la única solución a la agonía de perderlo."

-¿Es eso lo que no une? – No pudo evitar interrumpirlo, tenía que saber.

-Prometiste no interrumpir, preciosa. – Dijo él sin mostrarse en lo más mínimo enfadado. – Pero sí. Desde el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron ya nada pudo separarme de ti. – Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado; ella apoyó su cabeza en su regazo y le dejó continuar. – Al parecer el amor que se tenían era demasiado grande mientras ambos eran humanos, ya que el vínculo continuó luego de que convirtieran a Carlisle.

"Luego de que él volvieras las cosas mejoraron en el pueblo. Las desapariciones y muertes cesaron por completo y todo volvió a la normalidad. Nunca sabré como fue que Carlisle se convirtió en un vampiro, ya que él nunca habla de eso, pero él nunca dañó a nadie. Aprendió a alimentarse de la sangre de animales, que aunque no es lo mismo, lo mantiene bien hasta el día de hoy.

El único problema que tenían era que él era inmortal y mamá no, por lo que por mutuo acuerdo decidieron esperar a que yo naciera para efectuar el cambio. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse nuevamente y esa era la mejor opción. Mamá no toleraría que papá muriera por su culpa, o que tuviese que cargar con ella en su vejez.

Papá tuvo la oportunidad perfecta el día del parto. Esme casi muere en él por una severa hemorragia y la única manera de salvarla, al final, fue transformarla.

Mi vida durante ese tiempo fue normal. Mis padres eran vampiros, pero a mí no me importaba en lo absoluto. Crecí en el seno de una familia amorosa que cuidó de mí con cariño y dedicación; la verdad es que no pudieron tocarme mejores padres, Bells. Ellos, hasta el día de hoy son lo mejor en mi vida, después de ti."

Suspiró y comenzó a acariciar las mejillas de Isabella con cariño. Podía notar las lágrimas en sus fríos dedos, pero no dijo nada acerca de ello. Si llorar era su forma de exteriorizar todo lo que él decía, no le quitaría eso.

-Cuando tenía dieciséis años tuvimos que irnos. – Continuó. – La gente comenzó a sospechar de mis padres, ya que el tiempo pasaba y ellos parecían no envejecer, ni cambiar; por lo que Carlisle decidió que nos mudaríamos a Londres. Papá tenía unos ahorros por la venta de ganado y con ese dinero compró una modesta casa en la ciudad, donde nos instalamos sin mayor problema, hasta ese día…

La conocí cuando iba de paseo con mi madre por la calle. Era realmente hermosa y creo que me enamoré de ella en ese mismo instante. Sus padres eran dueños de una perfumería que quedaba solo a unas calles de la casa donde vivíamos en ese entonces y mi padre no dudó en entablar amistad con ellos en cuanto supo de mi interés por ella.

Su nombre era Victoria y al poco tiempo de conocerla nos comprometimos. Los dos éramos jóvenes, pero al parecer el amor era tan fuerte que nuestros padres no dudaron en dar su consentimiento para nuestra boda.

Una semana antes de nuestro matrimonio todo se fue a la mierda. Su nombre era James Carter y también era vampiro. Llegó a nuestra casa de noche y mis padres le ofrecieron abrigo al ver que era como ellos. James era realmente amigable y no fue necesario mucho para que confiáramos en él. Al día siguiente, mientras paseábamos por la ciudad se me ocurrió presentarle a mi prometida, un terrible error de mi parte. James y ella eran tal para cual, estuvieron destinado el uno al otro en el momento en que se vieron.

No pude aceptarlo, me negaba a perderla, me negaba a entregársela en bandeja de plata queriéndola como la quería. Ella era mi prometida, mi futura mujer y no permitiría que nadie la arrancara de mis brazos. Fue por eso que cometí el peor error de mi vida.

Intenté matarlo. Esa noche era la fiesta de nuestro compromiso. Victoria quería romperlo, pero yo no la dejé. Cuando la vi alejándose en la oscuridad, la seguí. Sabía que ella escaparía con James y tenía que evitarlo. Carlisle me advirtió que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, pero yo me negaba.

Luché lo más que pude, intenté por todos los medios humanamente posibles detener a Victoria, pero James era más fuerte. En menos de un minuto ya estaba desangrándome en el suelo. Mi padre luchó con él para evitar que me matar y Victoria se cruzo en medio intentando salvar al maldito. Mi padre la apartó, pero ella no escuchó razones. En un impulso de James por protegerla, la empujó con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que chocara contra una de las paredes de la casa, azotándose la cabeza. Victoria murió al instante y la pelea paró en menos de un segundo.

Yo estaba moribundo y mi padre me llevó a volandas de vuelta a casa. Mientras seguía consiente me preguntó qué hacer y yo le pedí que me diera una oportunidad de vengar a Victoria. Esa noche comenzó el martirio de la conversión a vampiro."

Las imágenes pasaban por su cabeza como fotos. Hasta el día de hoy el no podía olvidar absolutamente nada. Habían sido momentos realmente duros en su vida y estaba seguro de que lo acompañarían por toda la eternidad. Solo que ahora ella estaba con él y eso lo hacía mucho más fácil.

-No volví a encontrarme con James. – Prosiguió. – Después de cuatrocientos años, aún me pregunto qué habrá sido de él.

-¿Aún estás triste por lo que ocurrió con Victoria? – Era increíble cómo le dolía el saber que él había amado a otra mujer. De solo pensar que él estuviera con ella solo por el vínculo que los unía la destrozaba por dentro. - ¿Aún la amas?

Edward levantó su mentón. Las lágrimas mojaban sus sonrosadas mejillas y sus ojos cristalinos lo miraban con tal tristeza que quiso llorar. Eso era imposible, pero aún así, sentía como los ojos le picaban. Después de este día haría lo imposible por evitar volver a ver lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos chocolate.

-No, Bella. – Contestó, sin dejar de acariciar su rostro. – Tiempo después de transformarme en lo que hoy soy, la olvidé. Lo que sentía por ella era una simple obsesión. Después de encontrarte a ti, supe realmente lo que es amar a alguien y lo que sentía por ella no se acerca, ni por asomo, a lo que siento por ti, pequeña.

-¿Estás seguro? – Peguntó insegura.

-Eres mi vida, Isabella Swan. – Respondió él. – Nada en mi mundo es más importante que tú. Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi cuando eras tan solo una niña…

-Y aquí es donde me explicas lo de los diez años ¿No es así? – Dijo ella secándose las lágrimas, mientras sonreía. - ¿Por qué no logro recordar haberte visto antes?

Ahora venía la parte difícil. ¿Cómo le explicaba a Bella el por qué ella no lograba recordarlo? ¿Cómo la hacía entender que él nunca quiso hacerle daño?

"_A ver como sales de esta, Cullen… A ver si está tan sonriente después de todo…"_

-Hace diez años atrás, volvía a casa después de una noche de caza en solitario. Unos meses antes de eso nos habíamos mudado con mi familia a Forks y estábamos comenzando el instituto en esa ciudad junto Jazz y Emmett. En ese tiempo nos hacíamos pasar por alumnos, Carlisle había conseguido trabajo en el hospital y Esme estaba feliz por el cambio. – Comenzó, nuevamente a ver las imágenes pasar por su cabeza, mientras seguía acariciando el suave cabello de Isabella. – Es día venía particularmente feliz y me detuve en un prado que no había visto antes, cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a disfrutar del silencio, cuando una voz de sacó de mi burbuja privada.

"Ahí estabas tú, recogiendo flores para regalárselas a tu madre. Tú padre estaba pescando y mientras que yo solo pensaba en mil maneras de alejarte de él y llevarte conmigo, tú danzabas entre flores, volviéndome completamente loco.

En el momento en el que vi tus ojos por primera vez, lo supe. Tú eras por quien había esperado por tanto tiempo; pero al mismo tiempo maldecía al destino ¿Cómo era posible que fueras tú? ¿Por qué la vida me castigaba de esa manera? ¡Eras solo una niña indefensa! Y en mi mente solo había cabida para el deseo y posesión. Te quería conmigo, en mis brazos, protegida de todo y todos.

Por mucho tiempo he luchado en contra de la bestia que soy e hice las cosas de la mejor manera que pude.

Durante meses me dediqué a cuidarte desde lejos, a vigilar tus sueños por las noches, a verte crecer. Sabía que me comportaba como un maldito psicópata, pero necesitaba estar cerca de ti o de lo contrario la ansiedad me mataba. Me convertí en una especie de amigo imaginario para ti. Jugábamos juntos cada vez que ibas al prado con tu padre, te contaba historias para dormir y trataba por sobre todo de hacerte feliz.

Para ti, que tu madre se fuera y los abandonara fue muy difícil y yo hacía todo lo inhumanamente posible para que pensaras lo menos posible en eso. Verte llorar, hasta hoy, hace se me parta el corazón, aunque no siga vivo.

El tiempo pasaba y yo notaba cada cambio en ti, por muy insignificante que fuese, yo podía ver cómo, cada día que pasaba, crecías ante mis ojos y no podía estar más orgulloso de ti. Eras una niña preciosa, Bells. Lo sigues siendo…"

Isabella se encontraba totalmente confundida. Las cosas que Edward relataba eran imposibles. Ella no recordaba absolutamente nada de todo eso. Al contrario, sentía que tenía lagunas mentales. Tenía claro que el primer recuerdo que tenía de él, era el del primer día en la universidad, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, mientras que él caminaba hacia su lugar, pero nada más.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Edward? – Dijo un poco molesta, frunciendo el seño. Nada de esto cuadraba en su cabeza, no podía ser de otra manera. - ¿Por qué no logro recordar absolutamente nada de lo que me estás diciendo?

Edward dudó. Sabía lo que se le venía encima y no le gustaba. Esta era la parte decisiva y esperaba que Bella lograse entenderlo. De solo pensar en que ella lo rechazara después de esto, sería su fin.

Estaba decidido a dejarle el camino libre si ella así lo quería. No la obligaría a nada, ni mucho menos le pediría que comprendiera. Ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y él no haría nada por detenerla, si ella decidía abandonarlo.

-Entre los de nuestra raza hay algunos que tienen algún tipo de don. – Dijo utilizando un tono mucho más bajo. Estaba muriendo en miedo. Por primera vez en años temía perder algo, temía perderla a ella. – Jasper es empático o algo por el estilo. Él puede sentir las emociones de quienes lo rodean y manipularlas a su antojo, puede calmar y exaltar a alguien en segundos, es algo realmente práctico.

"Por otra parte estoy yo, que puedo leer el pensamiento de quienes están cerca. Además de ingresar pensamientos, sueños o ideas en la cabeza de otro, pero eso es común en mi especie, de hecho, ahora que he bebido de ti, podemos tener una buena conversación sin siquiera mover los labios. "

-¿Me estás diciendo que tienes un tipo de telepatía, o algo por el estilo? – Preguntó ella curiosa. Se incorporó en el sillón, mirando fijamente a Edward. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, entre ellas sus sueños bastante subiditos de tono, hace unos meses atrás. - ¿Eras tú el que se metía en mi cabeza por las noches y no me dejaba dormir, cierto?

"_Ahora sí que está molesta…"_

-Yo… Lo siento, Bella. – Ahora sí que sabía lo que era realmente estar arrepentido por algo y no era nada agradable. – Hace un tiempo atrás no era más que un monstruo y la verdad es que te culpaba a ti de ello.

-¿Me culpabas de qué? – Isabella estaba cada vez más enfada, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era soltar todo de una buena vez. Ya más tarde se lamentaría por eso. – Edward…

-El día de tu cumpleaños número nueve intenté matarte.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par. Esperaba escuchar algo menos fuerte pero ¿Edward había intentado matarla? ¿Por qué? Sentía que toda la sangre escapaba de su rostro. ¿Era posible que el hombre que estaba a su lado hubiese sido capaz de algo así?

"_Sí, es posible… Él es un vampiro…"_

-¿Por qué, Edward? – Su voz salió a duras penas. Por segundos el miedo la invadía y luego la dejaba, esperando a que volviera. Se sentía realmente desorientada, con todo esto. – Dime por qué, Edward.

-Ese día tu padre volvió a llevarte al prado. – Respondió. Se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar por la biblioteca. Estaba demasiado intranquilo como para quedarse quieto. – Esperé a que él se fuera a pescar para acercarme. Esme iba conmigo, ya que quería conocerte. Mi madre es bastante maternal y adoraba la idea de que yo hubiese encontrado a mi "media naranja" y era de lo único que hablaba por esos días.

"Por lo que llegó conmigo al prado, llevándote un regalo de cumpleaños. En lo único en que Esme pensaba era en agradarte y consentirte.

Cuando llegamos estabas subida en uno de los árboles. La noche anterior te había prometido enseñarte a trepar, pero estabas tan ansiosa que no me esperaste y en el momento en el que me viste tus pies refalaron de la rama que te sostenía. Me acerqué a ti en cuanto caíste al suelo para ayudarte; no estabas llorando por lo que no me preocupé. Esme se acercó junto conmigo por lo que te levanté en mis brazos para llevarte al medio del prado a recoger flores.

Estaba tan preocupado por el golpe que te diste que no reparé en las heridas de tus brazos. Una de ellas sangraba lo suficiente y solo pude notarla cuando te deje nuevamente en el suelo. Mi camisa estaba manchada con sangre y yo no pude evitarlo.

Esme alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo y luchó conmigo para apartarme de ti, al igual que Emmett hace unas semanas atrás.

Ese día me alejé de ti, Bella. Pensaba que lo mejor era dejarte tranquila, que crecieras sin mí. Además la vergüenza me impedía acercarme. El miedo que vi en tus ojos cuando intenté atacarte me perseguía a cada instante.

Yo no quería que sintieras miedo de mí, al contrario, yo solo quería tu confianza y después de eso la vi totalmente destruida.

Te conté que algunos de nosotros tenemos dones. Esme es capaz de eliminar recuerdos en los humanos. Ha sido algo muy útil a través de los años. Nos ha permitido estar más tiempo de lo normal en algún sitio que nos guste demasiado como para dejarlo.

Esa noche le pedí que lo hiciera contigo. No podía estar tranquilo conmigo mismo después de lo que había hecho, por lo que después de que Esme se colara en tu habitación y te calmara, tomé unas cuantas cosas y me largué de Forks, con la esperanza de volver algún día y encontrarte."

Las lágrimas volvieron a surcar el rostro de Isabella y él no pudo evitar darle la espalda. No quería ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos, no quería ver como lo odiaba, como se alejaba de él.

-¿Esme eliminó tu recuerdo de mí? – Murmuró entre el llanto - ¿Por qué tomaste esa opción, Edward? ¿Qué pasaba si yo no quería que te fueras?

-Era lo mejor, Isabella. Tenía tanto miedo de volver a dañarte, de si quiera volver a ver el miedo en tus ojos que solo actué.

-¿Sabes, Edward? – Preguntó. – Durante mucho tiempo sentí que algo me faltaba. Siempre lo atribuía a la ausencia de mi madre, pero ahora que me dices todo esto, estoy segura que tú eras lo que me faltaba.

Él volteó. Isabella seguía llorando, pero una pequeña sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Se acercó lentamente hasta él y rodeó su cintura con sus pequeños brazos, mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. Él fue incapaz de negarle el abrazo. Enterró su cabeza en su cabello e inhaló su perfume a fresias que siempre lograba enloquecerlo.

-Ya me has abandonado dos veces, Edward. – Dijo bajito contra su pecho. – No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor.

-Aunque quisiera hacerlo, me es imposible, pequeña.

Ella se alejó un poco para mirarlo. En sus profundos ojos verdes veía todo el amor que él le tenía.

Si la había dejado era por eso, porque la amaba, porque no quería dañarla. ¿Qué importaba si era un hombre de más de cuatrocientos años? ¿Qué importaba si él necesitaba de su sangre desde ahora en adelante? ¿Que importaba si él era un vampiro? ¿O que hubiese matado para sobrevivir?

-Nada importa, Edward. – Una de sus manos viajó a su rostro para acariciarlo. – Es hora de hacer las cosas bien.

-Bella, yo…

-Tú nada. Desde hoy empezamos desde cero. Solo tú y yo.

* * *

><p><em>No reaccionó tan mal la chiquilla, no?<em>

_Espero de todo corazón que este año nuevo que comienza en unas horas más les traiga muchas bendiciones a todas ustedes =) han alegrado mi 2011 muchas veces y espero seguir alegrandoles la vida tambien a ustedes por el 2012 =)_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! _

_Nos leemos en los reviews! _

_Cariños!_


	18. Chapter 18

Lo sé, lo sé... No tengo perdón de Dios por demorar tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero es que mi vida esta hecha un real caos entre la práctica profesional y muchas otras cosas... Chicas de verdad lo siento.

Me costó un mundo sacar este capi a la luz, lo tenía listo hace ya unas semanas y por falta de tiempo no pude subirlo, hasta hoy...

De verdad muchas gracias por las que esperan está actu, muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior y a las nuevas lectoras =)

Muchos cariños y a leer!

_Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía y está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi concentimiento._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Capítulo XVIII<p>

Si, esto era vida.

Una muy buena vida, por cierto…

Desde que Edward había regresado a sus brazos, desde que se había entregado a él, las cosas marchaban como miel sobre hojuelas. Nada podía ir mal para ella, era imposible.

La felicidad la rodeaba como un suave manto de seda que la acariciaba en su totalidad. Por fin, luego de tanto tiempo de no entender nada, de creer que todo era una locura, una cruel enfermedad mental, por fin, era consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, por fin dejaba de estar ciega frente a un mundo que le era totalmente desconocido, pero a la vez, completamente perfecto. Edward.

Ahora que sabía cómo habían sucedido las cosas y el por qué de el actuar de su sexy vampiro…

"_Vampiro… Edward es un vampiro… Es tan difícil de creer…"_

Llevaba los pasados tres días pensando e intentando meterse la idea en la cabeza, pero era algo complicado de digerir. Trataba de hacer hasta lo imposible para que él no notara lo contrariada que estaba con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero cada vez era más ardua la tarea.

Esme le había explicado la tarde anterior, que el vinculo que ahora compartía con Edward era tan fuerte que ambos podían sentir como estaba el otro, sus emociones, sus pensamientos; ya nada era perteneciente a uno de ellos, ambos se pertenecían por completo al otro, era como si fueran dos partes de un mismo organismo, como si fuesen un mismo ser separado en dos cuerpos.

En una primera instancia le había parecido imposible ¿Cómo era posible algo así? Pensaba que los Cullen estaba tomándole el pelo, que estaban riéndose de ella a sus espaldas, pero con el pasar de las horas pudo comprobar que nada era como ella lo pensaba.

Y sí que se llevó un susto memorable.

Esa mañana, Edward y sus hermanos habían salido a comprar unos artículos de jardinería para Esme. Estaba agregando más rosas a la parte frontal de la mansión y los chicos, amablemente (con la excepción de un rubio leonino de mal carácter) se habían ofrecido para ayudar con las compras, mientras que ella, Alice y Rose, le ayudaban a Esme a desmalezar entre risas y una amena plática de mujeres.

Se sentía realmente a gusto cerca de la madre de Edward. Esme la trataba como si ella fuese su hija, su cariño hacia ella era incondicional y eso la hacía sentirse en casa, acogida, segura.

Estaba lanzándole bolas de lodo a Alice cuando pasó.

_-¿Bella?-_ La voz de Edward retumbó en su cabeza como si él le estuviese hablando a centímetros de los oídos. Instintivamente miró hacía todos lados, buscándolo, pero él no estaba por ninguna parte, por lo que pensó que estaba alucinando y continuó jugando con Alice, mientras que Esme y Rosalie se carcajeaban por la graciosa escena que estaban presenciando.

-_Hey, cariño…_ - Dijo nuevamente la voz de Edward en su cabeza, haciendo que callera al suelo, mientras que escapa de su loca amiga que la estaba amenazando con la manguera. – _Sé que te estás divirtiendo, pero necesito…_

-¡Oh, por Dios! – Se quedó en el suelo, inmóvil y con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Se estaba volviendo loca ¿No es así? ¿Tanto le había afectado el abandono de Edward que ahora escuchaba su voz en todas partes? – ¿Esme?

-¿Estás bien, cariño? – Esme apareció a su lado en menos de un segundo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Con cuidado le quitó el barro de los jeans que traía puestos y la acercó a ella para que la mirara de frente. - ¿Qué ocurre, Bells?

-Me estoy volviendo loca. – Respondió sin más.

-_Bella, no te estás volviendo loca, cariño…_

-¿Loca? – Esme la miró totalmente preocupada. La cara de aflicción de Bella le mostraba lo asustada que estaba. - ¿Puedes explicarte un poco mejor?

-_Esto es una estupidez, no estás volviendo loca_ – Dijo la voz en su cabeza, perdiendo un poco la paciencia. – _Tenemos_ _un vinculo ¿Lo recuerdas? Por eso puedes escucharme…_

-Sí, definitivamente estoy volviéndome loca. – Miró a Esme y bajando la voz le dijo. – Esme, estoy escuchando a tú hijo en mi cabeza…

_-¡Qué no te estás volviendo loca, mujer!_

Esme le sonrió como si todo estuviese bien y la guió para que se sentara junto a Rose. Bella seguía mirándola como si de pronto le hubiesen aparecido unas cuantas cabezas y ojos de más, pero aún así Esme no borraba la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Tranquila, Bella. – Dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

_-Sí, tranquilízate, cariño. No es para que te dé un ataque o algo así._

-¡Sólo cállate, Edward!

Alice y Rosalie intentaron contener una carcajada, pero les fue imposible, por lo que terminaron carcajeándose a mandíbula batiente. Esme las miró con una mezcla de reproche y diversión, mientras que ella seguía sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-_Está bien, no es necesario reaccionar como un energúmeno, Te veo en casa._

-Niñas, dejen de reírse. Esto no es gracioso, al menos no para Bella. Respeten por favor, si no me equivoco las dos actuaron incluso peor que Bella cuando lo descubrieron. – Dijo Esme, sin poder contener ella misma una pequeña carcajada. Cuando Rose y Alice por fin pudieron controlar su histérico ataque de risotadas, se volvió a mirar a Bella, quien seguía en su lugar, mirándola mortificada. – Edward u tú aún no conversan a fondo ¿No? – Preguntó con el característico tono maternal tan arraigado en ella. – Sería bueno que tú y el necio de mi hijo se encerraran nuevamente en la biblioteca. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar mencionarte algo así? Mis pobres hijos son una manada de lobos…

"_No… Son una manda de vampiros cabeza hueca y con un genio increíblemente explosivo… ¡Detestables!"_

-Edward es un idiota… - Dijo ella con ganas de defenderse un poco más. Se suponía que él debía decirle todo acerca de su vampírica vida, pero, claro, a él se le olvidaba la parte más importante, como si nada. Ahora ella al parecer tenía poderes telepáticos para comunicarse con él, y definitivamente no era algo que debería habérsele pasado al idiota de su novio. ¡Por poco y muere de un ataque al corazón!

-_No soy un idiota, sólo olvide los pequeños detalles_. – Un molesto Edward hizo retumbar su voz en su cabeza nuevamente. – _¿Podrías ser un poco más cooperadora y ponerte en mi lugar? Esto también es difícil para mí._

-Te dije que te callaras, Edward. – Si, ahora sí que estaba molesta ¿No era que ya se había callado? Se sentía realmente como una enferma mental hablándole la nada. – Ya salte de mi cabeza de una vez por todas.

Y al parecer esta vez sí que hizo caso, porque no volvió a escucharlo en lo que quedaba de tarde. Esme, amablemente le explicó en qué consistía el vinculo que ahora compartían y respondió cada pregunta que ella tuvo en el lapsus de la conversación.

Así fue como se enteró que al entregarle su sangre por voluntad propia ahora ella era parte de él y gracias a eso, él podría comunicarse con ella, sentirla en cualquier lugar y protegerla si es que algún peligro estaba al asecho.

Eso la tranquilizó bastante. La verdad era que no quería volver a pasar nuevamente por la escenita de la neófita, a pesar de que gracias a eso ella sabía por fin toda la verdad, nunca en la vida había sentido tanto miedo como ese día y no quería volver a repetirlo por nada del mundo.

Cuando Edward por fin volvió a casa ya estaba mucho más calmada. No montó un espectáculo ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, corrió a sus brazos y se encerró con él hasta el día siguiente en su habitación, donde claramente dormir fue lo menos que hicieron.

En esos momentos, mientras paseaba por el jardín de la mansión Cullen, decidió que ya no era necesario darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Las cosas eran lo que eran y no haría nada por cambiarlas.

Estaba buscando a Edward cuando Emmett la tomó por sorpresa y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella a una velocidad que claramente no era muy humana, haciendo que Bella comenzara a reír y luego a marearse. Si jugar con un vampiro era mucho más peligroso que ir con tus amigas a un parque de diversiones, jugar con Emmett era tres veces peor, su gigante profesor de Literatura no era capaz de controlar su fuerza y, al parecer, tampoco su velocidad…

-Ya detente, Em. – Dijo Edward a la distancia. – Estás logrando que Bella se ponga verde.

El "gran oso" como ella lo había apodad, se detuvo en el acto y la dejó sobre sus pies en el suelo, pero su estabilidad no era la mejor en esos momentos por lo que cayó sentada en el piso, logrando las carcajadas por parte de los dos vampiros.

-Ups, Bella, lo siento de verdad. – Dijo el grandulón sin dejar de reírse de ella. Edward se acercó y la tomó en brazos con delicadeza para evitar marearla aún más de lo que y estaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó preocupado y a la vez divertido. – Prometo no dejar que Em haga esto otra vez.

-No… Creo que voy a devolver la cena…

-Deberías tener más cuidado Emmett. – Lo reprendió. – Vamos a ver si te gusta cuando agarre a tu "osita" y le haga lo mismo. – Amenazó. – Aunque considerando la falta hacía mi mujer, podría hacerlo diez mil veces peor…

-Está bien, lo siento. – Dijo sin dejar de reír. – Pero tienes que reconocer que fue gracioso. Y mantente alejado de Rose, idiota.

Edward negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión, ya vería como vengarse del simpático de su hermano.

Bella se apoyaba en su pecho mientras que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Te sientes bien, pequeña? – Le susurró al oído mientras ella seguía quietecita entre sus brazos.

-Sigo un poco mareada.

Edward acercó su rostro a su frente y dejó un tierno beso en ella. – Tranquila. Voy a llevarte a nuestra habitación para que te repongas. – Ella solo asintió ante sus palabras y se aferró a él con mayor fuerza. - ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

Ella levantó un poco la cabeza para poder mirarlo y sonrió. Aún se veía un poco pálida por el susto, pero para él seguía siendo una apreciación divina. – Siempre quiero que te quedes conmigo, Edward.

Se acercó a sus labios y dejó un casto beso en ellos, mientras que subía las escaleras lentamente. Al llegar a la habitación la recostó en la cama con sumo cuidado y luego se recostó a su lado, observando cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con su lenta respiración. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios; él pasó sus fríos dedos por su rostro haciendo que ella se estremeciera por el contacto.

-Te amo, Edward. – Dijo bajito, mientras que él seguía acariciándola.

-Como yo te amo a ti, pequeña.

La acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó, enterrando su cabeza en su cuello para inhalar su delicado perfume. La felicidad de los últimos días era algo que él no cambiaría por nada del mundo, estar con Bella, sentirla suya por completo, era más de lo que cualquier hombre podía llegar a pedirle a la vida y él se sentía como el ser más afortunado por tenerla.

Las horas pasaron en esa habitación, mientras que él la observaba dormir. Era la experiencia más relajante el tenerla entre sus brazos con su calor llenándolo por completo.

Cerca de las diez de la noche ella abrió sus ojos y al verlo acurrucado junto a ella la hizo sonreír. Se acercó a sus labios y lo besó con fervor, con pasión.

Edward no hizo más que recibirla gustoso ante su voraz ataque, abrazándola con fuerza y comenzando a quitarle lentamente la ropa para unirse nuevamente en un solo ser.

Ella no opuso resistencia, no se negó a nada. Solamente se entregó al placer que su vampiro le ofrecía y gritó en sus brazos en el momento en el que su orgasmo y una mordida en su cuello la golpearon haciendo que una feroz ola de placer atravesara por su cuerpo.

Sí, no había duda, estaba en la gloria y esto era vida.

En ese momento se juro así mismo que haría hasta lo imposible por tenerla para toda la eternidad junto a él. Estarían juntos por siempre costara lo que costara.

En la oscuridad de la noche, en la oscuridad de un gran despacho, él se encontraba mirando como la quietud de la noche envolvía todo a su alrededor. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo había planeado y eso lo tenía realmente nervioso, ansioso.

Sus compañeros de armas estaban cada vez más molestos y gracias a la molestia de uno en particular es que todo había salido mal la última vez, por poco y la matan…

Tenía que tener sumo cuidado desde ahora en adelante. Su "plan perfecto" solo había logrado unir más al vampiro con Isabella y él no podía permitir eso… Lo había prometido.

Si algo le pasaba a la chica, estaba seguro que ella lo mataría por eso. Isabella debía estar junto a ellos sana y salva, pero sabía que los planes de su querido amigo no eran esos, él quería dañar a los Cullen lo más que pudiera y matar a la chica sería solo el comienzo. Tenía que deshacerse de él antes de que las cosas se pusieran aún peor de lo que ya estaban.

Nunca debió aliarse con James. Ahora sabía eso y mucho más. Odiaba la idea de matar al vampiro que lo había acompañado por tantos años y que se había convertido en un amigo incondicional para él, pero a estas alturas no tenía más remedio.

Haría cualquier cosa con tal de no dañarla a ella…

Suspirando con pesar se alejó de la ventana y se sentó sobre su escritorio. Su corazón y su cabeza se encontraban divididos en una batalla que no parecía tener fin, y dolía; dolía como nunca imaginó que lo haría.

¿Qué era más importante en ese momento de su vida? ¿El amor incondicional por la mujer que nunca pensó encontrar en su eterna vida, pero que aún así ahora lo acompañaba como su fiel compañera hasta el final de los tiempos? ¿O era más importante la amistad incondicional e inquebrantable de su hermano de armas que por tanto tiempo cultivó con esmero y cariño?

¿Qué valía más?

Tapó su rostro con sus manos, desesperado. Él debía encontrar una solución al problema antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. No podía permitir que el tiempo siguiese avanzando, que el lazo entre Edward e Isabella siguiese creciendo, y a estas alturas estaba seguro de que él por lo menos ya había probado su sangre…

No faltaba mucho para que la pequeña Isabella se transformara en un vampiro.

Volvió a ponerse de pie y como un animal enjaulado se paseó por toda la oficina, esperando que su cabeza comenzara a trabajar más rápido. A cada minuto que pasaba se volvía más y más loco pensando en una solución que no dañara a ninguna de las partes, pero siempre regresaba a la más confiable de todas.

Matar a James.

Se odiaba por ello, pero no veía ninguna escapatoria ante esto. Era él o ella y fuese como fuese la elegiría a ella, por sobre todas las cosas. No estaba dispuesto a vivir una vida miserable como la de James, no podía perderla por nada del mundo, antes preferiría morir y ella solo le había pedido algo tan sencillo, si él hubiese actuado rápido Isabella jamás hubiese conocido a Cullen, jamás.

"_Devuélvemela, tráela a mis brazos por favor, ella es lo único que me falta para ser completamente feliz… completamente feliz a tu lado…"_

Y él no había podido negárselo, ya que había sido él el que la había alejado de ella, el que le había impedido verla crecer, disfrutarla…

No. No podía volver a defraudarla de esa manera. La había visto sufrir por demasiados años, mi entras que esperaba por ella.

La decisión estaba tomada. Le dolía. Sí, lo hacía y era horrible el sentimiento, pero lo que sentía por ella era mucho más fuerte.

Lentamente se acercó al teléfono que estaba en su escritorio, temiendo que el aparato dictara su sentencia de muerte y en este caso la sensación que tubo al levantar el auricular y comenzara a marcar, se acercaba mucho a eso.

Los segundos avanzaron lentamente mientras que solo escuchaba el pitido del teléfono al intentar establecer conexión. Si él fuese humano, juraría que en esos instantes estaría sudando o llorando, pero su condición de inmortal le impedía a su cuerpo demostrar su angustia y su dolor de manera física.

En el momento en que descolgaron desde el otro lado su cuerpo se tensó por completo.

-¡Hey jefe! – Saludó la voz masculina desde el otro lado de la línea. – Es un poco tarde para llamar ¿No cree?

-Lo sé y lo siento, pero necesito tu ayuda.

-No suenas bien ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Dejó escapar un tormentoso suspiro antes de volver a hablar. Esas serían las palabras que más le costaría pronunciar en lo que llevaba de vida.

-Necesito que estés a primera hora en mi oficina, Jacob.

-Claro, no hay problema en eso… - Jacob sabía desde el momento en el que descolgó el teléfono que las cosas no estaban bien y eso lo puso nervioso al instante ¿Le habría pasado algo a Isabella? - ¿Vas a contarme que sucedió?

-Es hora de deshacerse de James, Jacob. Lo siento. – Sin esperar respuesta alguna, trancó la llamada y se dejó caer al suelo.

"_Perdóname… Lo siento, de verdad que lo hago"_

Por su cabeza pasaron todos los recuerdos de los años que habían compartido, todos los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer para sacarlo del estado catatónico en el que lo encontró luego de perder a Victoria. Las imágenes de todas las veces en las que disfrutaron de la matanza indiscriminada de jóvenes y deliciosas humanas que no dudaban en ofrecer sus cuerpos y sus vidas ante ellos. Todo.

Pero él había cambiado en el momento en el que ella llegó a su vida como un huracán derrumbando todo a su paso, llenándolo por completo e impidiendo que algo o alguien más ocupasen su vida. Ella lo era todo, ella lo abarcaba todo y no había nada malditamente en el mundo más importante que ella y su hermosa sonrisa…

Tenía que planearlo todo de la mejor manera posible. Si algo llegaba a salir mal, no sólo podría perder la v ida de Bella, sino que también la de la mujer más amaba en el mundo.

Comenzó a caminar por su despacho, pensando en cómo actuar desde ahora en adelante. James no podía notar nada extraño y además, debía cuidar de que él no volviese a acercarse a Isabella a como diera lugar.

Se apresuró nuevamente hacía el teléfono con la intención de hacer una llamada que quizás le costaría muy caro, pero que sabía que sería la única esperanza que tenía, la única manera de que James no sospechara absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, o más bien, de lo que pasaría con él dentro de poco tiempo.

Comenzaba a marcar el número cuando sintió una presencia demasiado conocida para él, la cual hizo que cada célula de su cuerpo reaccionara instintivamente.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió, dejando ver a una hermosa mujer que no aparentaba más de veintiséis años. Su pálida piel contrastaba con su delicada vestimenta invernal.

Sus ojos azules chocaron con los de él y una preciosa sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la mujer, haciendo que se viera aún más perfecta de lo que ya era para él.

-Te extrañé, cariño. – Dijo ella con una melodiosa voz, rompiendo el silencio en aquel frío despacho.

Él se acercó a ella lentamente para así poder rodear su cintura con sus brazos y atraerla hacía su cuerpo para devorarla con un apasionado beso.

Sus manos se perdieron por las hebras de su largo pelo castaño claro, aferrándose a ella como si su vida se fuera en un instante. La mujer gimió en sus labios y lentamente sus manos viajaron a los botones de su camisa para desabrocharlos sin prisas.

Él se separó de sus labios y la miró con hambre. Había pasado casi un mes lejos de ella y no había día en que no le doliera el cuerpo por la lejanía. Su sola presencia hacía que él volviera a respirar normalmente y sin sufrimiento.

Pero la distancia era necesaria entre ellos si querían conseguir a Isabella y ambos lo sabían.

Ella le sonrió con picardía y se aferró a su cuerpo con fuerza, como si temiera que algo lo alejaría de ella nuevamente.

-Sé que no debí venir, pero ya no podía soportarlo más… - Susurró contra su pecho. – Estar separados no nos hace bien. Duele.

Él acarició su cabello con cariño y devoción. Enterró su nariz en él y aspiró con fuerza. Si. Dolía tenerla lejos, pero ahora que estaba nuevamente entre sus brazos era como volver a renacer de entre las llamas del infierno.

-Sabes que es peligroso que estés aquí. – Dijo él alejándose un poco para poder mirarla. – Si James lo sabe yo…

Ella puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios para callarlo.

-Lo sé.

Su mirada se dulcificó en ese instante. ¿Qué importaba James ahora? Nada. En este momento solo ella era importante. Sabía que por la mañana debería dejarla ir de nuevo y aprovecharía cada momento de esa larga noche para embriagarse con su perfume y perderse en su piel.

Besó su frente y volvió a abrazarla.

-¿Dónde está ella?

Se congeló en su lugar. No podía decirle las cosas que habían pasado durante todo este tiempo. Si se enteraba que ella estaba con un vampiro… No, no podía decírselo, pero sabía que ella insistiría hasta el último momento.

-¿Ella?

La mujer levantó una perfecta ceja, mientras que sus dulces facciones se tornaban duras y lo miraba con recriminación.

-Quiero verla. Ahora. – Demandó.

Él no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar. Sabía que más temprano que tarde tendría que pasar por esto, y que luego de soltarle toda la verdad se vería a si mismo en medio de fuego cruzado.

Pero era algo que debía hacer a pesar de lo que él considerara correcto. No podía negarle nada.

-Ella está en la mansión Cullen, cariño. – Dijo sin dejar de mirarla. – Ella está con Edward Cullen.

-¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo? – Gritó la mujer. No podía ser, Isabella no podía estar con un vampiro. – Dijiste que no dejarías que eso pasara… Tú lo prometiste.

La desesperación marcaba su hermoso rostro y él no pudo hacer nada. Sabía que si se acercaba a ella en este instante lo desmembraría de la manera más dolorosa que encontrara.

-Lo siento. De verdad lo siento, pero no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. – Contestó. – Ella lo ama…

-¿Qué ella lo ama? – Se lanzó contra él y comenzó a golpear su pecho con fuerza. Si él fuese humano de seguro su corazón ya se habría detenido con la rudeza de sus puñetazos. - ¿Por qué no la alejaste de él? ¿Por qué dejaste que esto pasara?... ¿Por qué?

Él la abrazo nuevamente, esperando que su abrazo la calmara un poco.

-Lo siento… - No quedaba nada más que decir, el daño ya estaba hecho, sólo quedaba buscar una solución para que su mujer volviese a sonreír de nuevo. – Te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por recuperarla, te lo prometo.

Ella levantó su mirada hacía él. Su pena era claramente visible y eso lo desgarraba por dentro.

-Tranquila. Isabella volverá junto a ti, junto a nosotros. – Besó nuevamente su frente y le sonrió, intentando darle ánimos. – Te lo juro por mi vida… Renné.

* * *

><p><em>Simplemente gracias por leer! Nos vemos en la próxima actu, la cual espero que sea pronto... Haré hasta lo imposible por encontrar tiempito para escribir...<em>

_Muchos cariños!_

_Nos leemos en los reviews =)_


End file.
